A Little Bug's Life
by Flikaline Rosalka -old account
Summary: A Little Bug's Life is about Flik's life from First Grade to end of Third Grade. This will be updated very shortly with corrections. This is written like a child's TV show, which explains some childish story line and quality.
1. First Impressions Are Important

**A Little Bug's Life**

**First Impressions Are Important **

'Woah!'

'Hey!'

'Watch it clumsy!'

'Sorry, sorry . . .' replied the young sky blue male ant, before tripping over himself. He crashed to the ground and sighed. He looked up to see a gray female worker of about the same age as himself.

'Whatcha' doing down there, smidge? Mingling with the rest of the dirt!' She jeered before running off. Martha had never been one for kind thoughts or concern. He picked himself up and headed towards the Clover Forest. He wandered among the stalks. He pulled off part of a blade of grass and examined it, thinking how it could be useful for making something . . .

'Whatcha' doing?' He was so surprised he almost fell over. He turned and gasped.

'P-P-P-Princess! Um . . . what I mean is, well, I was just um . . .'

'Who are you?' she inquired. _She has a voice like an angel _thought Flik,

'Um . . . Flik,' he murmured, 'my name's Flik.'

'You don't talk much, do you?' she giggled. He felt embarrassed. He knew who she was but he had never met her before.

'You're very pretty . . .' he said shyly.

'What was that?'

'Um . . . nothing.'

'You were making fun of me, weren't you?'

'No!' he cried, 'I promise you I wasn't! I . . .'

'Yes you were! You were saying I was a snob, weren't you? That's what Martha called me yesterday!' She ran away through the foliage.

'Princess, wait!' he called desperately 'I . . .' He stopped. He sat down on the ground, feeling wretched. 'Why do I always screw up?' Suddenly, he heard the sound of laughter.

'What a loser!' Flik looked up. A boy with wings and an almost white exoskeleton was sitting on a clover leaf above him, laughing.

'W-who, who are you?' questioned a nervous Flik. The male flew down and hovered slightly above Flik.

'Name's Myrmica. And yours is Flik!' Flik looked at Myrmica blankly. 'What kind of a name is that!' he sneered, 'But, then again, I guess it fits you . . .' Flik didn't reply but felt rather hurt, 'I suppose,' he continued, 'you've lost count of how many times you've fallen over today! It must be exceptionally hard for you to stay upright. Imagine if you'd fallen on top of the Princess . . .'

'Hey, leave him alone, Myrmica!' Both boys turned to see an almost turquoise worker of about Flik's age.

'Oh, hello, Ivy. What brings you here?' Myrmica replied pleasantly.

'I'm not going to fall for your charms, Myrmica. Stop being mean to him!'

'Alright, alright I'll stop,' he said casually, and then as he walked past Flik he added, 'for now. I will get you!' Flik swallowed.

'Thank you,' Flik said once Myrmica had gone.

'You're Flik aren't you?' he nodded. 'Sorry 'bout Myrmica, he can be incredibly nasty, but me and Fossil will . . .' She looked around, 'Fossil? Oh, where's he got to?' Flik looked around too. 'Fossil! Fossil!' Ivy called. A dark lilac, slightly younger boy, emerged from the undergrowth breathless.

'You don't half run fast Ivy!' He puffed. Then he noticed Flik. 'Oh, who are you?'

'This is Flik,' answered Ivy, 'Myrmica's just been giving him a hard time . . .'

'Ooh, Myrmica is one horrid ant, and he's so conceited . . .'

'Yeah,' agreed Ivy, she puffed out her chest, 'Hey, look at me I'm Myrmica and I'm way cool with my strut and radical wings . . .' Both boys cracked up laughing. When they had finished laughing, Ivy asked Flik:

'Say, are you starting school tomorrow?' He nodded. Ivy grinned.

'I wish I could go!' said Fossil longingly.

'You'll go soon.' Ivy told him, 'Oh, sorry, I said I'd meet up with Atta,' then added to Flik, 'Princess Atta, she's quite good friends with me.'

'Oh, could you tell her from me,' Flik asked, 'I wasn't trying to be mean to her,' they stared and Flik added, 'I kinda gave across the wrong impression . . .'

'Sure!' she replied before running off. Once Ivy had gone, Flik turned to Fossil,

'You seem worried,'

'Well, it's just that, well, Ivy's the only friend I have and when she goes to school,'

'You'll still be friends though! I can be your friend too, if you want . . .' Fossil didn't reply.

'Anyway you're bound to make new friends.'

'You think?'

'I'm certain.'

'Thanks.' Flik knew exactly how he felt except that he had never actually had any friends but he knew the feeling of feeling a bit of an outcast and alone in the world with no-one there to help you, ever.

3


	2. A Unique Start

**A Little Bug's Life **

**A Unique Start**

Flik looked around. Where was the lesson chamber? He was late and he had already stumbled into the wrong chamber. To make things worse, Myrmica had been in this class. When Flik had explained he was lost, Myrmica purposely gave him false directions. No-one had offered to help him. He sat down on the ground. So much for a good first impression.

'Are you okay there lad?' Flik looked up and saw a male ant with wings standing above him who was a slightly darker blue than himself.

'Not really,' Flik admitted, 'I'm lost. I was supposed to be in class ages ago. I stumbled into the wrong chamber earlier. I think one of the older boys gave me incorrect directions and now I'm even more lost.' He said hopelessly. The male seemed to understand very well.

'I remember my first day of school; I got lost too, and then Amadala found me. Queen Amadala, of course she was one of the princesses at that time. She had been sent to look for me and she wasn't in a good mood!' Flik couldn't help laughing. The male smiled, 'She had a go at me on the way to class. She generally acted like this for ages but I managed to show her in the end . . .'

'How? What did you do?'

'Stood up to a grasshopper for her. Mind you, I almost got the queen killed by doing it but . . .' Flik was awestruck,

'Wow!' he said slowly, 'Oh, but how did the queen react once the grasshopper had gone?'

'Surprisingly, she thanked me greatly for standing up for Amadala. She said that the future of the colony mattered more than herself.'

'Tell me more, what else did she say, why do the grasshoppers keep coming? Is that why we hide every year?'

'Shouldn't you be going to class?'

'Oh, well . . . I suppose I am . . . uh . . .' the male laughed.

'Don't worry about class! Mr. Soil will probably just tell you that the grasshoppers are our friends!'

'Uh . . . I dunno. I mean, I'd like to, but . . .'

'Come on! Be a rebel! Besides I can make an excuse for you. It was one of the only things I was ever any good at the school!' Flik laughed,

'Okay!' Flik followed the male down a tunnel.

'I never properly introduced myself, did I? The name's Hazel, I'm Queen Amadala's husband and . . .'

'So she did like you! In the end anyway. She must've been impressed! Oh, I'm Flik. Um, what should I refer to you as?'

'Whatever you want!' he laughed, 'But generally I prefer first name contact. That was one of the things that really annoyed Almadala. I would never call our teacher 'sir' or 'mister' and I never called her 'princess' either. She didn't like it because it seemed out of place.'

'Do grasshoppers often go round attacking ants?' Flik inquired.

'No, this one was crazy. It screamed all the time and was incredibly vicious. Hopper often uses him as a threat.'

'Who's Hopper?'

'The lead grasshopper and he's just plain evil. They all are pretty nasty but him in particular. Here we are.' They had come to a chamber. There was stuff lying everywhere. They entered.

'But this isn't right!' Flik cried, 'Someone should put a stop to this!'

'That's what I think too. Unfortunately no-one else does. They tell children like yourself to keep in line and do what the grasshoppers say in order to survive. They don't understand!' You could tell he felt angry yet passionate about what he was saying. 'They don't seem to realize! I've tried to tell Amadala a thousand times, but she still thinks I'm crazy. What is needed is a revolution! A revolt! A protest! The situation is only getting worse!' Flik nodded vigorously. 'Well, at least you agree.' Flik gave a small smile.

'Why do they keep coming back though? Is it basically to be bullies?'

'To put it blankly, yes. They take more than half our food every single time they come. It's just not right!' Flik shook his head. 'And terrorize the whole colony. When I was younger, there was a rumor that Amadala's two sisters' disappearances were connected with the grasshoppers.' He gave a sigh. 'All we knew was we never saw them again after one summer when the grasshoppers had left. I suppose that's why the queen was so worried about Amadala. She was probably too old to have anymore children anyway, the colony would have been in huge trouble without an heir.' Flik gave a nod.

'So were you some sort of hero?' he asked.

'Well, no. They all thought I was mad to try something like it but Amadala did seem to respect me more than she had before and that was good enough for me. And in the end she began to care.'

'And she married you!'

'Yes. From the way she acted when she was your age you would never have thought it possible, but that's how it turned out. All I wish now is that she'd listen to me. She's so safety conscious that she's making things worse.'

'Do you think anything will be done to stop this . . . this . . . ?'

'Oppression, yes.' When the time is right, there will be an uprising, but when is another matter. It could be anytime; it could even be the next time they come.'

'That soon? Really? I'll be ready!'

'Good on you, son!' Flik grinned at him. Hazel smiled back.' Well, I'd better get you to class.'

'Do I have to go?' moaned Flik. Hazel gave a sad smile.

'Sorry Flik. But I'll see you again soon.'

'Yeah! And you can tell me more interesting stuff!' Hazel laughed.

'Flik! How could you be so incredibly late!' Flik hesitated. Then Mr. Soil saw Hazel beside the boy. He gave a knowing sigh. 'I suppose you're been putting your silly ideas into this boy's head all morning!'

'Silly,' Hazel said, 'is a matter of opinion, Soil. And I would also advise maps for new students.'

'You suggested that sometime ago.' Mr. Soil commented, looking at Hazel with disapproval.

'I know, and nothing's been done about it since that time!'

'If you're so keen, you should mention it to your wife.'

'I shall,' He turned, 'Good day Soil.' He walked off. Mr. Soil sighed again.

'Okay, Flik. Come and sit over here with Beela.' Flik sat down next to the light blue girl. Beela turned her back on him. Flik gave a small sigh of disappointment. He had hoped he might be able to make some friends at school but it appeared that things were not going to change for the better, if anything, they were about to get worse.

It was Recess, the part of the day Flik had been dreading, as if it hadn't been bad enough already. No-one would be partners with him in the previous period and he was the worst speller in the entire class.

He could see happy groups of children playing together. How he wished he could be happy like them.

'Hey! Look who's here! The boy who couldn't find his way to class! Or are you still looking for it?' It was Myrmica. Three of his four companions were snorting with laughter. 'I think you know Martha, don't you loser?' Martha smirked. He gestured towards the two boys on either side of him, 'This is Slate and this is Herb.' They glared at Flik. Flik gulped. 'Oh, and this is Carlos.'

'Um . . . hi.' he said nervously. Myrmica glared at him, 'Sorry.' He quickly added. Carlos, the boy who hadn't laughed, was medium height for his age, was a paler color than Myrmica and was the youngest of the five, being not much older than Flik.

Flik moved backwards and bumped into Beela and her friend Violet.

'What do you think you're doing, you twit!' Beela shouted. Violet glared at Flik.

'Come on, Beela. Let's get away from the idiot who can't spell 'a'.' Both girls turned and marched off. Flik felt very upset, he had only accidentally bumped into them.

'What was that?' Myrmica asked, his grin broadening, 'You can't spell! That's hilarious!' He started laughing as did his three companions who had the previous time. Many other children joined in laughing. Tears filled Flik's eyes and dribbled down his cheeks.

'Is there a problem here?' came a stern voice. Myrmica turned to see the angry figure of Hazel standing behind him. Martha, Herb and Slate scattered.

'Uh . . . no, sir.' Myrmica replied nervously.

'Oh, really? Because I think there is! Unless you particularly want to be in a large amount of trouble with me, young man, I advice you stop the bullying!' Myrmica gave a small whimper and dashed off. Hazel gave a sigh and beckoned to Flik to come over. Hazel turned to Carlos. Carlos sighed,

'I'm sorry, sir. I know I should've done something to try to stop him. I, I was just too scared . . .'

'The best thing would've been to walk away from a situation like that. But what I was going to say was that you don't seem to fit in very well with those other kids you hang around with, maybe you should try to make some new friends . . .'

'Maybe you're right. Still, I've been friends with him for so long, I mean, he never used to be so nasty . . . I think I'll go talk to him. Maybe I can knock some sense into him . . .' He ran off.

'Good luck!' Hazel shouted after him, 'Be careful!' He turned to Flik.

'I know,' Flik sighed, 'I'm useless, cowardly, over sensitive . . .' Hazel cut across him,

'Nonsense, son! You are not useless! You are not a coward! And being sensitive is a good thing, it shows you have feelings. At least you're not like that other boy, what was his name?'

'Myrmica.'

'Yes, Myrmica. He's horrible. At least you're kind to other people.'

'But I am useless . . .'

'You are not! Don't listen to him! He's just trying to bring you down!'

'I was the worst at spelling in the class . . .'

'That's just one thing though!'

'One very important thing . . .' Hazel thought,

'Good point, I suppose . . . hum . . . are you free after class?' Flik nodded. 'I could try to help you with it if you like. I've never taught anyone before mind, but still . . .'

'If you don't mind, and you have the time . . .'

'Oh, sure. I don't do much, really. Just work on my experiments.'

'Your experiments?'

'Yes, I like experimenting with different things, see what happens.'

'Does the queen approve of this?' Hazel gave a small chuckle.

'She doesn't really care what I do as long as I stay out the way, unless I blew up the anthill with one of my experiments!' Flik burst into laughter. Hazel grinned. 'I'll meet you outside your classroom after school then.' Flik nodded again. 'Also, if I were you, I'd try and find another child I could trust to be around. It would probably help prevent nastiness.'

'Right, oh, and thank you.'

'Pleasure, I hope you won't mind excusing me but I'd like to find a dew drop for one of my experiments . . .'

'Oh course.' Hazel flew into the air.

'See you later, son.' He flew over the line of adults walking into the anthill with food, and towards the Clover Forest. Flik sat down on the ground, wondering who the trustworthy child Hazel had invented could be . . .

'Flik? Are you okay?' He turned to see Ivy, accompanied by a rather grumpy Princess Atta.

'Uh . . . well . . . I wouldn't say brilliant . . .'

'Myrmica hasn't been having another go at you, has he?' Flik didn't know what to say. 'Ew, he has, hasn't he?' Atta gave a 'humph' of annoyance. 'Sorry 'bout Atta, she isn't in a good mood,' She lowered her voice, 'didn't get a very good mark on her spelling test and then the queen came in and had a go at her. Only four outta ten.'

'You didn't have to mention the mark did you!' Atta snapped.

'I . . . I . . . only got one . . .' Flik said, hoping it might make her feel better.

'You got the worst mark in the class!' She retorted, 'Everyone else got eights, nines and tens!'

'I only got seven!' Ivy reminded her. Atta shook her head.

'The boy next to you marked one of yours wrong when it was right. One of the only ones I got right. You got eight.'

'Why didn't you mention it at the time!' Said Ivy, irritated.

'I was too busy panicking about my own! Besides, Mr. Soil will recheck the tests anyway.'

'Recess is over kids! Return to class!' called Mr. Soil. The line of adults stopped and moved aside to allow the children to enter the anthill. Flik took hold of Ivy's wrist; he didn't want to get lost again. She gave him a small smile. There was a mad rush for the entrance; most of the first graders fell over at least once. Due to Flik's clumsiness, he and Ivy fell over about ten times or more. They were the only two children left outside.

'You two better get inside quickly, or you'll be late for class.' said a worker. Ivy nodded.

'Bye Flora!' Ivy said,

'Bye Ivy!' The two young ants ran into the anthill and down some tunnels to their lesson chamber. They were just in time.

'You will be doing some more pair work now,' began Mr. Soil. _Oh no! _thought Flik, _Not more pair work! I'll be left out again! _Everyone made a dash to find a partner. Flik sighed heavily, feeling gloomy. Within three seconds most of the class was in pairs. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Flik turned, it was Carlos,

'Um . . . do you have a partner?' he asked timidly. Flik shook his head. 'Neither do I . . . do you wanna . . . ?' Flik nodded nervously. Carlos looked quite relieved. He sat down next to Flik.

'Oh, and Ivy?'

'Yes, Mr. Soil?'

'You actually got eight out of ten, not seven on the spelling test. Right, class! Attention!' The chamber fell silent. 'In your pairs I want you to discuss the amount of tunnels that would need to be dug by 16 seasons time to satisfy the population growth.' The first graders gawped. 'I'm not expecting miracles; just a vague estimate.'

'How, for tree roots sake, are we supposed to do that?' Flik whispered to Carlos.

'Presuming you can all count . . .' Flik stared. Was it just him, or was Mr. Soil looking directly at him?

Mr. Soil handed out some leaves to each pair with some information about the population of the anthill.

'Are we including larvae continually, or just when they grow into young ants?' Atta asked Ivy. Ivy gave a shrug.

'What about grasshoppers cutting the population! Do we include that!' Flik muttered to himself.

'What did you say?' questioned Carlos.

'Oh, nothing, just thinking . . .' Suddenly, they heard a ginormous crash from outside the lesson chamber.

'HAZEL!' Mr. Soil bellowed. They heard a loud bang. Mr. Soil gave a groan. 'I'll be back in a minute. I think somebody needs to be told to be quiet!' Flik grinned, wondering what Hazel could have done to make such a racket. As soon as Mr. Soil had left the chamber, chatter broke out among the children. Flik and Carlos weren't sure what to say to each other.

'So . . . um . . . how did your conversation with Myrmica go?' asked Flik, hoping against hope the subject didn't cause offence or give the wrong impression. Carlos sighed sadly.

'Not very well, I'm afraid. When I first brought it up, he said I was being soft, but when I pressed the subject, he got mad at me.' he explained, '"Why do you care so much? What does it matter to you!'" he quoted. He sighed, 'By the end, Myrmica was threatening me with Slate and Herb. And Martha was shouting at me too . . .' he sighed again, 'I dropped the subject and left them. I'm sorry I didn't do more . . .'

'You tried your best, it must've taken a lot of courage . . .' Carlos nodded,

'I've almost had it up to the limit with him. I mean, we've been really good friends in the past; had great laughs together, used to be really nice, even sympathetic. You would never have believed it was the same person. And Martha . . .'

'Martha nice?'

'Well, she was always spiteful, but she could be nice when she wanted to be, but now . . .' he sighed again, 'It's just not the same!' Flik couldn't help feeling sorry for him. 'I liked Martha a lot, I still do, but . . .' Flik nodded, understanding what he meant and the pain it was causing him.

'You could make new friends though!' Flik told him, 'I'm sure there must be other ants who have their good qualities but not their bad ones!'

'Maybe . . .' The chatter stopped. Mr. Soil had returned.

'Hopefully we can get on with the lesson now!' I expect an answer from each pair by the end of the lesson.'

'Our answer was like more than a hundred out!' Carlos laughed.

'I know! Did you see Mr. Soil's face!' snorted Flik. They grinned at each other.

'I'll see you in a bit, when I've collected my piece of grain.' Flik nodded,

'I'll get mine too.' The two boys separated. Flik felt curiously excited. Was it possible that he might actually, for once in his life, have a friend? He collected his piece of grain and hurried outside. Where could Carlos be?

He reached the end of the island; he could see the dry riverbed in front of him. Suddenly, he heard the sound of laughter. He turned. It was Myrmica and his cronies. Carlos wasn't with them. Flik looked at them nervously.

'Hey, guys! Look! It's flick away!' They all laughed, 'Where's your big friend now, flick away?' Flik moved back, almost causing himself to fall over the edge of the cliff. 'I suppose,' Myrmica continued, 'You were trying to flick yourself off the island! Weren't you, flick Flik!' Flik didn't know what to do. 'Slate, Herb. Why don't you help him?' Flik dodged Slate and Herb's attack.

Myrmica grabbed Flik's piece of grain and tossed it over the side of the cliff. Flik stared. 'Go get it, or are you too scared of birds?' Myrmica sneered. Flik burst into tears and ran.

'Coward!' they jeered, 'Coward!' He ran as fast as he could, what he wanted most now was to be as far away from them as possible. His head was pounding, his surroundings looked blurry due to his tears and he could hear their voices and laughter echoing in his head, tormenting him. He tumbled over, falling on his face but he couldn't be bothered to get up.

'Flik, how often do you fall over?' Someone giggled pleasantly. Flik recognized the voice as Ivy's. He looked up. Her expression changed when she saw his face. 'Flik! What's the matter!' she gasped, 'You didn't injure yourself, did you?' She put the food she had been holding down and hurried over to him.

'No.' Flik replied miserably.

'You don't seem to be very happy . . .' He shook his head, 'Here, let me help you up . . .' She pulled him to his feet,

'Thanks . . .' They sat down on a segment of a root.

'Now, tell me what the problem is.'

'Well, you see . . .'

'Flik! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!' It was Carlos; he was holding his food, 'Say, I thought you were getting your lunch.'

'I did get it,' Flik explained sadly, 'but Myrmica chucked it over the side of the cliff.'

'He what!' Carlos shouted angrily. Ivy stared. 'That's it! I've had it with him!' He started to run,

'Carlos, stop!' Ivy called. She caught up with him and grabbed his arm. 'Please, Carlos! Myrmica will more likely set Slate and Herb on you than listen to reason.' Carlos sighed,

'You're probably right. Hey, how do you know my name?'

'Oh, I've heard it around . . .'

'Really?'

'Yeah, sure. I'm Ivy.' She replied, 'Now, what I suggest is that Flik shares my food . . .'

'No, I used to be friends with Myrmica, Flik should share mine.'

'Nonsense, just because you used to be friends with him, I mean it's not like you still are!'

'I suppose. But then what should we do?' Carlos asked. Ivy thought,

'I've got it! We'll divide our two bits of food into three pieces and then we each have two pieces each!'

'Brilliant Imy!'

'It's Ivy.' Carlos looked embarrassed.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so bad with names!' Ivy giggled.

'No worries.'

'Gee, thanks you two . . . I . . . I don't know what to say . . .'

'Oh, Flik, it's nothing.' replied Ivy.

'Yeah,' Carlos agreed, 'and it was really mean of him to do that.'

'Let's not talk about that anymore.' Ivy said.

'Not a very happy topic.' added Carlos.

Ivy and Carlos split their food and the three children sat on the root together.

The three of them had almost finished eating,

'I'm telling you,' said Ivy through a mouthful of food, 'that next time I see Myrmica, I'm going with a 'kick and run' policy! Wanna join me Flik?' Flik couldn't help but laugh.

'Hey, you told me not to go after him!' Carlos reminded her. Ivy gave a small smile,

'Do as I say, not as I do, Carlos!' She laughed. Carlos smiled,

'You remind me of Myrmica and Martha; I mean, in some ways; you have their good qualities, not their nastiness.'

'Really?' Ivy inquired. Carlos nodded and Flik smiled. He could see that Carlos had just found the perfect friend.

It was peculiar for Flik to feel as he did then, even after Myrmica, he felt a strange contentment to be with other children who had been so kind to him, which was a miracle in itself. 'Feeling any better, Flik?' Ivy asked him. Before he could answer, however, they heard a rustling which made them all turn their heads. Myrmica and his gang emerged from the shadows. Myrmica's expression changed from one of evil glee to anger.

'What's going on here?' He snarled, his fists clenched.

'What isn't!' Ivy retorted, getting to her feet. Carlos stood up too. Ivy placed herself directly in front of Flik. Myrmica turned towards Carlos with a savage expression,

'Any friend of mine shouldn't be mixing with a couple of misfits!'

'None of your friends are!' Carlos snapped, 'And Ivy's no misfit!' Slate and Herb snarled threateningly but Myrmica looked confused.

'What are you on about aphid brain?'

'Same as you! Did you seriously think I would stay friends with someone who's turned into a bully, ex-friend?' Myrmica realized what Carlos meant, but it made him angrier still to think he had lost a friend to that irritating Ivy and the loser. His rage was building and he turned towards Ivy and Flik, who was trying to hide behind her.

'I'll see to it that you are both beaten up for this!' he spat. His companions glared at the two of them. Flik was starting to panic. He had to think! He had a sudden idea. He stepped out from behind Ivy,

'Having a nice day Hazel?' Flik said. Myrmica and his friends panicked, 'Run!' Flik shouted. They ran as fast as possible.

'Get them!' Myrmica yelled. His cronies raced after Flik and the others. They could hear the pattering of feet close behind them and glanced at each other fearfully. Flik dodged an attack from Martha, accidentally kicking her in the process which caused her to fall on Herb who let go of Carlos who ran to Flik's side,

'Nice work, Flik!'

'Uh . . . that was an accident . . .'

'Nice accident then!' Carlos laughed.

'Help!' Ivy shouted. The two boys turned. Slate had pinned the girl to the ground. Myrmica was leering above her.

'Don't worry, Ivy, I'm coming!' Carlos shouted. Martha and Herb were getting to their feet. 'Flik, keep Martha and Herb busy.' He whispered to him. Flik gave a quick nod.

'How y'doin' down there, Ivy?' Myrmica jeered. Ivy was very frightened but she glared at him. 'You're gonna pay dearly for taking my friend! I think I'll start with your pretty face . . .' Carlos punched him in the head. Myrmica gave a yelp as he tumbled over. With Slate being momentarily distracted by this, Ivy managed to push him off. Carlos helped her up,

'Thanks.' She breathed,

'You're welcome.' He puffed.

'Uh, guys? Could I have some assistance?' Flik was having trouble with being the distraction and avoiding attack. Ivy and Carlos hurried over. Carlos punched Slate in the back. Ivy hit Martha in the stomach. Suddenly, they heard Mr. Soil's shouts. Recess was over.

'We've gotta go!' Carlos said. Ivy smiled,

'Be back in a moment.' She ran straight for Myrmica and kicked him hard in the knees, he clutched his head. [*note: ants have their equivalent of ears in their knees, Myrmica was feeling strong vibrations, giving him a head ache.] She hurried back,

'Told ye I'd be going with a 'kick and run' policy! Come on; we can lose them in the crowd!'

They hurried as fast as they could into the large group of rushing children. Fortunately, because they were small compared to the older children, it was much more difficult to get noticed.

As they approached the lesson chamber, they let out sighs of relief.

'. . . And we were like 'aahhhhhh!' And then Carlos gives Myrmica the old one-two!' Ivy was jabbering, then started doing impressions.

'What the?' Flik asked. Carlos shrugged before bursting into laughter. Mr. Soil hadn't arrived yet.

'Oh doesn't matter! The point is . . .' Flik looked over his shoulder. Atta was sitting by herself in the corner of the room looking rather lonely. Flik hesitated; he was incredibly nervous just around her never mind talking to her.

'Princess!' he called, she looked up, 'Come over here and join us.' She got up immediately and hurried over.

'Hey, let's tell Atta about our excursion today!'

'I wouldn't call it an excursion, Ivy.' Carlos said. Just then Mr. Soil arrived,

'Alright, children settle down! You will be working in fours this afternoon . . .' Carlos, Ivy and Flik grinned at each other. Atta attempted a smile. Mr. Soil began handing each child a leaf. Maybe Flik might be able to become friends with Atta now, the very thought made him feel so happy.

'Oh Flik! You just ripped my leaf! Now my work's ruined! What's Mother gonna say! Thanks a lot!'

'Sorry, Princess . . .' she glared at him. Flik sighed. But then again, maybe not.

Page 12 of 12


	3. Hemlock

**A Little Bug's Life**

**Hemlock**

'I'm getting bored of spelling . . .' Flik muttered to himself.

'So am I!' said Hazel cheerfully. Flik felt embarrassed; he hadn't meant for Hazel to hear him, 'I think we've done enough for tonight in anycase. Let's talk about something interesting! Know any good rumors?'

Flik's day hadn't exactly gone smoothly from the beginning but at least things had seemed to be getting better after lunch and then he had actually been wanted in a group! But then he had ripped Atta's leaf. Oh, how he wished he hadn't been so clumsy! First she had had a go at him and then, after he had apologized several times, ignored him for the rest of the lesson. He had been relieved when the school day had ended and he could get away from the other children. Hazel had come to pick him up.

'I suppose,' Mr. Soil had said to Hazel, 'You're going to put more of your theories into the boy's head!'

'Actually, Soil, I'm going to help him with his spelling.' Mr. Soil's expression changed when he heard this,

'At least you're doing something useful for a change. And while you're at it, I would help him with his math work . . .'

'So, Flik, if the grasshoppers kill off 3 ants each visit for 4 visits, how many ants will they have killed off?'

'12 ants.' Flik had replied.

'HAZEL!'

'What? He got the correct answer!' And so they had gone off to Hazel's chamber to practice spelling. 'Flik, how do you spell 'grain'?'

'Um . . . G.R.A.N.E?'

'Not exactly, there is no 'E' at the end and there is an 'I' between 'A' and 'N'. How do you spell 'tunnel'?'

'T.U.N.E.L?'

'There's a double 'N'. Think of it as a tunnel is long so it needs two 'N's. You'll need to know this one! How do you spell 'grasshopper'?'

'I'll bet you do though! You know all the interesting stuff!' Hazel laughed,

'Well, I do know some things . . .'

'Everything!'

'No, not everything . . .'

'Betcha' do!' Hazel laughed again.

'No one knows everything!'

'Tell me something interesting, please!'

'What type of thing?'

'Something exciting and mysterious!'

'Mysterious, ha. I think I may have something in that category . . .'

'Tell me! Tell me!'

'Okay, okay! No one knows exactly what happened to her or how, but . . .'

Fall was approaching the island. The grasshoppers had left and with them, it seemed, the lives of Princess Aribella and Princess Tuli. A mournful silence had fallen across the ants and their home. There was a light mist covering the island and it was difficult to see the morning sunlight. The workers were beginning to gather grain again. A group of children were aimlessly throwing a small rock to each other. Queen Acorna sat alone, her grief beyond tears. She still hadn't got over losing her husband the previous year and now, she had lost two of her daughters. She didn't notice Amadala come and sit next to her.

Among the stalks of the Clover Forest was a young white queen of around the same age as Amadala. Her mother had died shortly after she had given birth to her first and only child, Thistle, due to illness. That was the girl's name, Thistle. Her father had died before her birth. Acorna had tried to look after her but Thistle thought that she put her own daughters first and had grown very jealous of them especially of Tuli, Acorna's favorite, a very clever girl and . . .

'So pretty . . .'

'Pretty?' Hazel suddenly looked embarrassed,

'Well, I mean, everybody said so, and she obviously was . . . Anyway . . .'

She was also a kind, helpful, good natured child. And her being the youngest out of all the young queens enraged Thistle still further. Thistle had turned to getting a kick out of bullying the little sensitive princess for quite sometime until one of the young males stood up to her. A rumor was floating about that Thistle had been in a better mood since Tuli's disappearance. But due to the sadness that the other ants were feeling, no one had been able to confirm weather it was true or not. But something was wrong with her, very wrong. Her muscles had become tense. Her head was throbbing but not in pain but a sudden passion. A passion to rip, tare, bite.

She was on all fours not knowing what she felt, why she was or what she'd done. She desired, yet she didn't know how to feel this desire or what she desired. Red. Everything was red. She clenched her hands like claws. She snarled. She needed something, she needed that redness. She suddenly began to run, not knowing where she was going or what she was doing.

In reality she was heading in the direction of the anthill. Her arms and hands were moving as if they were legs and feet off ground. She bashed through the line of workers collecting grain, causing the majority of the line to fall. The redness was blind to the non-purposeful slight pain. She needed more, much more; their fear, their screams.

The workers had recovered. She turned, her expression became more fierce. She was searching . . . some of the workers looked at her as if they saw her as inferior, others were slightly irritated, a few thought it was child's play but around a quarter of them were scared. That fear . . . she could feel satisfaction but it wasn't enough, she needed more, more . . . She rushed on, her teeth bared, saliva dripped from her mouth, her eyes flashing.

She stopped abruptly. She saw ahead the group of children who had been throwing a rock. They were around her age, some slightly older. The only one who registered by name in her mind at the time was Cornelius. They started laughing at her. How stupid she looked, were their first thoughts. This made her mad and upset, but the upset merged with the anger. She charged towards them, a few of them yelled and dodged out the way.

'Thistle! What are you doing, child!' It was Queen Acorna, who seemed to have temporarily risen out of her depression due to bewilderment and fear, Amadala was very frightened. Thistle turned towards Acorna, snarling. But her attention suddenly focused onto Amadala. She could see now what she wanted. She could feel Amadala's fear; it was giving her a passionate sensation.

_Tuli's sister . . . _She needed more, more! She bared her teeth in an evil grin. Amadala looked perplexed. Thistle charged towards her and knocked her too the ground. She screamed. So did Acorna,

'My daughter!' she cried. She couldn't lose her as well! Amadala struggled hard. Thistle put her hands round her throat . . .

'Thistle! Stop! Leave her alone!' Thistle turned, her expression changed,

'H-H-Hazel?'

'So that's when you came into this! But how do you know how she felt?'

'She told me.'

'Huh?'

'I'll get to that later.'

What happened after she caught sight of you?'

'You'll never believe this but she calmed.'

'She calmed? But how?'

'No one knows but it seemed there was something about me that made her stop . . .'

Hazel looked at her bemused. In an instant she had lost all her angry passion and become victim to weakness. She let go of Amadala and fell onto her back. She breathed deeply in and out.

'Are you okay, darling?'

'Yes, Mother.' Amadala replied. The three ants looked down at Thistle. The queen was shocked, angry, relieved, confused, worried all at the same time. Thistle murmured something weakly and rubbed her eyes slowly. Acorna turned to her daughter,

'Amadala, go to the Infirmary. Find Dr. Clover. Quick, child!' Amadala ran off towards the anthill. Suddenly, Thistle sat bolt upright, her teeth bared, her fingers clenched, her eyes fiery. A second later, however, she fell back onto her back again. She had resumed her weak state.

'What's wrong with her, Clover?' Acorna asked. Clover shook her head,

'I can't seem to find anything wrong with her. She's exhausted but nothing else out of the ordinary. Tell me again exactly what happened.

'She went crazy. Completely savage. Started attacking everything and everyone in her path. She attacked Amadala too, but when she saw Hazel, she stopped. She went into this state.' Acorna explained. Clover thought for a moment,

'Is there anything else you haven't mentioned or is that all?'

'She doesn't remember,' Hazel said, 'at least, not very well. And she went back into that state temporarily again for a couple of seconds, but then she slumped down again.' Clover looked very worried, then turned to Thistle who was lying down,

'Did you eat anything unusual?'

'Only grain.'

'Drink anything apart from water?' Thistle fidgeted uncomfortably and started stuttering.

'Why does this matter?' Acorna inquired,

'I was wondering weather she had been affected by anything she had eaten or drank.'

'You mean like hemlock?'

'Mom, what's hemlock?'

'It's a plant which can make you go mad, darling. But none of it has ever been seen on the island.'

'How do we know about it then?'

'From our ancestors.' her mother explained then turned to Clover, 'The only liquid here is water. In the unlikely hood that something became wrong with it, we would've seen more effects by now.' Clover looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. Suddenly Thistle jerked violently. She sat bolt upright, as if she could hear things no one else could. She looked around wildly, then slowly lay down again. Clover made a note on her leaf and gave a sigh. She turned to the queen,

'This disease is beyond my practice. It's psychological and I have no idea how I can possibly help her. From what you've told me, my best judgment would have to be she's had some kind of fits of madness.'

'So there's nothing we can do?' She shook her head,

'I'm sorry, your highness, the best thing we can hope is that it doesn't happen again . . .'

'But it probably will!' the boy cried.

'We'll have to deal with it then, if it does.'

'Did it happen again?' Flik asked.

'Course it did! Clover was a fool to think it probably wouldn't.'

'What did they do?' Hazel gave a snort,

'While they were discussing it, it happened again! The adult's reprimands only made things worse, either made her angry or reduced her to screaming fits. By the third time, she was attacking the adults who were trying to reason with her. One of the only differences was that her memory was much better and she could remember the first occasion much more clearly but she refused to discuss it. One thing they did notice though, was the way I seemed to be able to calm her.'

'Hazel? Hazel!'

'What is it?' yawned the young male, pulling his leaf blanket up.

'I need to talk to you.' Clover said, 'Now.'

'It's the middle of the night. I wanna sleep.' He turned over. Clover scowled and shook him,

'This is important! Thistle's gone mad 3 times now and . . .'

'Why am I not surprised . . .' he muttered, closing his eyes. Clover was having trouble keeping her cool.

'Hazel, listen to me! You are the only one that seems to be able to calm her!'

'So what?'

'Wake up!'

'Can't this wait 'til morning?'

'No, and it is morning, just very early morning.'

'Too early.'

'HAZEL!' boomed the worker.

'Shut up will ya?' In normal circumstances, Clover would've shouted and given him a lecture about saying shut up and Hazel would argue that 'shut' and 'up' were two harmless words which together was a quick way of saying to be quiet but this was a different situation; she needed to keep on his good side or who knew what would happen.

'Now, Hazel, I'm sorry, but it is vital you listen and come now.'

'Why?'

'If you listen, I'll tell you.'

'Alright, but try to be quick.'

'Okay, I'll be quick.' She said through gritted teeth,

'Thistle has gone crazy three times now . . .'

'I know.'

'She's getting worse, she's attacking much more than she was before, she's not aiming to kill though, like she was to the princess . . .'

Hazel shuddered in an odd way suddenly,

'Hazel, are you alright?' Flik asked, suddenly alarmed,

'Oh yes Flik,' he replied weakly, 'just what she said . . . just connected me with something else . . . anyway . . .'

'I know.' Hazel repeated.

'I know you know!'

'Then why are you telling me?'

'I'm getting to the point . . .'

'Where you're going to lose your temper?'

'I was going to say that the colony needs you!' Hazel looked blankly at her,

'Is this a joke?' the boy inquired. Why would the colony need him of all ants? He was just 'the outcast', 'the loner', 'the boy with the extreme and wacky ideas'.

'No, Hazel, it is not a joke.' It's incredibly serious. You're the only one who can stop Thistle. We need you, Thistle needs you, everybody needs you. And I'm sure a certain somebody would've wanted you . . .'

'Alright, alright! I get the idea.'

'Good,' and then added to herself, 'at last.' Hazel gave a yawn. 'Now, Hazel you must come and see the Queen.'

'I'm so tired . . .'

'HAZEL!'

'Alright, alright. I'm getting up. But you can't expect me to concentrate in school tomorrow.'

Hazel continued to annoy Clover as they went down the corridor. He hovered in the air, moving from side to side. 'But now I think of it, I never do concentrate in school anyway. You'll have to give me a lie-in for the next few days for this. Hey, does doing this make me a hero?' Clover didn't reply, 'Cause if it did, it would be worth getting up for!' Clover sighed heavily. 'Where are we going anyway? The secret tunnel in the shadows! The underground lair! The . . .'

'Infirmary.'

'Okay then! Can't we go any faster?' Clover sighed again,

'Why don't you fly ahead, Hazel?'

'Okay then! I know you're only saying that to get rid of me by the way!' He flew quickly towards the Infirmary and landed at the entrance. Before him, he could see Amadala and Queen Acorna. Lying down on the ground was Thistle, half awake, half asleep.

'Hazel, there you are! We were afraid you weren't coming.' the Queen said, 'Amadala, isn't there something you were going to say to Hazel?' Amadala hesitated, feeling awkward her mother prodded her, she stepped forward,

'Thanks for stopping Thistle,' she said flatly before stepping back again.

'You're welcome.' the young male replied. Just then Dr. Clover arrived slightly out of breath,

'I didn't realize how fast you could fly, Hazel.'

'So what's the plan then?' Hazel inquired.

'Well, you'll probably need to stay with Thistle most of the time. At least at first. We can't tell how her mind is working, you see.' Acorna explained. Hazel nodded. 'Good boy, I'm afraid you'll have to miss school quite a lot of the time . . .'

'Yes!' he shouted, whooping, jumping and flying into the air. Someone giggled but he was unsure weather it was Amadala or Thistle. Although it was more likely to be Thistle because at that time Amadala was more serious than when she got older.

'Now, Hazel, let's be a bit more serious.' Acorna said. It was hard to tell weather she was being serious or playful.

'Never learn anything at school anyway! Ow!' The three queens burst into laughter. Hazel had banged his head on the roof of the chamber. Hazel scowled at them but this made them laugh even more. Acorna stopped first, her depression creeping back in. 'But seriously Acorna I never do!'

'Hazel!' cried Clover, horrified, 'That's very rude! You must address the Queen as 'your majesty' or . . .'

'It's okay Clover, let him be, let him be . . .' Thistle was still laughing. Hazel went over to her and put his finger to her lips. She stopped and gave a small smile but then turned to Acorna and Clover,

'So you're assigning me a carer, a nurse, a . . .'

'Friend.' interrupted Hazel. Thistle's expression changed,

'A-a friend?'

'Yes,' Acorna and Clover breathed, relieved, 'a friend.'

'I wouldn't mind one of those.'

'How did it go?'

'Well, Flik, for a number of seasons, it worked exceptionally well. Her fits only came on when she got frustrated and I easily calmed her. As time went on, it happened less and less and it became easier and easier to calm her. We had some fun together too although I sometimes got the impression she liked me a little too much, it was nice to be wanted by someone again. She told me nearly everything I think. About her strange feelings during her states, how Acorna's attitude towards her had changed for the worse, having no mother but she also told me about other things like the jealousy and resentment she was able to feel but out of all the things she told me the strangest thing; she told me was that she could hear things, things no one else could, like spirits, telling her what to do, like a destiny she had to follow. I didn't really understand, but when I asked, she said she thought she had said too much so I didn't press the subject. Recently, I've been trying to work out what she could've meant. It's probably the link to what her problem was, it keeps slipping, I may be close but I still can't grasp it. I stopped her running away once, after she overheard Clover and Acorna talking about her, she would've been killed. I know it was the right thing for me to do for the friend she was to me but sometimes I regret it, I know you think that sounds really mean but once I've got to the end you'll know why I say that. One day, everything changed . . .'

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' Hazel cried, feeling very embarrassed. Amadala was staring at him. Many of the young workers had stopped what they were doing and were giggling loudly. 'I'm sorry, Amadala. I-I-I shouldn't have asked. I'll – I'll – I'll go now . . .'

'Hazel, wait!' Hazel turned back, confused.

'Yes.'

'Y-Y-You wanna g-go out with me?' The giggling got louder.

'A-ha.' she replied, looking a little embarrassed herself.

'Stop laughing, Flik!'

'I can't help it!' Hazel gave a smile.

'I expect you'll get yourself into the same sort of situation in the future. Probably sooner than you think.' Flik smiled awkwardly, his thoughts falling on Atta. 'You're hiding something from me Flik!' he laughed, 'I can tell! You have a soft spot for someone don't you!'

'No! No-one! Honest!'

'Flik, I can tell! Don't try hiding it.'

'Alright I do,' he admitted grumpily,

'Are you going to tell me who it is?' Flik hesitated. It was pretty embarrassing, and how would Hazel react?

'I dunno . . .'

'Shall I try and guess?' Flik nodded. 'Um . . . Ivy?' Flik shook his head, 'Clarice?'

'I don't know her.'

'No, I didn't think you would, she's in the class above you, very nice girl. Hum . . . Beela?' Flik made a face. 'Okay, no!' Hazel laughed, 'hum . . . do I know her?' Flik nodded nervously. 'I can't think of anymore workers around your age . . . Hang on! You don't fancy a worker, do you?' Flik looked awkward. Hazel lowered his voice to a whisper, 'Is it Atta?' Flik put his head in his hands. 'Oh, Flik, it's alright! It's perfectly natural to have a crush.'

'But I think it's more than that though . . .'

'Doesn't matter.'

'But why do I have to like her! I swear she hates me!'

'Not necessarily, Amadala admitted to me earlier that she only acted like she hated me so she couldn't admit to herself she liked me. Besides, have you ever heard the saying 'a girl marries her father'?'

'No, what's it mean?'

'It means that a girl will see her father, in effect, as the perfect husband without even realizing it and will therefore look for someone with a similar character. And you remind me of myself when I was a lad.'

'You mean, I-I have a chance?'

'Definitely, but don't try until you're a little older, chances are, she's not ready yet. Also don't go over the top or act desperate, it usually doesn't work. Although it did work with Acorna's husband but that a chance of one to the number of ants in an anthill. It's funny you should mention Atta, actually . . .'

'Why?'

'I'll get to it . . .'

'She's in your story too?'

'Yes, towards the end. Now, where was I?'

'You'd just asked Amadala out.'

'Ah, yes, of course.'

'Wow! I-I never thought you would want to, I mean . . . I thought you were too good for me . . .'

'Oh, Hazel, you're so sweet!' she said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

'Ewewo!' chorused the other young ants.

'In a way, it was my own fault what happened next. The fact we were going out spread like wildfire. I think Thistle got rather jealous and got very mad at me for it seemed to her that I had neglected and abandoned her.'

'What happened?'

'She attacked me.'

'She attacked you!'

'Yes, the worst possible thing she could've done for her case. The odd thing was that her fit seemed more controlled than it had been before. When she saw she'd hurt me, however, she stopped and broke into tears. She tried to help me as much as she could. Unfortunately, Acorna had seen the whole thing. She said she had not choice but to imprison her. I begged her not to. I told her it was a one off thing. I even tried saying it was my fault but it was to no avail.

As I expected, it made Thistle worse. Her fit was on almost constantly. And because she couldn't hurt or attack anyone or anything but herself that's what she did. I visited her every day as often as I could. It definitely seemed to get her out of her fit for at least a short amount of time. However, some time later we had to let her out.

She was close to suicide, yes, but even if she wasn't we would've had to let her out anyway the reason being that by the laws of our ancestors she had become of age to take her Mother's place as a ruling queen. We allowed her to do this but agreed limitations. The main one of these that I can remember was she had very little power, she acted more like a member of the Council, really. Of course we were all continually worried that she might have another fit. And she was much stronger than she had been as a child.

Now, Cornelius had known that Thistle had had a slight crush on him for some time and he offered to marry her she was delighted, and for quite a period, there was much less to worry about. Amadala and I even took the risk of getting married ourselves. I think Cornelius felt more sorry for her than loving her, and it help us quite a lot. Me and Cornelius, for a short time as boys, had been friends. Soon they had children and to tell you the truth, Flik, I'm almost certain Myrmica's one of them. Me and Amadala had children too and soon had two princesses.'

'Two?' Hazel looked at him in a strange way,

'Yes, Flik, two. Atta being the younger.'

'B-b-but what happened?'

'You would've been an infant at the time it happened. Me and Amadala suddenly woke in the night. We thought we had heard our daughter, Ripple, cry. And then we suddenly heard footsteps going along the corridor into the distance. Anyway, we thought we should go and check on her to see if she'd had a nightmare or something.'

'Did you find her?'

'Oh, we found her alright. She was dead.'

'Oh, Hazel!' Amadala wept, leaning on his shoulder. Hazel put his arm round her. 'Our poor little daughter!'

'It was Thistle. No one else would've done this.' They both looked down at their daughter's corpse; it was stained with blood, her back ripped open and it couldn't help being noticed that some of her insides seemed to be ripped out.

'Oh, Hazel! Ripple was so young and innocent and . . .'

'Amadala!' Hazel cried, alarmed, 'If Thistle killed Ripple, she's gonna go after . . .'

'Atta!' they both screamed. They raced out, flying towards Atta's nursery.

'Oh, pray we're not too late.' The worried sick queen said. They rushed into the chamber. Atta was lying on the floor bawling, kicking her little legs in the air and banging her tiny fists on the ground. Thistle had her foot slightly above the infant's head ready to strike a fatal blow. Amadala shrieked.

'Hold it right there, Thistle!' Hazel shouted. Thistle turned her head to see the two angry parents. She placed her foot on the ground and picked up the child. 'Give me back my daughter!' She pretended to consider,

'Um . . . no, no I don't think I will.' She replied grinning evilly.

'You wicked creature!' Amadala cried. Thistle just laughed.

'I'm warning you, Thistle,' Hazel snarled, 'if you don't give Atta back to us right now . . .'

'You wanna 'er? Come and get 'er!' She flew out of the chamber. Hazel quickly pursued her. The two ants zoomed in and out of the tunnels and chambers shouting at each other. 'You'll never catch me!' Thistle shouted. Hazel clenched his teeth and increased his speed. 'I'm going to rip your precious little daughter to shreds!' she cackled.

'No you won't!' Hazel yelled. He put on a spurt of energy and over took Thistle and grabbed Atta. Thistle was very angry and rushed after him.

'I'm going to make you sorry for everything you've done to me Hazel!' she snarled, 'Once I've got rid of that little pipsqueak, I'm going to dispose of your wife!' Hazel gasped; he couldn't let anything happen to Atta or Amadala.

'What've I done to you! I tried to help you!'

'You abandoned me! What did you expect to happen! Didn't you know me well enough to know what you would do to me if you left!'

'I never left!'

'You left me to my instincts! You went off with Amadala! My instincts say 'Rip, Kill, Tear!' Wasn't I good enough for you!'

'You seemed fine with Cornelius!'

'I was, for a while, until that little Tuli came along!'

'What are you talking about? Tuli's dead!'

'That little maggot you're holding can't you see the likeness!'

'What's that got to do with anything! I never abandoned you! I visited you at least once a day!'

'You did at first! But you never kept it up!'

'I did; everyday except one. We've discussed that, and I'm sorry I did that.'

'The time got shorter and shorter! And even before that I thought after I attacked you might understand! But you didn't! I thought we had something! Emotion is for fools! That's what I've learned!'

'Wait, did you love me?'

'Who cares! So what if I did love you! That was then! Now I hate your guts! I cared too much that was my problem! And nothing you do now can change anything!'

'She loved you?'

'Yes, I think she must've. It explains a lot of what she did and that's probably the reason I could calm her so easily. She must've thought I loved her too.' He gave a sigh, 'If I had known that, things would've probably turned out differently; I would've thought twice before blurting out to Amadala I wanted to go out with her, infact I may even have considered going out with Thistle, I mean we were very good friends or perhaps explained to her that I liked Amadala and got her to understand the situation so she didn't see it as abandonment. Who knows! Maybe Myrmica would've been my son! If I had known the future I don't know what I would've done that's for sure.'

Hazel was overwhelmed by what Thistle was telling him and couldn't help feeling slightly responsible for the situation but that wasn't going to stop him protecting his family from her. The only possible thing he could think to do now was fight her but how could he look after his little girl at the same time? He made a swift turn into another tunnel. Thistle crashed into the wall. He quickened his flight and turned into another passage almost wide enough to be considered a chamber.

'Hazel!'

'Amadala!' He flew down to her. They could both hear the sound of approaching wings. 'Amadala, take Atta and go! She's coming. I'll hold her off.' The Queen hesitated, 'Go now!' She took Atta from Hazel's arms and fled just as Thistle came into view. 'I won't let you touch either of them!'

'Oh, really!'

'Yes, really!'

'Fine, have it your way! I'll kill you first!'

'Come and try!' The two ants started to fight; they quickly took to battling in the air.

'Thistle, what's going on?' The two ants turned to see Cornelius staring up at them. The noise they had been making had obviously awoken him.

'She killed my daughter! And she wants to kill Atta and Amadala!'

'What? Thistle you can't possibly . . .'

'Stay out of this, Cornelius, or you're next!' Cornelius stared at her then turned and rushed off,

'Royal murder! Royal murder! Thistle's a murderer! Thistle's a murderer!' he yelled as he ran. Hazel and Thistle began to fight again.

Cornelius rounded up every ant he could find, waking most of them, the ones that were awake had, like him, been awoken by the noise. They were shocked when Cornelius told them what had happened.

' . . . And Hazel's fighting her. We need to stop her fast before she kills anyone else!' Silence fell among the group and they could now hear the sound of deep, short breathing. The other ants followed Cornelius to the entrance of a chamber, 'Amadala?' Indeed it was Amadala. She was clutching her daughter tightly to her. When she saw Cornelius and the others, she promptly stood up and tried to make herself look more presentable. 'It's okay, Your Highness. You and your daughter are safe with us.'

'Well, um, yes of course . . . being silly . . .' she replied, obviously feeling embarrassed at the state she was in.

'Come on, we need to stop Thistle!'

They all rushed down the corridor to where Thistle and Hazel were still fighting led by Cornelius. At first, neither Hazel nor Thistle noticed the gathering crowd. Then Thistle, by chance, turned enough to see them out of the corner of her eye. She gasped and turned to see the whole congregation glaring at her. She stared. Hazel noticed them too and gave a smile. Everyone charged at her and she found herself being grabbed by every single ant at once.

'You see that, Amadala,' Hazel said to his wife, 'that's what we should be doing to the grasshoppers.' Amadala was too happy that the three of them were safe, that she forgot to reprimand him. They were happy to think that justice would be put into practice and that Thistle would be punished harshly for her evil deeds. However fate would not be so kind. Suddenly, Thistle broke free of the ants' grip. She zoomed into the air,

'You think it's over! Think again! You may have won this round but I'll get her! I'll kill that princess even if it's the last thing I ever do in my entire life!' and with that she flew towards the anthill entrance. The crowd of ants followed her and rushed outside but by the time they got there they saw Thistle half way across the dry river bed. No one dared to cross it, only someone who could fly had a decent chance of survival. The royals had won a half hearted victory. Amadala turned to her husband,

'Well, at-at l-least we still have one . . . I m-mean, could've been w-worse . . .' Atta gurgled and reached out towards Hazel. 'Looks like she wants her Daddy.' The queen said passing the infant to Hazel.

'Dad-dy . . . Dad-dy.'

'Oh, Hazel! Her first word!'

'Daddy! Daddy!' she repeated.

'Some of what Thistle told me made sense and made me understand how her problems had effected her life but I still can't fit everything together to discover what was wrong. I never understood what she meant in relation to Atta and Tuli. It's true though Atta does look quite a bit like Tuli. But I don't understand how it relates to Thistle, I mean I know she was jealous but I got the impression it wasn't just that. It's probably something she mentioned very briefly while talking to me which didn't really seem to matter at the time or maybe something she said when she was having one of her fits.'

'She'll be dead by now though won't she? I mean out there, by herself with bigger bugs around . . .' Hazel shook his head,

'I don't know why I think this, but something tells me she's still out there, waiting. Probably scheming how to get rid of Atta.'

'You mean she's . . .'

'Oh, Daddy, have you seen Mother?' They both turned to see Atta at the chamber entrance. 'Flik, why are you staring at me?'

16


	4. The Cliff Edge

**A Little Bug's Life**

**The Cliff Edge**

'Oh, um, no reason.' Atta gave a snort.

'No doubt you were just trying to make me feel awkward!'

'I'm sure he meant nothing by it, Atta, probably just surprised to see you.' Hazel said. There was a moment of silence.

'Oh, I guess so. What's he doing here anyway?'

'I'm helping Flik with his spelling.'

'Oh, can you help me too at some point? If he gets better I'll be the worst in the class!' Hazel couldn't help but laugh. Flik smiled, well, at least that was something he and the princess had in common.

'I think your mother's in the Council Chamber.'

'Okay, bye Daddy! Oh, and bye Flik.' She ran down the corridor and out of sight.

'Doesn't she know?' Flik asked Hazel who shook his head.

'I don't think she's old enough to know yet. It's not generally the type of thing I would tell a child your age . . .'

'But you told me!'

'Yes, but you're an exception. You're the only person I can tell because you're the only one who'll listen. Besides, you need to be aware and it could be very useful one day . . .'

'It could?'

'Well, if say she returned . . .' Flik got the idea. 'Besides, not even Amadala knows everything I've told you. And I don't think she wants to discuss it. She's forbidden me to tell Atta anything, anyway. And when it obviously is time, she'll need some persuading.' Flik nodded.

The Queen was obviously very protective of her daughter from anything. It wasn't surprising really when you think about what happen to her sisters, Aribella and Tuli. 'I think it's about time you went to bed Flik.'

'Oh, do I have to?' he whined.

'I'm afraid so, but I'll see you tomorrow evening if you want . . .'

'Yeah!' Flik replied enthusiastically.

'Alright, Flik!' he laughed, 'Calm down! Calm down!' Flik turned to leave but then looked back.

'Hazel, you, your hand, what?' Hazel laughed,

'I thought you knew! I'm left-handed!'

'Are there any other left-handed . . . ?'

'No, not now. Tuli was left-handed and Thistle is. I'm the only one left here now.' Flik laughed,

'Only one 'left' here now!' Hazel gave a laugh too.

'Flik! Wake up! Wake up!' Someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes,

'Princess! What's going . . ?'

'I'm late! You're late! Come on! We've gotta get to class!' Flik sat bolt upright. Oh, no! He'd overslept! Atta rushed out of the chamber. Flik gave a yell and fell out of bed. He scrambled up and made a run for the chamber entrance.

He rushed down the corridor hoping desperately he wouldn't get lost again. Suddenly, he fell over. He crashed to the floor.

'Haha! Loser!' It was Myrmica. He had purposely tripped Flik up. (The Second Graders' classes started later than the First Graders' so Myrmica didn't have to worry about being late). Flik gave a sad sigh as Myrmica ran off laughing. He was probably going off to tell his cronies. Flik picked himself up.

'You okay?' Flik looked up to see a young blue worker, slightly paler than himself (_probably from Myrmica's class. _Flik thought) She was taller than he was and seemed very pleasant.

'Yeah, sure.' He looked around. _I'm not lost again am I? _He thought.

'You're a First Grader, aren't you?' Flik nodded. 'The chamber's that way.' She pointed down one of the tunnels.

'Thanks.' he breathed. He was about to run off but hesitated. Being late didn't seem to matter so much now. 'Do you mind if I ask your name?' She gave a giggle. He felt a little embarrassed.

'No.'

'Well . . . um . . .'

'It's Clarice.' (It's pronounced the American way, not the British.)

'Nice name.' she smiled, 'Do you know Hazel?'

'Yes, I do. Are you Flik by any chance?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Hazel mentioned you to me this morning.'

'Really? Well, thank you. But I have to go now. I'm already late . . .'

'Okay, Flik. You'd better hurry. See ya!'

'Yeah, bye!'

'Bye Flik!' Flik tore off as fast as he could towards the lesson chamber.

'Sorry, Mr. Soil!' he gasped, 'Won't happen again . . .' Mr. Soil rolled his eyes. Flik sat down with the others, feeling awkward.

'Today class,' Mr. Soil said, 'we are going to practice your times tables . . .' Flik groaned. The thing he did worst in Math was his tables! Mr. Soil began to ask the children questions. Flik just daydreamed.

Clarice had seemed such a kind and understanding girl. For a moment, Flik kind of wished he was in her class but then he remembered Myrmica and his cronies were in that class too . . .

'Flik! I asked you a question!'

'Huh?' Flik woke up from his daydream to see Mr. Soil and the whole class looking at him. Mr. Soil sighed.

'Flik, what's 6 x 5?'

'Why are you asking me that, Mr. Soil?'

'Because we are doing multiplication!' Mr. Soil said, obviously irritated.

'That's not what I meant. The answer's written up on the wall there, Mr. Soil. I can see it from here. It's 30.' Was Flik dreaming again, or did he hear the princess giggle? Mr. Soil was trying to keep his temper.

'Alright, Flik, I'll give you another one.' he told him through gritted teeth, 'What's 9 x 5?'

'45.' Mr. Soil's eyes widened in surprise. 'I-I-I got it right?' Flik spluttered.

'That's correct, Flik.' Flik stared open mouthed. How? How could he have got it right?

_This lesson is so boring! _Flik thought as Mr. Soil went on about basic tunnel safety. _As if I'm going to remember anything he says anyway! _

'Is it nearly over?' Flik said to himself, a little louder than he should have. Mr. Soil had obviously heard him. Flik smiled awkwardly.

'Flik, see me after class.' Flik gulped and laughed nervously. Mr. Soil continued where he had left off. One of the other boys started talking to another. 'Haven't you caused enough problems for yourself, Flik?' Flik stared at him.

'I wasn't talking!'

'Yes you were and even . . .'

'No I wasn't!'

'Don't talk back!'

'But it wasn't me! It was someone else! Just because I . . .'

'I told you not to talk back!'

'But, I . . .'

'I told you . . .'

'It wasn't . . .'

'Hold your tongue!' Flik fell silent but it was evident he was mad at his teacher. 'Flik, go and stand outside the Council Chamber! If anyone asks why you're there, you can tell them why!'

'I will!' Flik retorted without thinking.

'That's it! I'm taking you to see the queen! You can see what she thinks of this!' As soon as they left the chamber, the children started chatting.

'He stood up to a teacher!' exclaimed a worker.

'That was way cool!' replied another.

'And that lecture was dead boring!' said a third.

'Oh, dear!' Atta said to herself, 'He's going to get into so much trouble for that!'

Flik was too mad to be frightened. Wasn't he allowed to have an opinion? Mr. Soil simply wouldn't listen to him! How unfair was that! It had been that other boy who had started talking, not him! Why was he in trouble? It didn't make any sense!

They entered the Council Chamber. The entire council plus the queen were in there.

'What's Flik done!' Hazel demanded, rushing over to his little friend.

'He's been exceptionally rude!' Mr. Soil replied, 'Making comments, arguing, lying . . .'

'I wasn't lying!' Flik retorted.

'You see!'

'Why would Flik lie?' Hazel asked, managing to keep calm but obviously agitated. Mr. Soil hesitated. 'Exactly! You need to adjust your ideas, Soil!'

'I do not!' Mr. Soil raged, 'It's that boy! He . . .'

'What?'

'He was very rude, kept interrupted, wouldn't accept what I was saying, even said what I was teaching was boring and I . . .'

'Well maybe it was! You're only doing what's on the curriculum! No need to get so uptight if someone thinks it's boring!'

'Well, maybe Basic Tunnel Safety is a little dull but . . .'

'Basic Tunnel Safety! No wonder he thought it was boring! I bet if you asked any of the other children's real opinion they would agree with him!'

'You're totally missing the point!'

'You're totally missing my point! Just because he has opinion he wants to express does not mean he is trying to offend you! You obviously don't understand his point of view and he doesn't understand yours!'

'That is not relevant! He kept interrupting and . . .'

'Did it ever occur to you to listen to what he had to say?' Mr. Soil didn't reply. 'Exactly!' Hazel turned to Flik. 'Come with me to my chamber, Flik, I need to talk to you.' The boy nodded.

'Hazel, he needs to go back to class!' Mr. Soil said grouchily.

'From what I've heard, he wouldn't be learning anything if he did go back.'

'Now Flik, tell me exactly what happened.'

'Mr. Soil said I – I was talking. But I wasn't, he only thought that, because I let it out that I thought it was b-b-boring, which it was, but it was by accident, I don't know why I couldn't've said it anyway. Then he gets mad at me for that so blames me when he hears someone talking but it wasn't me! I tell him it wasn't me but he won't listen to me! And then he gets even madder at me. Then he starts going on about me talking back! Well, I wouldn't be if he'd listened to me the first time I said it! And I – I – I . . .' Flik had started crying near the beginning of his explanation.

'Oh, Flik, don't cry! You're right but they don't understand, they don't even try, and you can't change them. Believe me, I've tried plenty of times! And for some reason, most of the time, people keep their opinions to themselves. The only explanation I can come up with is fear; fear of not fitting in or fear of individuals. At least it keeps society together, I suppose but I do wish people would act more like individuals for a change. It must be incredibly rare to know someone else for who they really are. During class though, I advise keeping your opinions to yourself.' Flik nodded. 'But outside let them show. You can let out all your frustration on me if you like!' Flik gave a small smile but then let out a sigh.

'I'm so useless, Hazel. I'll never be anything. I'll never be cool like you,' Hazel had a bit of trouble not to laugh at his last remark. 'I'm just, a small insignificant leaf or a seed or something.'

'A seed . . .' Hazel said to himself. He began to look around the chamber.

'What are you looking for, Hazel?'

'Aha!' He ran over to Flik and handed him a seed, 'You're right, Flik. You're like a seed but think of a seed in a different way. Think of the big tree.'

'Okay . . .' Flik said uncertainly.

'Now, what was the tree originally before it became a tree?'

'Uh . . .'

'It was this seed, wasn't it?'

'But this seed is here, it isn't that tree!'

'Well, another seed then, any seed.'

'Except this one?'

'Yes, except that one. Over time, a seed grows into a tree . . .'

'But this one won't because it's here and not in the ground. Should we bury it?'

'It doesn't matter if this particular one is or not. The point is that the seed grows into a tree over time. From something that may seem pretty useless . . .'

'Unless you were hungry.'

'Yes, unless you were hungry. But it grows into a huge, magnificent tree. That's what you're going to do.'

'Oh, I get it.'

'You'll be a great ant one day, Little Rebel! You'll see!'

'Huh? What did you call me?'

'Little Rebel, you don't mind if I call you that do you?'

'N-no,' Flik replied, a grin spreading across his face, 'I like it! I really like it!' Hazel grinned back at him.

Flik was trying to avoid the other children. They seemed to be under the impression that he had done something wonderful! Well, most of them anyway; Myrmica was furious that everyone thought so well of Flik. Martha was slightly irritated. Slate and Herb were not sure what to think; they were supposed to share the same opinion as Myrmica on everything but they couldn't help sympathizing with 'Flik's fans for the day'. Myrmica wanted to get some type of revenge on Flik; he'd make him sorry!

Flik was sitting close to the edge of the island. The cliffs were very steep. He wished he'd stayed with Hazel. He wanted to go back to his chamber but that meant going past the other children and they'd start blinding him with questions and wanting to know every single detail of what happened. No, he would stay where he was. He lay down on the ground to rest. He was almost asleep when he heard the sound of laughter coming from nearby. He sat up abruptly. He knew that laugh anywhere; it was Myrmica's; he and his cronies must be coming! Flik stood up. He was about to run off when Myrmica and his cronies came into view. Flik backed away, heading in the direction of the cliff edge.

'Whatcha' doing out here alone, loser?' Myrmica sneered. Flik didn't reply. 'You're not scared of us are you, loser!'

'N-n-n-no.'

'Of course you're not!' he jeered, walking right up to him and sticking his face in his, 'That's why you're not about to get pushed off the island!' Before Flik could react, Myrmica had pushed him off the edge. Flik just managed to hold onto part of the rock of the cliff. 'Alright down there, loser!' he jeered down at him, grinning nastily. Flik could hear the laughter of the other three. 'Well, we'll be going now. Come on gang!'

'You're, you're just gonna leave me here?'

'Yeah!'

'But I won't be able to hold on for much longer! And I can't pull myself up!'

'That's your problem! Come on gang, let's leave flick away to his own devices!' They left together laughing. Flik stared. What was he gonna do now? There was no way he could get up without any help and he was alone. How would anybody know where he was? If someone didn't help him soon, he wouldn't be able to hold on and he would fall. He would surely be killed! No, Myrmica mustn't have been thinking; he would never want to kill him would he? No, not even Myrmica . . . But then he remembered what Hazel had said about him suspecting that Myrmica was Thistle's son. If he was anything like his mother then you couldn't put it past him. But no, he was much too young, wasn't he, to think about killing, wasn't he?

It was no use. Flik knew he just couldn't hold on. He couldn't. He started clawing at the rock, trying to grip it again but he couldn't. He started to fall.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his. He looked up.

'Pr-Princess Atta?' Indeed it was. She was the last person he had been expecting. She pulled him up. 'Thanks.' he breathed.

'You're welcome. Are you alright?' she asked. Flik nodded. 'How'dya get down there anyway?' Flik hesitated. Should he really tell her what happened?

'I – I was clumsy . . .' he lied quickly. Atta sighed and rolled her eyes. Flik felt a pit in his stomach.

'Do be more careful! You could've been hurt!' Flik looked up at her in surprise. She actually sounded ever so slightly concerned! She cared! Even if it was only a tiny bit!

'Stop staring at me!'

'S-s-sorry, it's just, well . . .'

'Well, what?'

'Uh . . .'

'What is it!'

'Nothing, it was nothing!' Atta gave an irritated sigh and marched off towards the anthill. Flik sat down, feeling very miserable. He had screwed up another opportunity to get her to like him! Why did he always goof up every single thing! He got up. He should get back to the anthill before Myrmica found him again. He hurried off towards the anthill, wondering whether he should tell Hazel what had happened or not.

9


	5. Climbing

**A Little Bug's Life **

**Climbing**

Flik decided not tell Hazel what had happened. He felt pretty embarrassed about it but when he arrived at Hazel's chamber, it was obvious that he already knew. He felt a sudden surge of irritation at the princess. She must've told him!

'Are you alright, Flik?'

'Yes.' he replied in an irritated tone.

'You don't seem to be.'

'I'm not weak!' he yelled before he could stop himself. He clapped his hand over his mouth. He looked at the ground.

'I know you're not,' Hazel answered softy, putting his arm around him, 'I know.'

'I'm – I'm sorry . . .'

'Doesn't matter. You're just a bit frustrated.'

'You know, don't you?'

'What do I know?'

'About the cliff incident.'

'Yes, Atta told me.'

'Why did she tell you! Why tell anyone!'

'Don't get mad. She was just concerned about you and she felt she should tell someone.'

'Really? She cares?'

'Yes. And between you and me, more than she lets on. But there's nothing weak about being clumsy . . .' Flik stared at him for a minute before remembering that he hadn't told the princess the truth about what had happened. 'Unless it wasn't due to clumsiness . . .'

'Yes, I mean no, I mean it was just clumsiness.'

'Okay, if you're sure . . .'

'It was Myrmica!' he blurted out before he could stop himself, 'He pushed me down there, I . . .'

'I thought it might've been something like that. Well, the important thing is you're alright now but I wouldn't advice going near the edge of the island anyway. Not just you, but for any child, at least not by yourself.' Flik nodded. 'Would you like me to help you with some spelling now?'

'Yes, please! We have a spelling test tomorrow morning!'

'Oh, Ivy I'm going to fail! I'm so going to fail! And what will Mother say if I get bad marks again?'

'Atta, you've gotta calm down a bit or your results will be even worse.'

'What's wrong?' Flik asked.

'Atta's worried about the spelling test this morning.'

'The school shout will be any moment! I don't know near half this list of words!'

'You'll do fine, Princess,' Flik told her, 'you just need . . .'

'No I won't!' she shouted at him, 'I'm gonna get everything wrong!'

'Here are the results from your tests earlier.' Mr. Soil said, beginning to hand the leafs they had written on back out to them.

'I got eight!' Carlos told the others while grinning and waving his leaf around.

'Nine, not bad.' Ivy said to herself. Flik looked at Mr. Soil nervously who didn't look particularly happy with him.

'Seven! I got seven!' Flik shouted, 'Yeah! I got . . . I'll be quiet now, Mr. Soil.'

'What did you get, Atta?' Ivy asked her.

'Oh, I – I . . .'

'What's wrong? Isn't that bad, is it?'

'No, Ivy. I got seven . . .'

'That's pretty good! Same result as Flik.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Before you go to recess,' Mr. Soil said, 'I would like to emphasize that it is not honest to cheat and does not show your true ability.' Flik stared at him. Mr. Soil was looking at him! He hadn't cheated! Why did he think he had!

The children hurried outside into the sunshine. Fall was evidently coming and the adults were worrying over the supply of food for the winter. Flik had quickly picked a nice leaf to hide behind. The Second Graders would be out any minute! Atta and Ivy had gone off to find a comfy clover to sit on top of. Carlos was waiting for one of the older boys to come out.

'Hey, Flik. What are you doing behind there?' It was Clarice.

'Shh! I'm hiding!' he whispered.

'Need someone to hide with?' Flik gave a small smile and nodded. She came and sat beside him. A few moments later Myrmica and his cronies went passed. Flik and Clarice were unnoticed. 'So how was your first class?'

'Not bad, I got seven out of ten on my spelling test.'

'Oh, well done!'

'Thanks.'

'Hey, whatcha' doing Princess!' She and Ivy turned to see Martha who wasn't in a particularly good mood.

'Get lost, Martha.' Ivy said before turning away and continuing to walk with Atta.

'How'dya do on your spelling test Princess!'

'She got seven out of ten.' Ivy answered. Martha glared and ran after them. She blocked their path. 'I expect you think you're pretty smart then, don't you Princess, ha! You won't look so smart once I . . .' She aimed a punch at Atta who dodged. Martha ended up falling over and crashing into a clover stalk. She started crying. 'I've got a booboo!' Atta and Ivy couldn't help laughing. Martha was furious. 'I'll get you two!' Ivy and the princess ran away still laughing.

Ivy was telling Flik and Carlos what had happened (The queen had wanted to talk to her daughter and Clarice had gone off with her friends). They laughed too.

'Serves her right!' Flik said through his laughing.

'She was alright though, wasn't she?' Carlos asked. Ivy's expression changed.

'Yes but why does it matter?' Carlos didn't reply. Flik could tell that Carlos couldn't help still caring about Martha even though they were no longer friends. They had had a big argument the previous evening. Flik had been surprised it hadn't happened earlier. Carlos hadn't got over it.

Flik, Carlos, Ivy and Atta were having lunch by the tree. It was quite sunny for Fall but the air was pleasantly cool. When they had finished Ivy suggested they play 'hide and seek'.

'I'll be on,' Carlos said, 'Okay, everyone go and hide. One, two, three . . .' They quickly rushed off to hide. Flik tried to conceal himself under a leaf not that far away.

'Hey, looks like we've found him!' Flik looked up. It wasn't Carlos, it was Myrmica and his cronies. 'Anyone can see you there, loser!'

'Whatcha' doing there?' Martha sneered.

'Playing 'hide and seek'.' Flik mumbled.

'Don't you think that hiding up in the tree would be a better place to hide? Or are you too scared to climb it?' Myrmica jeered.

'Well . . . uh . . .'

'You're a coward as well as a loser, flick away!'

'Hey, what's going on?' Carlos, Ivy and Atta had spotted them. Atta had been the one who had spoken.

'Myrmica was telling Flik how much of a coward he was because he wouldn't climb the tree.' Slate said. Herb nudged him.

'Well, why would he climb it?' Ivy asked in an irritated tone.

'It's not that dangerous,' Myrmica drawled, 'I've done it.'

'You have wings!' Flik pointed out.

'So has Martha,' Myrmica added, 'and Slate and Herb.'

'We have?' Herb asked. Slate nudged him, 'I mean, yes, we have.'

'Silly thing to do!' Atta retorted, 'Only a fool . . !' The two groups continued to argue about the subject for some time. Flik felt miserable and didn't say anything. ' . . . Yes, it is brave,' Atta was saying, 'but stupid and I . . . Flik! Come down from there!' As soon as Flik had heard that Atta had said it was brave he had been determined to do it. 'Flik, no! Please come down!' Atta shouted up. Carlos and Ivy joined in shouted while Myrmica and his cronies burst into hysterics.

'You'll never make it, Flik! Come down!' Carlos yelled up. But Flik paid not attention to them. He had to get to the top, he just had to. That would show Myrmica and his cronies he wasn't such a coward and it would look good in front of Atta surely.

'Atta! Carlos!' Ivy exclaimed after a while, 'I think – I think he's gonna make it!' They looked up. Myrmica and his cronies stopped laughing and looked up too. He had almost got to the top of the tree! Instead of Atta, Carlos and Ivy calling to him to come down, they began cheering him on!

Feeling encouraged by the cheering, Flik climbed slightly higher than he had planned to. He sat on one of the tree branches. His three companions burst into applause. He grinned and looked down.

'It's okay, Flik,' Atta called up to him, 'You can come down now.' Flik hesitated.

'Uh . . . I think I'm stuck . . .' Myrmica and his cronies laughed more than before.

'Just stay there, Flik,' Carlos said, 'we'll think of something.'

'I can't do anything else!' he called down.

'What should we do?' Ivy asked the other two.

'I'll get Daddy,' Atta said, beginning to leave, 'he'll be able to get him down.'

'Flik, what are you doing up there?' Hazel said with a laugh.

'I'm kinda stuck.'

'You're in a bit of a situation then? Don't worry, I'll get you down.' Hazel quickly flew up to him, 'You know Flik, getting stuck up in a tree isn't the best way to impress Atta!' he whispered. Flik smiled awkwardly. Hazel carried him to the ground. He was about to say something when the queen arrived.

'Hazel!'

'What is it this time?' he sighed before going over to speak to her.

'You got stuck up in the tree, loser!' Myrmica snorted.

'He still climbed it!' Ivy retorted.

'At least he doesn't have to lie if he says he climbed the tree, unlike you!' Atta added. Myrmica shrugged and ran off laughing with his cronies. Flik gave a sigh. Atta turned to him.

'Why did you do that!' she asked in an irritated voice.

'Do, do what?'

'Climb that tree! Did you really think they had actually climbed it!'

'Well, I . . .'

'Flik! For goodness sake!'

'I just thought . . .'

'How could you be so stupid!'

'Atta, dear!' her mother called. She hurried over and followed her into the anthill. Flik looked around to see that Carlos and Ivy had gone too. Flik gave a heavy sigh. He couldn't understand it. Why had the princess started shouting at him?

'Flik?'

'Oh, hello Hazel.'

'Are you okay?'

'Not really . . .' he admitted, 'I don't understand why Atta had a go at me.'

'She did, huh? You know what I think? I think it's because she cares.'

'What? But . . .'

'She was worried, she was annoyed at you because she cared.'

'Really?' Hazel nodded. 'It's a strange way to show it, isn't it?'

'Couldn't agree more.'

'I don't understand though, why is it considered so dangerous? I mean, adults do it all the time.'

'The main thing is that it was only you, normally ants go up in groups, and of course they've had more practice.'

'Right.'

'I was thinking . . .'

'Yes?'

'That, well, it might be useful to you to learn self defense; I could teach you some if you want . . .'

'Yeah! When can I start!' he replied enthusiastically. Hazel laughed.

'Right now if you want!'

'Yes, please!' Hazel laughed again.

'Come on then, let's go inside.'

7


	6. Befriend Me, Befriend Me Not

**A Little Bug's Life**

**Befriend Me, Befriend Me Not**

_No school today! _Flik thought as he yawned and stretched in his leaf bed. He fell out of his bed with a thump, waking his room mates, his very grumpy room mates.

'Clumsy!'

'Idiot!'

'At this time of the morning!'

'You should say night!'

'S-s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to!' Most of them had turned their backs on him and were trying to get back to sleep.

'Maybe that was an accident,' said one of them, 'but what you did yesterday wasn't an accident was it!' Flik stared.

'What did I do yesterday?'

'Don't try to hide it! Everyone already knows! And more! Get lost dweeb!' Flik sighed and walked out of the chamber miserably. He couldn't understand. What had he done! Nothing! And yet that male seemed to think he had! Maybe things would be better at breakfast. They weren't.

They were worse. Flik felt he should make an effort to sit with the other children. He approached a group; they all turned and glared at him. He stared. He turned away, looking for a different group. After all, he wasn't very popular anyway.

He caught sight of a group of slightly older workers. As soon as the group saw him, they moved away.

'Buzz off!' Clarice had snarled when he approached her and her three friends, 'Get lost!' Her friends followed suit. Flik backed away, bumping into a group of males two grades above him. They were as pleased to see him as everyone else.

They kicked and shoved him. Poor Flik ended up getting thrown out the chamber (literally). He decided to find his friends. Surely they would be able to help him?

'You'll never guess what Flik said about you Carlos!'

'What Ivy?'

'Said he hoped the bird would get you.'

'What!' Fossil cried out, shocked.

'That's nothing compared with what else he said . . .'

'Hi, guys!' It was Flik.

'Goodbye!' Carlos replied sharply. The three of them glared at Flik.

'Not you too! Why are you acting like this!'

'You're a nasty piece of work, aren't you!' Ivy snapped, 'Pretending to be our friend!'

'I never pretended anything! I wanted to be friends with you! Why . . ?'

'What trash!' Carlos shouted, 'You've said horrible things about us, caused tunnel to collapse, stolen food . . .'

'I haven't done anything!'

'You've done plenty!' yelled Fossil, 'What about those infants yesterday, ha! Bruised so terribly, unlikely to survive!'

'Don't you listen! I haven't done anything! Don't you think about something before you believe absolutely everything! We're supposed to be friends! How could you . . !'

'We don't need you!' Ivy replied coldly.

'We can look after ourselves!' Fossil said in a superior, but Flik saw as stupid, tone.

'I'm not prepared to listen to you complain about me or my friends!' Carlos growled. Flik shook his head and turned away.

'You are fools,' he said to himself with a sad sigh.

'You're just saying that to make yourself feel better about yourself!' Carlos sneered after him. Flik walked away, tears blurring his vision. He walked into a wall, hurting his head. He rubbed it. No-one came to see if he was okay. He walked on, looking at the floor. Ants shoved passed him. He began to run, as he ran tears came thick and fast.

Hazel. He had to find Hazel. Hazel would help him surely? He arrived at his chamber. He ran in. He looked around. Where was he? He suddenly spotted a note left on a large rock. He picked up the leaf. Flik stared. His lips trembled and began to cry again. Hazel was in Tunnel 19 helping with a collapse and he was then going to an important council meeting. Hazel was busy all day! There would be no chance for Flik to see him!

Flik threw the note to the side. He had no-one to help him now. Everyone hated him and he didn't even have Hazel to talk to.

'Now what am I gonna do?' he sobbed, 'everyone hates me!' He didn't notice the princess enter the chamber. 'I didn't do anything wrong! No-one will listen! Why are they acting like this! They won't even listen to me; they're just so mean to me! Why? Why does no-one believe me?'

'I believe you.' Flik turned his head to see the princess. He gasped.

'P-P-Princess!' He felt very embarrassed. He didn't want the princess to see him in this state. But at the same time he felt incredibly relived and happy. She believed him! She didn't think he had done anything wrong!

She walked up to Flik and put an arm round him. He felt strangely warmed by this. He gave a small smile and wiped the tears from his eyes.

'I don't really understand,' Atta said, 'I've heard parts of conversations about you . . .'

'They think I've done something wrong.'

'Actually, Flik, they think you've done quite a few things. Beaten up infants, stolen, said horrid things about people, told their secrets . . .'

'But no-one's ever told me a secret!'

'I know, but not many ants would know that and even those who did wouldn't think about it. They would just presume it was true. I mean Carlos, Ivy and Fossil . . .'

'They were so mean to me! I tried. I really tried to make them think it through but they just wouldn't listen. It's like . . .'

'It's like everyone's under a spell and as with every spell, there must be someone who cast it in the first place.'

'How's it going, Martha?'

'Easy, Myrmica; that's how it's going. They'll believe anything!'

'Well, I didn't suspect that it would be a major difficulty. All we needed was one simple tale which could easily be true . . .'

'Then you tell something less believable . . .'

'And because they believed the previous thing . . .'

'All you need is one gullible worker to spread everything around . . .'

'They you take full advantage and turn his friends against him so he has no-one leaving him in misery!'

'Doing all this dirty work makes me hungry.'

'I left some grain in our chamber from breakfast,' he told her, 'come on!'

'These four said they'd help,' Flik looked up to see Atta and four younger children (two workers and two males who would be going into First Grade when Flik and Atta went into second). 'They don't really know much about what's going on but when I told them what happened, they wanted to.'

'Thanks.' Flik said feeling slightly awkward.

'Don't worry,' the princess assured him, 'we'll get this sorted out.' They suddenly heard the sound of laughter from not far off. The two of them hurried to the chamber entrance. Not far away was a group of children. Myrmica and Carlos, Martha and Ivy, Slate, Herb and Fossil. Both of them stared. Why? It didn't make any sense!

'What're you looking at, loser!' Myrmica sneered.

'Sneak!' yelled Carlos.

'Jerk!' Ivy shouted. Flik felt like he was going to burst into tears again.

'Leave him alone, you bullies!' Atta yelled at them angrily. Ivy, Carlos and Fossil stopped and stared at her.

'Just because he hasn't said horrible things about you . . !' Ivy retorted.

'I didn't know you had it in you, Ivy, to be so mean!' the princess replied.

'He's been nasty about us! Why should we treat him decently!' Carlos snapped.

'Come on, Carlos, let's go,' Martha said, taking his arm.

'Let's all go,' Myrmica said, 'and leave flick away before he comes up with anything else.' The group quickly departed.

'Don't worry, Flik,' Atta told him, 'we'll get in sorted out.'

'Let's think this through,' Atta began, 'it is likely that Myrmica and Martha have something to do with this . . .'

'But why would anyone believe them?' Flik interrupted.

'It would have to be someone really gullible that started this, then progressed up the scale from there. No-one would be able to remember who told who by the end of it. If we could persuade them that you didn't do anything, the truth would progress up in the same way as the rumor. Question is of course, who was this gullible person in the first place?'

'I don't have any idea, Atta,' Flik responded, 'I mean I can't understand how anyone could believe this . . .' Atta turned to the other four.

'Do you know anyone who would believe anything they were told? Literally anything without questioning?' The four of them looked at each other.

'Well,' said one timidly, 'there is someone . . .'

'Pondweed Cassandra,' another one replied.

'She's exceptionally gullible,' said the third.

'Only thing we know about her,' the fourth added, 'she rarely says anything on her own accord.' Atta thought for a moment.

'Where is she likely to be?' she asked them.

'In her chamber,' said the first, 'reading probably.'

'We'd better find her,' Atta told them, 'come on.'

Pondweed Cassandra was short for her age, her exoskeleton was a dark shade of pale blue, her face was covered with a large amount of freckles. As had been predicted, she was sitting on a rock reading. She had been taught to read at an early stage by a worker who had been given the job of looking after her as she had no friends to go off and play with. It was questionable whether she actually felt a need for friends.

'Um, hello,' Atta said uncertainly. Pondweed Cassandra looked up, slightly surprised at being spoken to. It took her a second to respond to the greeting, it seemed to be quite a bit out of use. She suddenly caught sight of Flik; if she had had more confidence she probably would have started saying horrible thing to him. Atta decided to cut right to the chase. 'You don't seem the type for starting rumors,' she said carefully, 'why did you start one about Flik?' Pondweed didn't reply. 'Someone must have told you the things you said, you obviously don't have enough confidence to lie,'

'W-w-well I . . .'

'Who told you?' Atta asked.

'My-My-Myrmica and Martha,'

'Right. Do you even know them at all?'

'Well, no, not really . . . There was no reason not to believe them . . .'

'Why did you tell others about what they had told you?'

'I –I . . .' Atta glared at her, 'I thought it would interest the others, I mean, I had something to say . . .' Flik could relate to this feeling. In a different situation, maybe he and Cassandra would have been friends.

'Well, now you can tell everyone it was a bunch of lies, that'll interest them too!' Atta snarled. Pondweed Cassandra stared at her.

It took some persuading and they had to say more than half of it for her. But at least, at last, everyone knew the truth. Myrmica and Martha never got found out; they said they had heard it from someone else and there were no grounds to prove that it had been them, of course it is not unusual for this to occur.

'What do you think Carlos, Ivy and Fossil will do? I mean do you think they'll come back or . .?'

'They'll come back eventually, Flik. They probably feel awkward and embarrassed about the whole thing . . .' Atta replied. Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. They turned. It was Ivy. And it was obvious she had something to say to Flik.

6


	7. Playing The Game

**A Little Bug s Life **

**Playing The Game**

'Guess what day it is, loser!'

'Uh, Tuesday?'

'No!'

'Actually, Myrmica, he's right; it is Tuesday today.'

'Shut up, Slate! Today is Beat Up Flik Day!' He kicked Flik against a stalk.

'Hey, wait a minute, this isn't fair, I'm not getting a chance here!'

'Life isn't fair, loser! Or would you rather I told Princess Atta, you stole from her, hum?'

'But I didn't take anything! And she's hasn't lost anything!' The other children nearby pretended not to notice. 'We can easily change that!' Flik stared at him. The last thing he wanted was the princess thinking he was a thief. 'Slate, Herb! Hold him.' Flik made a dodge. 'Hey, look everyone! The loser's doing ballet dancing!'

'That quite enough of that!' They all turned. Flik let out a sigh of relief. Princess Atta was flying rather unsteadily towards them.

'Hello there, Princess, Me and Flik were playing a little game.'

'Well, I think Flik's had enough of playing games . . .' She landed next to Flik, 'And Recess is almost over anyway.' She took Flik's arm and led him away. 'That game didn't look very fun to me, was it?' Flik could recognize some form of sarcasm in her voice.

'Not really.' Flik answered.

'Recess is over!' Shouted Mr. Soil, 'Back to class!' The young ants ran towards the entrance of the anthill. Flik fell over in the rush. Ivy ran back to help him up. They were left outside.

'Aren't you going to class?' drawled a voice. They turned to see it was Myrmica who was speaking. 'I would've thought,' he continued, 'a couple of goodie goodies like you, would've returned early!' Martha, who was beside him, smirked.

'Come on, Flik, let's go.' She led him towards the anthill.

'Hey, loser!' Myrmica called after them, 'It's still Beat Up Flik Day!'

'Come on, Flik, we've gotta get to class.'

Ivy and Flik ran into the chamber, breathless.

'Late again, Flik. But it's not like you, Ivy, to be late.'

'Sorry,' puffed Flik, 'won't happen again.'

'That's what you said last time,' Mr. Soil remarked.

'Flik fell over,' explained Ivy, 'I stopped to help him.' The majority of the rest of the class groaned. Mr. Soil sighed heavily and rolled his eyes,

'Why am I not surprised. Sit down, sit down.' They sat down. 'Now, let's talk about Ant Island history. Now, does anyone know how long ago it was when the grasshoppers first arrived? Yes, Princess Atta.'

'Approximately four generations ago.' Flik started gazing at her as if in a dream.

'Correct, your highness,' Atta noticed Flik looking at her and scowled. He quickly looked away, embarrassed. 'Now, what is the lead grasshopper's name?' There was a spooky silence. Every child knew it but they were too afraid to say it. Flik, slightly irritated by everyone else's hesitance, answered,

'Hopper.' Many other kids shuddered. There was a look in Mr. Soil's eyes that he didn't feel particularly pleasant thinking about it.

'Yes, and why do they keep coming back?'

'Because,' replied a gray girl, 'we need the protection and . . .'

'Because we are too cowardly to stand up to them!' replied Flik defiantly. All the others stared at him.

'Now, now, Flik, no need for over exaggeration . . .'

'If anything, I was under exaggerating . . .'

'Well, you seem to have the wrong impression!' Mr. Soil was beginning to lose his temper with the rebellious lad.

'But Mr. Soil, that's not true! And I think Hazel would agree!'

'Queen Amadala's husband is a bad influence! Heaven knows what might have happened if she didn't keep an eye on him almost constantly. He's digging his own grave! And probably a lot of other people's too! Now, let's get back to what I was saying before all this needless interruption; the grasshoppers . . .'

Flik looked at the floor, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Mr. Soil's lecture on 'the grasshoppers are nice really' He was wrong about Hazel and he was wrong about the grasshoppers! He had learnt more from Hazel than he had ever from Mr. Soil.

He pictured a scene with himself and Hazel waving down to the rest of the colony in triumph after the completed revolution. Princess Atta was running up to him through the cheering crowd, glowing in admiration,

'Flik, we would've all been doomed if it hadn't been for you!' You were so brave! You're a hero . . .'

'Flik?' Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?' Flik started and realized that everyone was looking at him.

'Um . . . well . . . yes, Mr. Soil.'

'Good, well as I was saying, the grasshoppers . . .'

'Mr. Soil?'

'Yes, Flik?' he replied warily,

'What do grasshoppers look like?'

'Why would you want to know that?' asked a blue girl coldly.

'Well Flik?' inquired Mr. Soil. Flik thought, he needed to speak along Mr. Soil's lines to get him to answer.

'Well . . . if we saw one, we would know what it was. I mean strange bugs . . .

'Alright, Flik. Grasshoppers are huge, more than double your size, long antennae, wings, two legs and four arms, brown or green in color.' Flik stared.

He spent the rest of the lesson imagining a scene of him fighting five grasshoppers at once. He had just got to the part where he was about to fight Hopper single handedly, when the lesson ended. He was still in a daze when he left the chamber, and almost crashed into Princess Atta!

'Oh, I'm so sorry, Your Highness!'

'Were you even listening to anything Mr. Soil was saying?'

'Uh, actually, no . . .' Flik admitted. She gave an odd smile,

'I didn't think you did!'

'Well . . . I . . .' She laughed.

'Neither did I, Mother had already told me most of it anyway.' He managed a smile. 'So, what are you doing this lunch time?'

'Avoiding Myrmica's games!' Both children burst into laughter.

'What would you say to avoiding by spending Recess with me?' Flik's eyes widened,

'Y-you want to spend Recess with me? Really?'

'Really. Why not? It's not like you're a grasshopper or something!'

'Well, I'd - I'd love to. I mean to spend Recess with you, not to be a grasshopper . . .' she laughed. Flik smiled nervously. She took hold of his wrist.

'Come on,' she said, 'we'd better get our food.'

'Where's that loser got to? I want to give him a surprise!'

'Dunno,' Herb said to Myrmica, 'Haven't seen him since Recess this mornin'.'

'Maybe he's hiding!' Myrmica sneered.

'Um, he's over there, Myrmica,' Martha told him, 'with Perfect Princess . . .'

'What!' He turned and looked where his sister was pointing. Sure enough, they were sitting on a rock eating their lunch together. Flik looked very happy. And Atta didn't look in the slightest bit irritated with him at all. Myrmica was furious.

Not only was Flik with the princess enjoying himself but there was no way that Myrmica could go over there and start picking on him. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger and jealousy. How could the princess prefer that total loser to him!

'Let's leave him,' Myrmica muttered to his cronies, 'we'll get back at him later.'

The workers in the first grade had gone for a talk about digging so the First and Second Grade classes had been combined. Dr. Flora was acting as a substitute teacher for the class and she wasn't finding it particularly easy. There was a large amount of chatter. Myrmica kept poking Flik in the back and Martha kept pulling Atta's antennae. Dr. Flora hadn't noticed the nastiness; she was too busy trying to stop the talking.

Without thinking, Flik slapped Martha's hand to try to stop her picking on Atta. Myrmica and Martha shoved him hard. He bumped into the worker in front of him. She turned. Flik stared.

'Oh . . . um, sorry, Clarice . . . I . . .'

'No worries,' she replied smiling at him. She helped him up, 'Not your fault if you're clumsy . . .' Straight after she had said this, and Flik had looked away, she glanced suspiciously at Myrmica and his cronies.

Dr. Flora was close to giving up. It was hopeless. She was supposed to be teaching them Math but how could she get the kids to listen to her if she was talking about multiplication and division? If this class was not to be wasted, she needed a topic that would some what interest them. She cleared her throat. The class looked up at her briefly. She knew one thing that was taught in school which had an element that interested children.

One of the subjects was predators so they would be prepared for later life. But there was one creature that would catch their attention.

'Okay, class,' She said, hoping she sounded reasonably confidant, 'Today, I'm going to talk to you about dragonflies . . .' There was a murmur of excitement going through the class. Dragonflies. The classic fairy tale monsters. The one creature it was not possible to find a child who hadn't heard of them.

'Dragonflies are huge!' one boy said to another.

'Yeah! And scary!' the other replied.

'Shamrock could fight them off though!' Flik said enthusiastically, 'The tales of Shamrock are the best! They're my favorite!'

'Mine too!' Atta replied.

'Shamrock was the one who discovered Ant Island, wasn't he?' Clarice asked.

'Yeah, that him!' Flik told her.

'Dragonflies always go after princesses don't they?' a worker asked, 'at least that's the impression you get.'

'Hey, Atta!' Ivy laughed, 'You'd better watch out for dragonflies!' Atta gave a small nervous smile. 'I was joking!' Ivy added quickly.

'I know, but . . .'

'If any dragonflies did come along, I'd help you, Princess.' Flik told her.

'Uh, you would?' Flik felt miserable, it wasn't really the way she'd said it but the expression on her face which had got him. It wasn't disgust but it was close enough to make him feel awful.

'A coward like you! Not likely! Whatcha' gonna do? Challenge the dragonflies to a tripping over contest!' Martha snorted. Everybody laughed. Flik felt worse.

'Actually dragonflies would go for any ant, not just queens . . .' Dr. Flora explained.

'The loser said he'd help her.' Myrmica muttered to his sister.

'Yeah, so?'

'I know exactly what we're gonna do.'

Flik still felt miserable when class was over. He couldn't get the image of Atta's expression out of his head. Why had he gone and said that! How could he have been so stupid? And everyone just laughed at him while Martha cracked jokes.

'Hey, Flik!' Flik turned to see Slate and Herb. It had been Slate who had spoken.

'Over here!' Herb said. Flik was very unsure but went over.

'What's my line again?' Slate asked Herb.

'I dunno!' Herb replied.

'What – what's the problem then?'

'Uh, it's Atta.' Herb said.

'Yeah! That was it. Somethin' 'bout Atta.'

'Well, what?' Flik said impatiently.

'Um, damselflies.' said Herb.

'No, you moron, it's dragonflies!'

'Dragonflies!' Flik exclaimed.

'Yeah!' Slate said.

'Group of them took her.'

'Went down Tunnel 19.'

'Tunnel 19!'

'Yeah!' they both said at once.

'Why are you telling me this?' Flik asked, slightly suspicious.

'Because you said you would help her.' Slate stated.

'Yeah!' Herb added. Flik wasn't sure whether to believe them or not but if it was true, who knew what could happen to Atta. He rushed off towards Tunnel 19, which was considered the most dangerous part of the anthill. You were only allowed in a small part of it.

He quickly looked around. No-one. Nobody would see him go in. He took a deep breath and entered. He walked down the tunnel slowly until he reached a fork. On the wall was a leaf with the word 'danger' written on it. Flik gulped. He forced himself to go on. (One of the tunnels from the fork was a dead end). The floor shook beneath him. It looked like there could be a cave in any moment. He increased his speed. Small fragments of dirt fell.

The end of the tunnel was near. They must be down there. He swallowed hard and prepared to fight but as soon as he turned the corner, he saw nothing. Nobody. There were no obvious signs of any creatures having been down there for a long time. He sighed. He had surely been tricked. There was nothing down there and when he thought about it, how likely was it that dragonflies were going to turn up and as Dr. Flora said, they would go for any ant they saw, not just the queens.

He sighed again and went back the way he had come. What a waste of time and courage. No-one else would be stupid enough to go down there alone. But he had thought it was for Atta, didn't that make it less stupid or did it make it even more stupid?

He reached then entrance and decided to look for Atta (just to make sure she was safe). But he couldn't find her. Should he take another look down Tunnel 19? No, that would be ridiculous besides she was probably somewhere with her mother doing something. Suddenly he heard shouts. He rushed down the corridor. A large amount of ants were panicking. Flik stared. It was true! It must be true! Why else would they be panicking? He had to find Slate and Herb. Maybe they'd seen something else. Maybe he'd just missed the dragonflies.

He rushed outside. Where were Slate and Herb? They had to be somewhere unless the dragonflies had taken them too.

'Flik!' two voices gasped. Flik turned to see Slate and Herb behind him. They seemed to be exhausted.

'They almost caught us!' Herb said through his deep breaths,

'We were lucky!' Slate said in a similar manner to that Herb had spoken in. 'We're exhausted!'

'We can't go on! Somebody hold me!' Herb fell onto his back with a dramatic sigh.

'What about Atta! What have they done with her!' Flik demanded fearfully, 'Tell me!'

'They took her! They flew across the riverbed!' Slate flopped down beside Herb. 'Oh, woe is me!' Flik rushed off. He climbed up to where the thorn plant was and looked out into the distance. If he was going to help Atta he would have to go. He was about to begin to climb down when . . .

'Flik! Whatcha' think you're doing?' Flik turned and stared. He hurried down unable to believe his eyes. He flung his arms around her.

'Princess, you're safe!'

'What the . . ? Get off me!'

'You escaped from the dragonflies!'

'What are you on about? Have you been listening to too many stories recently?' Flik stepped back, looking confused.

'But – But what about the panicking and . . .'

'The adults were panicking because they found a fresh sent going into the dangerous area of Tunnel 19! I've been with my mother all this time!'

'Huh?' Flik caught sight of Myrmica and his cronies. They were laughing their heads off. It had been a trick! The whole thing! It was very hard not to cry. He had completely humiliated himself in front of the princess. He began to walk away.

_Well I guess that takes care of their relationship! _Myrmica thought to himself satisfied. There was no way that any sort of friendship or anything else could develop between them for the time being anyway.

'Flik! Hang on! Wait!' Flik turned.

'Were you, were you going to leave the island to rescue me?' Flik felt very embarrassed but nodded. Although it didn't show, the princess felt very complimented. Myrmica was furious. 'You know,' Atta said to Flik, 'You're okay, for a crazy guy!'

9


	8. One Of The Gang

**A Little Bug's Life**

**One of the Gang**

'Don't worry, Atta! I'm coming!' Flik shouted as he ran through the forest of sunflowers. Atta ran toward him.

'Flik, you came back for me!' she called to him in delight. On meeting, they fell into each others' arms. Flik felt as if he were in a blissful dream. They drew closer and closer and . . .

'Flik! I asked you a question!' Mr. Soil said in an irritated tone.

'Mr. Soil?'

'Yes, Princess?'

'Flik's asleep,' she told him. Mr. Soil sighed heavily.

'If you wouldn't mind waking him up. We'll be starting the test in a moment.' Atta shook Flik gently. He slowly opened his eyes and stretched.

'What are we doing?' Flik asked through a yawn.

'Just about to start the test!' Mr. Soil answered. Flik grinned. He and Hazel had been studying for it the previous evening; he was expecting top marks. Mr. Soil looked at him suspiciously. Atta seemed unsettled; Flik guessed she was nervous about the test; his grin broadened when he realized that she must've touched him in order to wake him.

Flik felt very pleased with himself; he felt he had done so well that he could be top of the class. He smiled. Mr. Soil came to him first. Flik's smile faded. Mr. Soil wasn't at all happy. He couldn't have done that bad surely?

'You are a disgrace. I warned you before about cheating!' Mr. Soil said angrily.

'What!' Flik cried in disbelief, 'I didn't cheat!'

'Then how come yours and the princess's tests are identical!'

'I . . .' Flik stopped. He knew what had happened, but he didn't want Atta getting into trouble. 'Yes, I cheated.'

'The rest of you can go to recess,' Mr. Soil told the class. He turned to Flik. 'You, on the other hand are in big trouble!' Flik swallowed but was determined not to reveal what had actually happened. 'There's no point waiting around, Princess,' Mr. Soil told her, 'Flik won't be going to recess.' It was only then that Flik noticed that Atta was lingering around. His attention was quickly drawn away by Mr. Soil.

As Mr. Soil and Flik walked down a tunnel to the Council Chamber, Atta felt very guilty.

'What happened?' Ivy asked, 'Did he get detention?'

'I-I don't know,' Atta replied in a slightly worried and panicky tone, 'Mr. Soil sent me away. I only know that Flik's not coming to recess, Mr. Soil said he was in big trouble and I'm almost certain he was taking him to the Council Chamber!'

'Atta, why do you sound so worried? I would've thought you'd be really mad at him!'

'Oh, Ivy! Flik didn't copy my test, I copied his!'

'What!'

'I don't understand why he said it was him!'

'You cheated?' Ivy said in disbelief.

'I know it was wrong, I did the same thing on the last test too! If it hadn't been for my worry about what Mother would think if I got a bad result on both occasions I never would've never considered doing such a thing!'

Apologize! Why should he apologize! Carlos shook himself. He was still in the frame of mind of being a tough gang member and he wasn't finding it easy getting used to the fact that he no longer had a group of secure friends around him.

He hadn't talked to Flik since the incident and did not know how to deal with it. Should he just walk up and pretend nothing happened?

But Ivy had apologized! Carlos had heard her! What should he do?

'Carlos?' called a voice. The boy was startled. It couldn't be. Carlos was well aware that part of him strongly feared it would be her but, at the same time had a sudden, almost desperate hope that it would be. He turned his head toward the sound of rustling grass to see Martha padding through the undergrowth.

'He's lying,' Hazel said flatly.

'What!' spluttered Mr. Soil.

'You could see it in his eyes,' Hazel replied, 'they were shifting in a way which isn't natural for him,'

'But that means,' began the queen, 'but Atta wouldn't . . !'

'She would if she were under too much pressure,' Hazel told his wife in a slightly stubborn tone, 'the pressure you've been putting her under Amadala; you know she's inclined to panic.' Amadala was very rather annoyed with him but could at least tell that what he was saying was partly true.

'Well, maybe I should loosen up a bit . . .' Amadala half said to herself. Hazel turned to Mr. Soil.

'Not the best time to punish him in any case, is it, Soil,' Mr. Soil clearly didn't understand what Hazel meant. 'Oh, come on,' Hazel continued, 'who else are we going to use to do it!'

'You're Flik, aren't you?' Flik turned to see a pale gray boy who appeared to be two grades above himself. He recognized him as being part of the group who had kicked and shoved him; he wasn't certain, but I thought this boy may have been the one who had thrown him out. Did this boy recognize him?

After a few moments in which Flik had not replied, the pale gray boy studied the younger ant, on seeming to realize something he gave a nod. 'I thought you'd been mean to my brother,' he said briefly, 'that's why I did that.' Flik wasn't completely certain what he was talking about.

'I'm supposed to be in solitary confinement,' Flik responded flatly. It was the first thought that came to him, it came out before he knew whether he was going to keep the thought to himself or not. The other boy smiled, it was unclear whether it was because he appreciated the change of subject or due to what he had come to say.

'Not anymore,' he told Flik, 'you're wanted in the Council Chamber,'

'Huh?'

'It seemed important,' he added. Flik got up and left the chamber without saying another word to the other boy, indeed, what else was there to say to him. As Flik walked in the direction of the Council Chamber, it occurred to him that his lack of communication may have given the impression of rudeness but, then again, the boy hadn't actually apologized for how he (and his friends) had treated him before, it was only fair really.

She wanted him to rejoin the gang. That what she had come to coax him to do. He hadn't known what to say or do. To have affection for someone like her had that effect at the best of times. A strong, intimidating force, but like a precious gem or perhaps a dramatic, yet beautiful, dance which could not be obtained whatever you do or however you hard you wish or try.

It was the chance part of him had longed for but he had left for a reason, they were nasty, even Martha, in fact, Carlos forced himself to think, especially Martha.

Flik arrived at the Council Chamber, and, a few moments later, so did the other boy.

'Thank you, Cotton,' Mr. Soil said in a slightly awkward manner. It was then that Flik noticed that there was an almost other-worldly aura in chamber, the adults around him seemed to be in a very strange mood, or moods, and seemed to be acting, at least, a little unnaturally.

'Are you thirsty, dear,' Flik looked round in surprise to see Dr. Flora. The worker's pleasant expression seemed somehow intimidating to Flik, especially as she was being kind, which, for the adults, was very unusual.

'Perhaps he's hungry,' came the voice of the queen from the other side of him. Flik just stared at them. Someone snorted loudly. Flik turned his head to see it was Hazel trying to cover up his laughter. Flik hadn't noticed he was there before.

He liked her, he knew that, but did he like Ivy too? Carlos knew this whole thing was really about Flik. Part of him also knew that if it hadn't been her that had come . . . If it had been someone else . . . If only . . . He would've liked to talk to someone but that only Flik and Ivy would have any clue how he felt. They were both involved though, not to mention what they would think of him if he told them, he would have to admit too much, and he hadn't apologized yet! He couldn't just go and bring up the topic! And Ivy, he suddenly felt a pit inside him, she would know that he hadn't and maybe would hate him for it.

It was so confusing! It felt so natural for him to remain with Myrmica and the others, and Martha . . . And felt so unnatural to do otherwise . . . Myrmica and Martha considered themselves to have a sibling relationship, and in a sense, he felt a similar thing toward the group as well as something more for Martha.

Or was it just easier? He wouldn't have apologize, the gang structure provided a protective structure, he could be with Martha . . . She would probably hate him if he refused to rejoin.

He stood up. He had to speak to someone, and that someone was the one he was a clone of, his brother, Cotton.

Once Flik had recovered from the consideration he was being given, he spoke,

'Why am I here?' he asked in a quiet voice, 'could someone tell me, please?' There was an awkward silence in which the adults' unnatural smiles faded slightly in an almost anxious way. Hazel stopped laughing, crossed his arms in a comfortable fashion, and looked content to lean against the chamber wall and watch.

'Well,' the queen began uncertainly, 'we need, um, a little assistance with something . . .' Flik waited for the explanation to be continued.

'If only that kid, Ivy, didn't have an after school club,' Thorny muttered to himself.

'Flora,' said the queen, a little wearily, 'could you . . ?'

'We need to fill in a certain tunnel, to disable any access to a specific chamber,' Dr. Flora continued, 'Due to unusual circumstances, work cannot begin until sometime after the school day ends,'

Hazel signed impatiently.

'Basically, Little Rebel, we need you to keep Atta away from this chamber until work starts on it,' Hazel told Flik.

'Precisely,' said the queen in a slightly worried tone, 'it's very important,'

'What did you just call the boy, Hazel!' Mr. Soil asked in an agitated, almost angry way. Hazel did not reply, but simply smiled.

'Why exactly does Atta need . . .' Flik began to ask, Hazel put his finger to his lips to motion Flik to say no more. All the other adults looked at Flik.

'You will do it, won't you?' asked the nervous queen.

'You will be rewarded,' added Mr. Soil quickly.

'Yes!' said Dr. Flora.

'Anything you want!' the queen told Flik almost desperately. Flik didn't know what to say. He felt rather shocked but at the same time fantasies filled his head. He shook himself, he knew what he most wanted in the world but knew they couldn't give it to him, besides he knew he would've done it even if they hadn't offered a reward, he couldn't help but feel it wasn't right to accept one.

'I will do it,' Flik told the adults, 'but I want no reward, there is no reward you could give me in anycase,' The adults looked relived but also rather surprised.

'Thank you,' said the queen in an almost breathless manner.

'They were once nice, you see, Cotton, we used to be great friends,'

'Carle, these situations come up, I myself never had this problem, but, of course, experiences partly depend on others around you,'

'I don't know what to do, Cotton, she'll hate me if I don't rejoin, and so will the others. I mean, what if they start picking on me instead?'

'I'm sorry Carle, but you're going to have to take the moral grounds on the issue. If it makes you feel better though, it is very unlikely that you'll be bullied instead, you're not enough of a misfit, in particular compared to Flik.'

'But they surely must have some good in them, they used to be nice, they really were,'

Cotton sighed: 'Carle, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but it's very likely they were always nasty, they probably just hid it from you, or you didn't realize they were being mean.' Carlos looked down, feeling incredibly miserable; he knew what Cotton was saying was true, what he had taken for jokes at times had probably been bullying or nasty comments, at the least behind other ants' backs. Carlos sighed, he knew what he had to do and wished it wasn't the case.

'It was very good of you to refuse a reward,' Hazel was saying to Flik, 'especially when you were being offered anything, many children in your place would have probably become greedy if anything,'

'Well, I just felt it the right thing,' Flik told him, 'Am I allowed to ask why it's so important to keep Atta away from this chamber?'

'You can ask anything you want,' replied Hazel cheerfully, 'whether you get an answer or not is another matter!' Flik smiled. 'Basically, Flik, this chamber is abandoned, but we, the council and I that is, decided to check it for safety reasons, there is another way to get into the chamber but it's much more difficult; it's pretty hidden too, I know where it is, the council know vaguely. Anyway, we found some information about Thistle in there. This was a worrying thing to Amadala in anycase but unfortunately Atta had followed us, she wanted one of us to help her with her homework. It was a close thing, it was very lucky she didn't see the information, if I hadn't flown over to her and scooped her up before she could get too near she certainly would have seen it; I think she's inherited my natural curiosity! The fact that Atta was so close to seeing it is what sparked off this reaction to have the entrance blocked but naturally she is worried that Atta will go back to look for herself before the entrance is blocked.'

'I see what you mean about her trying to keep Thistle hidden from Atta,' Flik replied.

'How are you Carle?' Cotton asked his little brother.

'Pained,' replied Carlos, 'her anger is like thorns with poisoned tips; sting with the initial pain, but leave something even more painful behind in your body,'

'You had to do it, Carle, for yourself as well as the others, you would've been worse off if you hadn't you would never been clean of that poison, it's making you cling to her, once it's gone you can be happier.'

It took Hazel quite sometime to find his best friend and his daughter. They were outside, Flik was sitting on top of a clover and Atta was flying not far away from him. They were both smiling. They saw Hazel and their smiles broadened. He flew up to Flik.

'All done,' Hazel whispered to Flik,

'Done?'

'Yep, you did a pretty good job!'

'I didn't realize how much time had passed!' Flik replied with a laugh.

'Daddy, Daddy!' called Atta, 'My flying's really good!' She landed awkwardly. 'Well, not really good, but it's improved loads!' Hazel smiled at her.

'It certainly has! Your mother wants to see you, something about helping you more with school work,' Atta hurried off, flying helter-skelter toward the anthill.

As Flik was walking to his sleeping chamber that evening, he was met by Cotton and Carlos. Why hadn't Flik realized that Carlos was the brother that Cotton had referred to, they were identical apart from their height!

'Carlos is a clone of me,' Cotton explained on seeing Flik staring at them. Carlos wasn't looking directly at Flik.

'Just came to say sorry,' mumbled Carlos still not looking up.

'Me too,' Cotton added, 'for, well, you know . . .'

Flik smiled at them. The clone brothers returned small, identical, guilty smiles.

8


	9. Lost In The Storm

**A Little Bug's Life**

**Lost In The Storm**

'Flik, what are you so worried about?' Mr. Soil asked the boy he was practically having to drag along, 'they're only a grade above you, they don't bite.' Flik knew this was true, but they did shove and pick on you, at least Myrmica and Martha did and they were in this class.

'Do I have to, Mr. Soil?' whined Flik.

'There's no where else to put you,' Mr. Soil, 'everyone else has been assigned somewhere or other but you . . .' Flik got the idea, he was generally considered more of a hindrance than a help. At least Mr. Soil had a little more respect for him now than he had.

Why did he have to be put in this class? He would have preferred to be put in a much older class at least then he wouldn't be expected to understand what was going on and there would be no Myrmica and Martha. He was probably going to end up being humiliated in this class.

Nearly all the children's faces fell when they saw Flik enter and audible groans filled the chamber. Their teacher wasn't in sight.

'Go on, Flik,' Mr. Soil told him. With a sigh, Flik joined the class on the floor but sat some distance away from the other children. Flik watched as Mr. Soil left gloomily.

'Hi, Flik,' It was Clarice. Flik felt slightly relieved; at least there was someone nice, he had forgotten Clarice was in this class. 'We're being taught by a teacher-in-training today,' she told him, 'a worker, she should be here soon.' Flik felt a little better. At least it wouldn't be so bad if he made a mistake but was a teacher-in-training going to able to deal with any bullying?

The young worker soon entered the chamber. She looked like she was probably in her late teens. She looked rather rushed and incredibly nervous. Flik couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

'Sorry, children,' she began, 'I got a little lost.' Her voice was gentle and somehow calming. Myrmica smirked.

'Is she shaking?' sneered Myrmica, 'Or are her antennae naturally like that!' Martha sniggered. The worker's antennae drooped and the pale blue complexion of her face darkened. She was pretending she hadn't heard but was obviously very hurt by his comment. Flik felt furious. How dare Myrmica speak of her in that way especially when she's so nervous already!

'Why don't you leave her alone, Myrmica!' Flik snarled loudly 'her appearance is perfect, unlike yours!' He had said it before he had even thought about it. The whole class turned to look at him. He felt rather embarrassed but couldn't help but see the worker give him a small smile.

The work wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be but it angered him that many of the other children were taking advantage of their teacher-in-training's, Andromeda's, nerves. There was no need to! Had Myrmica and Martha had a bad influence on the rest of the class or, perhaps, their regular teacher was unusually strict? Either way, Flik felt there was no excuse to victimize a very nervous worker.

When it was time was Recess it was evident that this was much more a relief to Andromeda than the children.

'Clarice,' Flik began, 'can I . . ?' Clarice's friends glared at him. He was evidently not welcome.

He sat down and watched as the other children left the chamber, thinking what to do. He quickly caught sight of Andromeda in the corner of the chamber, head in hands. He got up and went over to her.

'Do you need any help?' Flik asked cautiously. Andromeda looked up in surprise. She evidently didn't know what to say. 'You're doing really well,' Flik told her. It was untrue but he felt the worker needed some encouragement. She gave a small sad smile.

'Thank you; you're kind but it's not true. I thought I could do this, I really want to teach, but the children . . .'

'It must be difficult to control such a large group, especially when they don't want to learn,'

'Do you want to learn?' she asked him timidly.

'Yes, but I'm probably one of the exceptions. Some want to chat, have no self discipline and/or are struggling with work so give up easily,'

'You're probably right, Flik,' she replied haplessly and Flik felt instantly guilty, 'maybe I should resign,'

'No! I mean, don't let me be the reason for quitting, I might be wrong!'

'No need to blame yourself, better for me to quit sooner rather than later.'

Despite the fact that the weather was pleasant, Flik had remained inside to eat; he didn't want to risk Myrmica throwing his food off the island again. When he had finished eating, he headed outside.

Flik crept over. He couldn't help but notice that Myrmica and Martha were hiding among the clovers near the edge of the island looking like they were up to no good at all.

'You are sure this will work properly, Myrmica,' Martha murmured to him.

'Of course, sis; we'll need to be ready to move though, the construction means that it should project in our direction.' Myrmica whispered back.

'Should?'

'Shh! Here she comes!' It was Andromeda. Realizing what Myrmica's and Martha's idea involved, Flik made through the undergrowth toward her as quickly and quietly as he possible could in the hope that he'd be able to warn her before anything happened. Nor Flik nor Myrmica and Martha noticed that a couple of the connections in the contraption were loose.

'On five Myrmica,' Flik heard Martha say.

'Andromeda!' Flik shouted, 'Move back, go back!' The worker stopped in her tracks, startled by Flik's urgent tone. Myrmica and Martha were very surprised to see Flik too.

Myrmica was so surprised that he fell from his position onto part of the contraption, breaking it, but at the same time, setting it off, not clockwise, in the direction of Myrmica and Martha, but anti-clockwise, toward the island edge. Andromeda had frozen to the spot. Flik rushed forward as fast as he could. The contraption hit the terrified worker. She screamed. Flik increased his pace, the thought that at this speed it was likely he would fall barely entering his head. He only just managed to grab her in time as he skidded toward the edge himself. Using all the strength he had, he pulled her back onto the island.

Myrmica and Martha shared incredibly anxious glances before hurrying off as fast as they could.

'You-you saved my life,' Andromeda breathed through breathlessness. Flik face darkened. He hadn't really thought of it that way; he hadn't really been thinking about what he was doing, he had just done it. 'Thank you, Flik, thank you . . .' Flik had a sudden idea.

'Andromeda, I've got an idea for you. Why don't you suggest to Mr. Soil that you could teach individual kids who are struggling with work, you'd be able to teach but without the problem of a large group!' Andromeda didn't answer for a moment, slightly surprised by the sudden change of topic.

'That's a great idea, Flik, you are a clever boy! I'll go and suggest it to Mr. Soil right away!'

'Wait!' Flik said anxiously, 'you must promise something first!'

'Alright,' she replied uncertainly.

'You must promise not to mention it was my idea,' Andromeda stared at him. 'If they think it's my idea, it won't be considered or even taken seriously.'

'Okay, I promise. And, and thank you once again.'

How had the fact that he had saved Andromeda's life spread so quickly? Everyone seemed to know about it! Many of the adults seemed to be glancing at him a lot more often then was natural and that was the least of it. He had lost count of how many ants he didn't know he had met during the small space of time since the incident, so many children had passed and smiled at him, others had even greeted him (how they knew his name when he had never met them before he didn't know). The most frequent conversations, however, seemed to be with ants of Andromeda's age who were probably her friends or, at least, knew her quite well.

'She was always the nervous type,' a worker told Flik.

'We were rather surprised she wanted to go in for teaching of all things,' said another.

'It wasn't really her fault,' Flik insisted, 'she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.' He wasn't sure whether he should reveal Myrmica's and Martha's role in the incident; it was supposed to be a simple prank after all but there was also Flik's worry about the bullying getting worse, Myrmica was already evidently feeling resentful which would probably cause an increase in the bullying in anycase.

'It was evidently the right time as you were there, Drip,' responded a male.

'It's Flik, not Drip,' Flik informed him in a slightly grumpy tone. He had been quite glad to get away from the group, he got the impression they were more trying to prove a point about Andromeda above anything else. He wished he could just have some piece and quiet. He was now longing for the solitary confinement he had been put in before when he was thought to have cheated on his test.

'Flik?' came a voice from behind him. His mind gave a groan. But when he turned around, his spirits rose.

'Hi, Princess,' he said slightly nervously.

'Hi, Flik. Um, is it true about you saving that worker, if you don't me asking?' Flik smiled. She was the only ant he didn't mind knowing. He nodded cautiously. 'Could you tell me about it?' Flik's face darkened ever-so-slightly. 'We can go outside and keep hidden away everyone else,' she added in a whisper. Flik nodded enthusiastically.

'Are we going to manage, Thorny?' the queen asked him nervously.

'No need to worry, your highness, we've definitely got enough,' he replied.

'It'll fine, Amadala,' Hazel told her in a lazy manner; his eyes were closed, he was lying on a leaf, arms behind his head and wearing a smile on face, 'stop fussing,' Thorny glared at him but knew it was safer to let Hazel do what he wanted rather than create havoc by getting him to help. 'Of course,' Hazel continued, 'if we stood up to the grasshoppers, there would be no need to worry about our food supply . . .' The queen sighed heavily.

'How much time do you think we have left, Cornelius?' she asked.

'We should have to sunset,' he replied uncertainly.

'Corny, honestly!' came Hazel's slightly sarcastic tone, 'we've got much less time than that!'

'Puh! You don't know anything,' Cornelius replied indignantly.

'My sensitive hearing, tells me all I need to know. Didn't you hear it?'

'What, Hazel?' she asked a little anxiously, perhaps he was actually being sensible now.

'That rumble, it was thunder,' Hazel explained, 'there's going to be a storm, sooner rather than later I think.'

'Let's alert everyone now,' Dr. Flora said quickly, her tone not completely calm, 'in case he's right.'

'You pushed me!'

'I didn't do it on purpose, Atta!'

'Yes you did! And you didn't say sorry!'

'Well, I'm sorry!'

'You're just saying that for the sake of it now!'

'No I'm not,'

'Are too!'

'What was that?' Flik asked abruptly.

'I said . . .' the irritated Princess began.

'No, I meant . . .' The sky gave another rumble. The two children looked up to the swiftly darkening sky. In the distance, beyond the riverbed, from their position near the edge of island, they could see a lightening flash as the wind began to howl. After a few moments of staring, they came to their senses as a large amount of rain rushed in the direction of the island. They began to run. The rain pounded down, the ground was becoming slippery. The sky rumbled more loudly than before. As the children scampered through the clover forest the conditions became steadily worse. They needed to get to the anthill.

'We'll do a recount,' Dr. Flora told Thorny and Cornelius anxiously, 'it may be a simple mistake.' She sounded a little panicked. Mr. Soil, followed by Andromeda, approached the three anxious ants.

'What's going on?' Andromeda asked.

'It appears that we are missing two ants,' Thorny told her gruffly.

'We're going to do a recount though,' Dr. Flora added quickly, 'it may be a simple miscalculation.'

'I'll go and count the children,' Mr. Soil told them.

'But wouldn't it be, I mean, the alarm couldn't have been avoided being heard, surely . . ?'

'No, Andromeda,' Cornelius told her. 'Now we must do that recount.' Mr. Soil returned to the group with a grave expression on his face.

'It wasn't a miscount, I'm afraid,' he informed them, 'there are two missing: Flik and the princess are not here.'

Flik slowly opened his eyes to his gloomy surroundings. It took him a few moments to realize that he was very wet and that his head hurt. He looked up to see that he was, at least partially, under a clover. He gave a small sigh; if he hadn't been so clumsy it probably wouldn't have happened. He stood up. The storm was still bad but he sensed that it was better than it had been. He took a deep breath before making a run to the next clover he could see; he stopped to rest after the fifth. He wondered where Atta was but then it occurred to him that she had made it back to the anthill.

It was clear that if it had just been Flik, the colony may have just had to hope for the best, however, the fact it was more than one, and that one was the princess meant that there was no choice but to do something about it.

'It's necessary that two ants go out and search for them. There have been much worse storms here before now but it may still be at least a little dangerous,' the queen announced to the colony, 'any volunteers?' There was silence apart from the occasion mutter of rain and risk involved in going out.

'Cowards!' Hazel exclaimed, 'the whole lot of you! I'm going and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me.' The queen gave a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes.

'Right, Hazel will need someone else to go with him,' the queen told the colony, preferably a worker.' After a few moments, much to many of the ants' surprise, Andromeda stepped forward.

'This all your fault, Flik! If you hadn't pushed me . . !'

'I told you it was an accident, Atta!'

'Yeah right!'

'It really was, though!'

Flik had found Atta under a leaf near the edge of the Clover Forest but which edge was another matter. She hadn't been in a good mood at all. As the storm had got worse, she had little choice but to take shelter. Neither Flik nor the princess knew where they were; everything seemed different and unclear in the storm.

Flik had been trying to think up an idea but the only thing he had come up with so far was a fire signal but, as Atta had pointed out rather grumpily, it was no use in the rain and would only work in anycase if someone was looking for them. He was now trying to think up something that might tell them which direction to go, Hazel had mentioned something of that sort but it involved somesort of metal which he didn't know how to get hold of. Of course, Atta's frequent complaints weren't exactly helping his concentration.

'I'll need a new crown! This one's too soggy now!'

'Atta, you'll be getting a new one in Spring anyway.'

Atta scowled at him.

'So why did you decide to come along, Annie?' Hazel asked as they made their way through the rain.

'My name's Andromeda not Annie!' Andromeda replied with a glare. She had, like most of the colony, never liked what she heard about Hazel and now she felt that her discriminating views about him were being confirmed.

'Haven't you ever heard of a nickname before?' Hazel asked grumpily. Andromeda ignored this comment but another thought suddenly occurred to her.

'I only want to say this once,' she began in a slightly fierce tone, 'don't you dare even think about only rescuing your daughter and leaving the boy behind!' Hazel was stunned.

'Are you suggesting I'd leave my best friend behind in this storm? I'm out here to rescue both of them, unlike you who . . .' He stopped, taking in what she had just said.

'Unlike me, what?' Andromeda demanded.

'I supposed you were out here to prove you weren't such a nervous type as everyone seems to think, but, well, I'm not so sure that's why you came out here. It, it isn't, is it?'

'I'm out here for Flik, he well . . . Did you say he was your best friend?' Hazel nodded.

'And it may interest you that he's a lot like me when I was younger.' Andromeda stared, looking at the misfit ant in a completely different light. Now she thought about it, she could see links between what she had both heard about Hazel and seen in Flik. They were both just a bit different, and both misunderstood. Hazel seemed to changing his opinion about his companion slightly too.

'You were saying Flik did something, weren't you Andromeda?'

'Annie's fine. Yes, he, well, a couple of kids were trying to play a prank on me. To cut a long story short, the prank went wrong and Flik, he, he saved my life.'

'So that's why I've heard your name mentioned a lot today,' Hazel exclaimed, 'I tend to try and ignore all the general chit-chat, so I don't really know what goes on as much as others,' he explained.

'Well, I'm sorry I, well, misjudged you,' Andromeda said while looking at the wet ground.

'I'm sorry too.' Hazel told her.

'I'm wet,' Atta complained. Flik sighed. 'and cold.' The leaf wasn't much use, as it was very wet itself. A desperate thought occurred to Flik.

'Look, if we hug . . .'

'Hug!' Atta cried out impertinently.

'We could perhaps, keep warmer . . ?' Atta gave a heavy sigh.

'I suppose we would be warmer . . .' she replied uncertainly.

Hugging meant that they were warmer but it also had the effect of making them sleepy and so they soon fell asleep. As they slept the storm slowly began to calm.

'Andromeda,' called Hazel, 'I think I see them! Go north-west!'

'Flik wake up! Wake up!' Atta cried out in excitement.

'Wha'?' He looked up where she had pointed but saw nothing. A few moments later, however, he heard the sound of rustling through the drizzle. Andromeda appeared among the clovers.

'Are you kids okay?' she called as she made her way towards them.

'Daddy!' Atta shouted. Flik turned to see Hazel land next to his daughter and embrace her.

'How you doing, Little Rebel!' Hazel yelled over after catching sight of Flik.

'I'm alright!' he replied.

'I'm so glad you're okay, Flik!' Andromeda told him, and, to Flik's surprise, she hugged him.

'I'll get some dry leaves to dry off on,' Andromeda said before hurrying off. Flik gave a small smile. Atta scowled at him.

'So, are you going to tell me why you decided to push me?'

'Atta I told you! It was an accident!'

As they ran off arguing, Hazel smiled, remembering something. His smile faltered, as he remembered something that had happened near there, something that had happened what seemed to him, a very long time ago.

10


	10. A Boy's Broken Heart

**A Little Bug's Life**

**A Boy's Broken Heart**

It was cold, bitterly cold. Winter had arrived. Flik had been fascinated by the cold white stuff that had appeared out of the sky. This had turned out to be snow.

He and Atta were getting on better than before. Because Atta wouldn't except that he pushing her over had been an accident, he had lied and said it was on purpose and that he was sorry.

After a few days of being ignored, and Atta thinking he had something against him, they had made up. To Flik's relief. He wouldn't have been able to take another day of Atta hating him.

One of the good things about the winter was that he was getting more positive attention from the adults because they were worried about the children getting too cold.

But one of the worst things was that it was much harder to avoid Myrmica and his cronies because going outside was off limits and class had been canceled. He could meet him at nearly any time of the day.

For some reason or another, Hazel had been acting strange. He seemed, well, sad. It was very unlike Hazel to be like this. He was normally so cheerful. What was the matter with him?

Flik didn't have much to do. He felt very uninventive at present, he was cold, he was hungry, he was worried that Myrmica would find him and he was worried about Hazel!

He suddenly realized he had stopped outside Hazel's chamber. He looked in. Hazel was sitting on a large rock. He looked incredibly miserable. Flik had never seen him in such a bad state.

'I can't, I just can't forget her. She was everything to me. She's gone. I could've saved her. My Tuli . . .' Flik stared. 'Flik! What are you doing!' It was the first time Hazel had spoken harshly to him. Flik nearly cried. Hazel could see how unhappy he had made his little friend and felt very guilty.

'You said 'My Tuli'! What did you mean?'

'I didn't say anything of the sort!'

'Yes you did!'

'No I did not!' Hazel replied angrily.

'You're lying! You're hiding something from me!' Flik ran off crying.

'Flik! Wait!' Hazel called after him but he was gone. Hazel felt very ashamed of himself. How could he have been so mean? Was there anyway he could make it up to Flik?

The evening had fallen and the temperature had dropped. A group of workers had gone to block the entrance to try to keep heat in but they had got distracted by some kind of plant being stuck there. The Queen told them to pull it in.

With a large amount of effort and struggling, they managed it. It was a small branch of something (pretty large to the ants).

'That's mistletoe.' said Dr. Flora.

'It must've blown over from the other side of the riverbed.' replied Mr. Soil.

'It's ages since I've seen any,' the Queen said. Hazel smiled at her.

'Do you remember the last time this stuff turned up here?' Hazel asked her. Amadala smiled back at him.

'Oh, yes. I remember.'

'I'm sorry, Princess, I'm sorry!' The adults looked round to see Atta and Flik. They weren't getting on particularly well.

'You're so clumsy!'

'I can't help being clumsy! And I said I was sorry . . .' The princess scowled at him. Hazel felt worse. Not only had he had a go at Flik but now Atta was too. He didn't want to interfere because he was likely to make the situation worse and it wouldn't improve his daughter's opinion of Flik. And could possible do the opposite.

'Oh, Flik, no! Don't go. I didn't mean to make you cry!' But Flik had already disappeared again. 'Oh, dear . . .' Atta said to herself, sounding concerned. Hazel went and stood next to her. 'Oh, Daddy! I didn't realize how upset I was making him!'

'It's not really your fault, sweet pea. Flik was already having a bad day. It was my fault if anyone's.'

Even though Flik hadn't felt very happy, he would normally have been able to take Atta's complaints but moments after he had fled from Hazel's chamber, Myrmica and his cronies had found him. They had been even more unpleasant than usual. They had kept calling him a cry baby among other things, laughed at him endlessly, and started kicking and pushing him around.

When he had at last got away, he had met the princess. Well, to be more accurate, crashed into the princess, sending her tumbling across the chamber. When he had tried to help her, he had fallen on top of her. Not the best day he had ever had.

'Where should we put this mistletoe, Your Highness?' asked one of the workers.

'There's a passage in the West Tunnel,' Hazel told his wife, 'It has a particularly high ceiling. I would advise putting it there.' The Queen considered for a minute whether it was safe to put it there or not, then nodded.

'What's that stuff's name again, Daddy?' Atta asked, 'I didn't quite catch it.'

'It's mistletoe, Atta.'

A grin suddenly appeared on his face. He knew how to make it up to Flik.

Flik was happy that Hazel seemed to have reverted to his usual cheerful self. Yes, there it was. Hazel had told him to meet him by mistletoe, said he had a surprise for him. He stood under it. Where had Hazel got to?

'Flik! What are you doing here!' It was Atta.

'Waiting for Hazel. He told me to meet him here.'

'But that can't be right! Daddy told me to meet him by the mistletoe!' Hazel jumped out of hiding and hovered in the air laughing. 'Daddy, I don't understand! Why did you tell both me and Flik to meet you here?'

'You're under the mistletoe! Both of you!' They both stared at him blankly. Hazel's smile broadened, 'Don't you know what you have to do under the mistletoe?' They both just continued to stare at him and shook their heads. Hazel laughed again. 'You have to kiss her, Flik!'

'What!' they both said at once.

'Daddy! You set us up!'

'Yep!' Hazel replied, 'Go on, Flik!' Both children looked very embarrassed. Atta giggled and blushed. Flik tried not to show how pleased he was. He leaned towards her.

Suddenly, Flik was sent crashing into one of the walls.

'Opps! Didn't see you there, flick away!' It was Myrmica. Atta scowled at him. Myrmica was about to break into hysterics, when he noticed an incredibly angry Hazel. Myrmica yelled and ran as fast as he could down the tunnel.

Flik felt even worse than before. He couldn't believe it. Hazel had given him the golden opportunity to kiss the girl of his dreams and Myrmica had come along and ruined it for him. No, he mustn't cry. Not again. Not now! He looked up to see Hazel. Hazel picked him up and placed him under the mistletoe again,

'I think a kiss was in order here.' Hazel said brightly. Flik smiled at him, he then turned back to Atta. She stepped closer to him with a small embarrassed smile on her face. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

They suddenly became aware of the sound of giggling. They looked around to see Ivy, Carlos, Fossil, Pondweed, Clarice and her three friends (two workers, one male) but they weren't the only ones; the whole council including the Queen had seen too. Atta ran to the other children.

'We had no choice!' she insisted, 'You have to kiss under the mistletoe! It was Daddy! He set the whole thing up!'

'Hazel! What have you been up to!' Amadala asked in a half serious tone. Flik looked up at Hazel,

'Let's just say it was a way of apologizing for earlier.' he whispered to him. Flik smiled at him. Atta was walking away down the tunnel being followed by Pondweed, Clarice and her friends. Flik gazed her as she left. Ivy ran up to Flik,

'You so fancy her!'

'Ivy! Keep it down!' Flik muttered urgently. Ivy laughed.

'I'm surprised she hasn't noticed it herself! It's obvious! I suspected it from the first day I met you! It was from the way you reacted to me referring to her.'

'Ivy! She might hear you!' Carlos and Fossil came over.

'She won't.' Carlos told him.

'She's too busy trying to escape from questioning about kissing!' added Fossil with a laugh.

'You guys, please, don't tell her! Please!'

'Don't worry,' Ivy replied, 'we won't.' The four of them walked toward the main chamber for dinner. Hazel remained, looking up at the mistletoe, his cheeriness gone. He sighed heavily,

'Oh, Tuli . . .'

'Hazel! Don't you ever, ever, stop thinking about her!' Amadala shouted.

'I can't help it!'

'Sometimes you give the impression you don't love me! It's always her you think about!'

'Amadala, you know I love you! Don't you understand how I feel!'

'What about me! How I feel!'

'I know how you feel about the situation! To me, it's obvious!'

Suddenly, Amadala flew into a terrible rage.

'SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S GONE! THERE'S NO POINT THINKING ABOUT HER ANYMORE! GET OVER YOURSELF! AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!'

She stormed out of his chamber, leaving Hazel exceptionally miserable and depressed.

'You know, Amadala!' He yelled after her, 'Having a go at me only makes me remember how perfect she was!'

'Hazel . . ?' Hazel turned to see Flik by the chamber entrance.

'

'Hello, Flik . . .' he said in a depressed tone, 'How much did you hear?'

'All of it. Hazel, what's going on?'

'I think it would be more accurate if you asked 'what went on?''

'You mean, this whole thing is about something in the past? The reason you've been so miserable recently?' Hazel nodded.

'Flik, I have a confession to make. When I told you about my past, I only told you half of it. This is hard for me, you understand. I get like this sometimes . . . because, you see, well, um . . .' To Flik's horror, tears started to pour from Hazel's eyes. 'Me and Princess Tuli were . . . were . . . were in love.' Flik stared.

'In – in love?' Hazel nodded. 'But I thought you liked Amadala and weren't Tuli and Aribella . . .' He stopped. He now realized why Hazel was feeling so wretched.

'It was later I liked Amadala. The whole thing is quite hard on Amadala too, the situation with Tuli . . .'

'You mean because she was her sister . . .'

'Not just that, you could say, in a way, she's envious of how perfect my and Tuli's relationship was and she knows as well as I do that if Tuli had lived, me and her would never have had a relationship. As I've already told you, she told me that she was only grumpy and a little mean to me because she was trying deny to herself she liked me, so when I started having a relationship with Tuli . . .'

'She got jealous?'

'Not exactly. In a way, maybe. It's strange though. At the beginning of my relationship with Amadala, she comforted me when I told her I felt guilty, it was a hard time for me when I started going out with her, I felt such strong emotions, love for Amadala, and great happiness that she liked me too but also I felt I was betraying Tuli by doing it. But Amadala's attitude seemed to change, I'm not sure when it was but one day, when I brought the subject of Tuli up, expecting comfort, she turned sour on me. It wasn't until ages after that I brought it up again. Everytime it seemed to start arguments. The only time it hasn't is when I said that Atta looked quite like her . . .'

'Is Atta's personality like Tuli's too?'

'Not that much. I've noticed a couple of times, by something she says. Oh, and when she's concerned or grateful. I've noticed she's like her then too or when she's frightened.'

Flik nodded. 'I know one thing she gets from Amadala though!' Hazel said, cheerful for a few moments, 'Her argumentative tone!' Flik laughed. Hazel's smile quickly faded. 'Well, I guess I should tell you about Tuli. Anyway, it's not like I have anyone else to talk to about it anyway . . .'

Tuli was upset. Her sisters had been teasing her again. Amadala was still laughing but Aribella looked concerned.

'Oh, Tuli! We didn't mean to upset you! We were only joking!' Aribella told her. Tuli wiped the tears from her eyes. She was a very sensitive girl and was prone to crying. She began to walk away from her sisters. 'Amadala, stop laughing!' Aribella said, with the aura of genuine leadership. Then she noticed Tuli, 'Sis, come back!'

'Let her go. If she wants to go, let her go.' Amadala said in a rather bored tone. Aribella sighed.

Tuli knew her sisters didn't mean to hurt her feelings but they often did. Amadala had a tendency to become annoyed with her sensitive little sister.

Tuli was walking along when she heard a joyful cry above her. She looked up to see a slightly dark blue male ant, a little older than she herself, but younger than Amadala. Hazel was zooming around in the air doing somersaults and giving cries of delight. He suddenly became aware of someone clapping and cheering below.

He looked down and stared. Princess Tuli? He felt a bit embarrassed. That gorgeous princess was clapping and cheering for him! He swallowed, felling nervous, then flew down to her.

'H-h-hi . . .' he said nervously, not making eye contact with her.

'You're – you're – you're very good . . .' she said shyly, having the same eye contact problem, 'At flying, I mean.'

'Th-th-thank you . . . I-I practice a lot . . .' he told her. 'You're beautiful!' he blurted out before he could stop himself. He clapped his hands over his mouth, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Tuli blushed crimson and looked exceptionally pleased.

'You – you really think so?' Hazel gulped and nodded. 'You're so sweet! Oh, I'm sorry, what's your name?'

'Hazelnut, Hazel for short. No-one calls me Hazelnut though. Would you . . . would you like to go for a fly with me?' Tuli's smile faded,

'I . . . I'm not very good . . .'

'Oh, you can't be that bad . . .' Tuli started to cry.

'Oh, Princess! Don't cry! I . . .'

'It's – it's not your fault . . .' He put an arm round her. She stopped crying and gave a small smile. 'The – the truth is, well, I can't fly!' Hazel stared, 'I've tried many times b-but I never could! My – my sisters are always teasing me about it. I . . .'

'I'll teach you!' Tuli looked up at him.

'You'd – you'd teach me?'

'Sure!' He took hold of her waist and rose slowly into the air. Tuli gave a whimper. 'It's okay, it's okay. I've got you.' Tuli nodded at him. 'I think you should get used to being in the air first. I'm going to keep hold of you for now. Try flapping your wings as we go along.' Hazel instructed her. Her lips were trembling.

'I won't let anything happen to you.' She nodded again. Hazel rose further into the air, carrying the princess with him. He began to fly around again.

'Wow!' Tuli exclaimed. Hazel grinned. He rose still higher into the clouds. 'Oh, Hazel! This is wonderful! Up here in the clouds! Just us two . . .' She gave a long happy sigh as they glided along together.

Hazel could feel her wings flapping below him. He slowly let go of her. She could fly! She was doing it! She looked back and realized Hazel had let go. She panicked. She screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. Hazel gasped and dived after her. He caught her.

'Are you alright, Tuli?' he gasped. She nodded, shaking a little. 'Listen, Tuli. You were doing it. When you realized I had let go you panicked. You can fly! You just need more confidence in yourself.'

'Hazel! I can't! I can't!'

'You can! I'm going to help you. I'll hold you up. You have to try to fly. I'll let go of you but I'll be right below you. I'll catch you if you fall. Trust me?' Tuli hesitated for a moment.

'I know I can trust you, Hazel.' she said smiling at him. Hazel smiled back. He did as he had said he would do but Tuli didn't fall. 'I'm flying! I can fly!'

'Well done, Tuli!' Hazel cried, 'Well done!'

'I can fly! I don't believe it! Oh, Hazel . . .'

'Let's give those wings of yours a bit of exercise, shall we!'

'Oh, yes! Lead the way, Hazel! And thank you, thank you so much.'

'It's okay. Hey, I'll bet your sisters are in for a big surprise!' Hazel laughed. Tuli laughed too. They dived down among the clouds and toward the ground. Tuli took Hazel's hand in hers.

'Hazel, that was so much fun! And did you see the looks on my sisters' faces!'

'Yep!' he replied before doing an impression. Tuli giggled. 'I could teach you how to somersault in the air tomorrow if you'd like.

'Oh, yes please!' she answered enthusiastically. Hazel grinned at her. 'I'd better go or Mom will get mad at me.' Tuli told him. He nodded. 'See you, Hazel.' She hugged him. He felt embarrassed but happy.

'Yeah, see ya . . .' he replied softly.

'It was then I knew I loved her.' Hazel told Flik, 'I mean, I knew I liked her before but . . . Well, it suddenly became so strong, it was like this feeling was taking over me . . .' Flik stared,

'That – that must be it then.'

'What's it?'

'The way I feel about . . . I thought it was more than a crush . . .' Hazel nodded. He understood. 'So, after that. Did your relationship just develop . . . ?'

'Well, yes it did. But not without a certain event . . . Do you remember me telling you Thistle bullied Tuli?'

'Hang on, you said a male stood up for Tuli! It was you, wasn't it!' Hazel smiled and nodded.

The sky was a magnificent shade of blue, without a cloud in sight. Tuli was sitting on the ground looking up at the clouds swaying in the breeze. She daydreamed and gave a happy sigh as she waited for Hazel to arrive. There was something she had to tell him.

Suddenly, she stopped and looked around her. The scene was no longer pleasant, and there was an eerie silence surrounding her. She got the suddenly got the feeling she was being watched. She began to shake. Someone was creeping up on her! Something was going to grab her!

'Tuli . . .' came a spooky, echoing voice on the wind, 'I'm going to get you!' The princess looked around fearfully, breathing deeply, and trying not to make a sound. 'There's no escape Tuli,' the voice continued, 'I won't let you get away . . .'

Sweat ran down the girl's back and forehead. Manic laughter echoed around her, fear was engulfing her, she couldn't stop herself. She screamed. She could hear cruel laughter. Laughter of another child. It was coming from the undergrowth and a figure quickly followed it.

Thistle emerged with a malicious smile plastered across her nasty face. Tuli shrunk against one of the clover stalks, staring in terror at the older and taller girl in front of her.

'How easy it is to frighten you! It's very amusing! I thought it was about time I came along and taught you a lesson.'

'I-I-I haven't done anything wrong!'

'Exactly why I need to punish you!' she replied, her eyes glittering as she advanced on her victim who was starting to cry,

'You – you wouldn't hurt me, would you?' Thistle laughed,

'I've hurt you plenty of times before. Just not as much as I'm about to. I'm going to make you suffer! Oh, what fun!' Tuli gulped. 'Now let's see, where shall we begin, hum?'

'Please don't hurt me! Please have mercy, Thistle, please! I know there's good in you somewhere!' Thistle just laughed and was about to punch poor Tuli in the face when she got a cruel idea. She smirked,

'Alright then, Tuli; if you give me something of yours, I won't hurt you.'

'What – what do you want?' Tuli asked miserably through her tears,

'Your necklace.' she stated with a nasty grin. Tuli stared. She touched the object hanging around her neck.

'My – my necklace?' Hazel had made that necklace especially for her and had given it to her on Valentine's Day. He had taken ages over it. It was Tuli's most prized possession and Thistle knew it. How could Tuli hand over something so precious!

'Either that, or I give you hell, Princess!' Thistle replied with a wicked laugh.

'I-I . . .'

'What's the matter, Tuli? Don't you want to give it to me?'

'N-n-no,' Tuli trembled, 'I-I-I don't . . .' and then, more bravely, 'I w-won't!'

'You won't? Okay then. Fine with me.' Thistle said exceptionally calmly. Tuli stared. What was Thistle up to? Why was she being so light all of a sudden? This couldn't be good news! Thistle took an object out from behind a clover stalk.

'Where'd you get that thorn?' Tuli asked nervously.

'Found it.' she said simply, tossing it from one hand to another.

'That thing's dangerous! You could really hurt someone!'

'I know!' Thistle replied, her sparkling eyes set on her victim. Tuli suddenly understood. She gasped in horror and ran. 'Oh, no you don't, Tuli!' Thistle spat, pursuing her.

Tuli ran, ran as hard as she could.

'That's right, Tuli, run. But you can't run forever! You're doomed!'

'Hazel!' Tuli screamed, tears flooding down her face, 'Oh, Hazel, help me!'

'I'm going to get you, Tuli!'

'Hazel! Help, help!'

'I'll make you unrecognizable!'

'Hazel! Hazel! Help me!'

'I'll rip you to shreds!'

'No!' Tuli shrieked, 'Leave me alone! Oh, Hazel, save me! Save me!' She tripped up and fell to the ground. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She was too exhausted from running. She looked up in terror at Thistle who was towering above her, smirking in triumph.

'Looks like the hunt is over, Tuli! Say your prayers!'

'HAZEL!' Tuli covered her face.

'I'll save you, Tuli!' shouted a voice. Tuli looked up to see Thistle being knocked to the ground by a furious Hazel. The two children glared at each other. Oh, wasn't he brave!

'So, you wanna fight me then, ha! Wanna fight for your precious Tuli!' Thistle snarled.

'If that's what it takes!' Hazel replied, gritting his teeth and raising his fists. Tuli felt scared for Hazel's sake. She didn't want him to get hurt! The two young ants started fighting, although they couldn't really hurt each other they began punching and kicking as hard as they could. They tried pulling each others antennae. Hazel kicked Thistle hard in the stomach, making her let go of his. She aimed a punch at his head which only just avoided. Tuli watched them nervously. Hazel turned his back for a moment.

'Hazel, look out!' Tuli yelled. Hazel turned to see Thistle about to jump on top of him. He zoomed out of the way, into the air and kicked Thistle hard into one of the clovers. She turned and snarled at him. Hazel thought she was going to attack again but suddenly she turned and ran into the Clover Forest!

'Well,' Hazel said to himself, 'I hope that's taught her!'

'Hazel!' cried Tuli, running towards him, 'My hero!' She hugged him and, without warning, placed a kiss on his cheek. Hazel grinned broadly.

'Are you okay, Tuli? You're not hurt are you?' Tuli shook her head.

'No, thanks to you. I'm just a little shaken up, I guess.' she said trembling. Hazel put his arms around her,

'Don't worry. She'll think twice before picking on you again. Did she frequently . . .'

'She's been bullying me for ages and ages but never like this before! I know why she bullied me though, I worked it out. She's jealous of me. She kept calling me a snob and stuff like 'miss perfect', 'perfect princess' and 'Mama's favorite' which now are, now I think about it, are not really insults at all.'

'Well, I can see why she'd be jealous of you.' Hazel told her, 'You're sweet, clever, have a lovely voice, you look stunning . . .' Tuli put her finger to his lips to silence him. They drew closer, gazing at each other. Hazel put his hand on her cheek,

'Tuli, I-I-I love you,' the boy confessed, 'I would never let anything happen to you.'

'I-I love you too, Hazel.' Their lips met. They put their arms around each other and closed their eyes, feeling a sensational bliss.

'I half expected you to laugh, Flik!'

'N-n-no.' he replied in a day-dreamy fashion. Hazel nodded. 'Do you think that Thistle would've . . .'

'I don't think she would've killed Tuli. Thistle just wanted to torture her. She probably would've seriously hurt her though. It's a very good question to ask though, and one worth pondering on, especially in the circumstances Thistle's seeming madness began and her hatred for Atta party due to her looking like Tuli . . .'

'Partly? I thought . . .'

'I'm quite certain it isn't just the fact Atta looks like Tuli. I think there's more to it than meets the eye. And there's more to Thistle than meets the eye. You'll never believe this, but Thistle used to adore Atta.'

'You're kidding!'

'She did. In fact, Amadala and I made her Atta's Godmother.'

'She's Atta's Godmother! And she wants to kill her!'

'Yes and I think she preferred Atta to her own children . . .'

'Really?' Hazel nodded.

'Thistle saw me and Tuli kiss actually. In fact,' he said in an embarrassed tone, 'So did Queen Acorna, Aribella and Amadala.'

The two children drew apart, gazing into each others eyes.

'Eh! Yuck!' The two children turned. It had been Amadala who had spoken but she wasn't the only one who had seen. To their embarrassment, Tuli saw both of her sisters, her mother and Thistle. Thistle was glaring fiercely. Aribella stood by her mother, her mouth open, staring at her little sister and Hazel in each others arms. Acorna looked shocked and delighted at the same time, smiling.

'Mother!' Tuli cried out in surprise, feeling dreadfully embarrassed. Acorna and Aribella giggled. Thistle was still glaring but Tuli was too happy having just kissed Hazel, and embarrassed by her mother and sisters seeing that she didn't notice but Hazel saw. He put his arms tighter around Tuli, as if he was trying to protect her incase Thistle tried anything. She didn't.

'Tuli, darling. Um, if you've finished,' her mother said giggling a little, 'I would like to talk to you and your sisters . . .'

'Okay,' she replied, 'I'll see you as soon as Mother's finished speaking to us.' Hazel nodded. He gazed at her as she and her sisters (Thistle had run off somewhere by this time) walk towards the anthill.

'No fair, Tuli!' Aribella was saying, 'How come you're younger than me and yet you've got a boyfriend and I haven't!' Amadala gave an impertinent snort. Tuli gave a little giggle. 'Wow, what's kissing feel like Tu?'

'Do you think if Tuli had lived, Thistle would've tried to kill her later on? I mean, it sounds like she hated her with a vengeance.'

'Hum, that is a very good question. Hum, I get the distinct feeling that she probably would've tried.'

'How much time did you and Tuli spend together?'

'Oh, we did so much. We spent almost all our time together. It's amazing how much we did. We had our own hideaway, we secretly left the island sometimes at night, avoided a bird attack once! That was exciting! Got a very long lecture from Queen Acorna afterwards though . . . Oh, and when we danced . . . We even learned another language together. Everyone else thought we were crazy, don't know why . . .' Flik gave a laugh. 'We even started to try to reform Thistle and it sorta worked actually. Tuli believed that Thistle needed love and friendship in order to improve herself.'

Hazel lowered his voice suddenly, 'Whatever you do, don't tell Amadala this but I actually asked Tuli to marry me. Not for then, of course. But for in the future, when we were old enough.' Hazel sighed, 'We were perfect. Life couldn't have been better. We never had disagreements or anything. It was the chance of one in a million to have a couple as perfect as us. Many thought it was a miracle. We were practically made for each other.' Hazel sighed again.

'It wasn't to last though. I know why Hopper did it. Me and Acorna used to get on quite well.' I could tell she was the rebellious type deep down and was planning to one day get rid of the grasshoppers for good. Unfortunately, Hopper seemed to have worked this out too. He would've gone for her husband if he hadn't died in an accident in Tunnel 19. It was partly bad luck as well.

It was a foggy night, and Aribella and Tuli had been left outside, not knowing which direction it was to the anthill. I was asleep. I thought that Tuli was just having a late dinner or something. Oh, if only . . ! I'll never forget it. It was nearly dawn when I woke. My head panging. I looked around. 'Where's Tuli?' I asked myself. I rushed around the whole anthill. Searching, searching for her. I soon hurried outside.

By this time, I knew something was very wrong. I ran, screaming her name. I screamed and I screamed. I-I-I found her body . . .' Flik gasped. Hazel nodded solemnly, tears pouring down his face again. 'You really can not imagine how I felt when I saw her. Her gaze fixed in terror, her mouth open in mid scream, blood smeared across her beautiful face . . !'

Hazel stopped for a moment, catching his breath and trying to deal with his uncontrollable emotion. 'At first, I just screamed, shouting her name and denying to myself that she was dead. Then I felt the fall impact of emotion and I shouted and yelled and cried and screamed. Screamed to the heavens . . .

I put her body in a coffin in our hideaway. It had originally going to be a box we kept our most treasured possessions. I kissed her for the last time and slowly placed the lid on. My soul just couldn't part with her. I could see her in my head. Smiling, waving. Rushing up to me. Saying she loved me. Saying she'd always be with me and nothing would tear us apart . . .

I don't know whether it was part of the memory of when I heard her screaming when she was running away from Thistle or if I'd actually heard her screaming for me. I lost so much. I'd always looked to the future before, seeing us two together forever, getting married, having kids . . . But all I could see then and can see now is how all my hopes and dreams were dashed. How my happiness was gone.

I cried myself to sleep and when I woke, I cried more. Days must have passed before I emerged in a state of misery, not caring what happened to me anymore. A large part of me wished I had died too. Died at her side. Died together, seeing each other for the last time being able to at least say goodbye and telling each other how much we cared.

No-one noticed me. They were all too busy trying to comfort Acorna. I've never told anyone that I found her body. I couldn't bring myself to. And I never wanted anyone to know anyway. I carved a picture of her on her coffin. We had made that box together. While we smiled and laughed together.

I never wanted anyone to know anyway. I never got over Tuli and I never will. Most of my childhood up until I started looking after Thistle I can't actually remember. Everyone's mourning for Tuli went on for a long time. There's only small parts after I started looking after her that I can remember. That was probably why I didn't notice that Thistle liked me. I just hadn't been able to get over Tuli and I was unable to think about anything else.

That's what Amadala doesn't seem to understand. I lost my happiness, my innocence, my life . . . If there's anything I can remember during that period it was powerful emotions of sadness, anger, resentment, depression, hatred, guilt; the feeling of having no soul, being an empty shell.

I still think about her now, I can't help it. And I feel ashamed. I should've waited, I should've looked for before I went to bed, I could've saved her. And Aribella too . . .'

'But Aribella might not be dead, she could've . . .'

'No, Flik. I'm certain I saw her body at the bottom of the dry riverbed. That bird probably picked it up later . . . I'm sorry, Flik, I've probably made you very depressed now . . .'

'No, no! You need to talk to someone! And I'm prepared to listen! Please stop crying, Hazel! It's not your fault! And you probably wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway. Not against all those grasshoppers!'

'Flik,' Hazel said weakly, 'thank you.' They hugged.

'H-Hazel? May I . . .? May I talk to you . . ?' It was a very tearful Amadala. Flik headed for the chamber entrance in order to leave them alone, 'Hazel, what was I thinking having a go at you like that? I'm sorry! I-I should've been more understanding. I mean . . .'

Flik walked down the tunnel towards his sleeping chamber. As he walked, he made a promise to himself that he would always be there for Atta. Whenever she needed him. He would help her no matter . . .

'Flik! Where are you? I need you to help me with something!' It was the princess. He rushed down the tunnel. 'Flik! Why are you never here when I need you!' Flik rushed round the corner.

'Here I am!' he shouted, crashing right into her.

'Flik!' yelled the irritated princess.

'Sorry!' He gave a sigh; this was not the start he had been hoping for.


	11. The Come, They Eat, They Leave

**A Little Bug's Life**

**They Come, They Eat, They Leave**

'Goodness! Is it time to finish already?' said Mr. Soil, 'Alright Second Graders, you can leave.'

'Last one out of the lesson chamber is a dragonfly larva!' Flik shouted, running towards the chamber entrance. Everybody rushed out. Flik managed to knock over a few of the other kids. 'Sorry!' he called back as he ran. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into Hazel.

'Hey, Little Rebel! Be careful down there! You're going to make yourself dizzy!' Flik grinned up at him.

'Hey Hazel!' He picked himself up. 'Sorry! I . . .' Hazel laughed.

'Doesn't matter! How was your first day of Second Grade?'

'Great! One of my better days actually!' Flik replied brightly. Hazel looked around quickly and lowered his voice to a whisper.

'What about the bullying?' Flik's face fell.

'Wh-what bullying? I . . .'

'Flik, it's okay, I know. But I can't interfere much I'm afraid. It wouldn't be a natural process, one day you'll be able to put a stop to it and besides knowing how people can be makes you more suspicious and alert to be being deceived.' Flik nodded.

'Right. But I've managed to avoid them for the most part of the day.' Hazel gave a nod.

'Listen, I've got to go to a council meeting now but I'll meet up with you later, okay?'

'Sure!'

'See you later then, Little Rebel!'

'Bye Hazel!' When Hazel had gone, Flik looked around and caught sight of Fossil and a worker from the First Grade. He hurried over to them.

'Hey, Fossil! How was your first day of First Grade!' The two other children were slightly surprised by his enthusiastic entrance.

'Oh, hi, Flik.' Fossil said not particularly keenly, 'Yeah, it was okay. Um, you're in a good mood . . .'

'Yeah I am! And I had a pretty good day too!' Flik didn't notice the obvious signs of boredom from the other two nor did he seem to hear their sighs, 'I understand something in class for once! It was great and . . .'

'Flik!' Fossil shouted, rather irritated. Flik stopped. Fossil hesitated. Flik was now expecting him to say something. 'Um, this is Pondweed, Pondweed Cassandra, Pondweed for short.' Flik easily recognized the short, dark blue, freckly worker.

'Right. But then at Recess, I hid behind this leaf and Myrmica and his cronies didn't spot me and then . . .'

'Flik, um . . .' Fossil began.

'Gotta go!' Pondweed interrupted.

'Um, yeah. Gotta go to, um, the . . .'

'Infirmary.'

'For a check up,' Fossil added, 'Yeah, gotta go . . .'

'Yes, gotta go now! Come on Fossil!' They both ran off.

'Oh . . . um, okay then . . .' Flik replied, 'I'll, um, just go then . . .' They had gone before he had replied. He sighed and slunk off. He headed for the anthill entrance. The others were probably outside.

'I'm the queen of the clovers!' Martha shouted from on top of one of the clover plants. Carlos, Ivy and (recently joined by) Flik kept trying climb up but Martha kept pushing them down.

'No you're not!' Ivy retorted.

'If any kid's queen of anything it would be Atta!' Flik added crossly. Martha was suddenly kicked off. She quickly grabbed the stalk to prevent herself falling. Atta was hovering very uneasily above the clover.

'Shove off, Princess!' Martha snarled.

'Why don't you shove off, Martha!' Flik shouted.

'Shut it, dweeb!' she replied nastily. Flik felt hurt.

'Could you possibly be a bit nicer Martha?' Carlos said with a sigh. Martha glared at him. She slid down the stalk and left. The other four slid down too.

'Let's go to the edge of the island, Atta!' Ivy said, 'Carlos, you come too.'

'Okay!' They began to walk away. Flik didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be left alone again.

'Hey!' he called uncertainly. They all turned. 'Um, can I come too?' Atta sighed and rolled her eyes. Carlos and Ivy looked awkward.

'Um, okay.' Ivy said, after a few moments. Flik hurried after them.

'Whoa!' Flik exclaimed.

'Nice view, isn't it?'

'Sure is Ivy!' Carlos replied.

'The cliff's pretty steep . . .' the uncertain princess said.

'Oh, come on Atta, it's not that scary!' Ivy said laughing,

'As long as you don't go too close to the edge.' Flik added, looking uneasily over the edge. The princess scowled at him.

'Let's sit down here for a while.' Ivy said to the others. They nodded (Flik and Atta rather uneasily).

'Don't be such a wimp, Flik!' Carlos told him. Flik sighed and looked at the ground.

For a short time, they just relaxed on the ground, looking up at the clovers and the sky. They were close to falling asleep when Flik shouted out.

'Look! Look over there!'

'What is it, Flik?' Ivy asked drowsily.

'Yeah!' said Carlos with a yawn. Atta stretched and rubbed her eyes.

'Come and look! Look up! Look over here!' The other three slowly got up and went over to him. 'Look!' In the distance, were some browny colored dots heading in the direction of the island.

'What is that?' Ivy asked.

'Looks like flying dirt to me!' Carlos said.

'It can't be dirt!' Atta answered.

'What ever it is,' Carlos said to the others, 'It's heading this way pretty quickly.'

'Ah! What do we do! What do we do!' Atta shouted, beginning to panic.

'Calm down, Atta!' Ivy told her, trying not to laugh, 'It's probably just some kind of mist or something.'

'But what if it's not!' shrieked the princess.

'I know!' Flik cried, 'Princess, why don't you fly up there and take a closer look for us!'

'That's absurd!' Carlos shouted.

'What are you thinking!' Ivy exclaimed.

'It was just an idea.' Flik replied, shuffling his feet.

'Well, we might be able to tell what it was . . .' Atta said uncertainly but it sounded like she was considering, 'If I could fly better . . .'

'You can fly!' Flik interrupted, 'You flew when you kicked Martha off that clover! Your flying's loads better than it used to be!'

'Well, I guess I did . . . and what harm could come of it anyway . . .' she said very nervously, 'Oh, okay then, I'll go.' The other two stared at her. Flik grinned. Atta unsteadily rose into the air and flew towards the brown dots which were much closer by this time. She stopped. She could see they were some type of insects. The three children below could see a few seconds later that they were insects.

'What do you think they want?' Ivy asked the other two. Carlos shrugged. Flik gasped. He had suddenly remembered something Mr. Soil had told him. More than double Flik's size, winged, brown or green in color!

'Atta!' Flik yelled, 'Get down from there!' She looked down at him.

'Why?' she asked.

'Because they're grass . . .'

'Hey, you!' Atta turned to find herself in front of a group of these very large insects.

'Y-y-yes?'

'What are you doing up here!' the lead grasshopper roared.

'Um, flying?'

'Who said you could fly in this area while we're here!' he bellowed.

'I needed to ask permission?'

'Why wouldn't you need to ask permission!'

'Well it is their home, Hoppy, I mean . . .'

'Shut up, Molt!'

'Say, Hopper,' said one of the other grasshoppers, 'haven't we seen this kid before?'

'Yeah,' added another, 'I think he's right.' Hopper studied Atta for a second.

'They do look similar, don't they?' he said thoughtfully, half to himself, half to the others, 'Hmm, Thumper?' The savage grasshopper appeared beside him. Atta screamed and began to fly back towards the island. The grasshoppers perused. They zoomed passed the other three children.

'Come on!' Flik shouted to the other two as he began to run. They followed him, before overtaking him.

'Nice job, Flik!' Carlos said grumpily.

'Yeah, great!' Ivy added.

'Mom!' Atta shouted,

'Atta, what's going . . ?' Atta had landed and was now hiding behind her mother. The grasshoppers landed not far off. The queen gasped when she saw them.

'B-b-but y-you normally arrive later in the season,' she exclaimed, 'We . . .' Suddenly, chaos erupted throughout the colony. No one had expected this immediate arrival; lookouts hadn't even been positioned yet.

'Oh, we thought we'd come early this year . . .' Hopper replied in a dangerously friendly tone momentarily ignoring the shouts of panic coming from the rest of the ants,

'Silence!' he bellowed, 'Or you'll find yourselves being thrown off this island!' The noise stopped and the ants converged into small, whimpering, groups. Hopper turned his attention away from them and eyed the princess.

'My daughter's done nothing wrong, she's just a child, she . . .'

'Your daughter?'

'Y-y-yes . . .'

'That's the princess!' he snorted, 'THAT'S the princess!' The other grasshoppers laughed too.

'Hey, Hop! How's it goin'?' Hopper turned with a very angry expression on his face. Hazel had arrived.

'You,' Hopper snarled, 'I remember you . . .' If he hadn't been so occupied with Hazel, he would've noticed Flik laughing. Carlos and Ivy shifted away from Flik, fearing getting into trouble themselves.

'He's mad,' the queen insisted, 'completely crazy, can't believe a thing he says. Time to calm down now, Hazel. Not long 'til bed time.'

'Shut up, Amadala!' Hazel muttered, 'And let go of me!'

'Do you want to get us all killed?' she muttered back. Hopper surveyed the offering stone. The ants held their breath. He turned back towards them.

'This is not nearly enough!' he bellowed.

'B-B-But that's all we've had time to gather so far,' the queen stuttered, 'Please . . .'

'We'll be back later in the season. And there better be a lot more grain than that or someone could get hurt . . . Oh, and, we found this along the way here . . .' A couple of the grasshoppers dropped a small, frightened worker to the ground. Hopper turned back to his gang, 'Let's ride!' And with that Hopper and his gang took to the air and flew into the distance. Flik ran up to Hazel.

' 'Hey, Hop! How's it goin''! That was brilliant, Hazel!' Flik exclaimed. Hazel laughed. Atta hurried up to Flik. She was not in a good mood.

'This is all your fault, Flik! You had them chasing after me! You persuaded me to go up there and look and then I get chased by grasshoppers!' she shouted before storming off.

'Don't worry, Flik, she'll get over it.' Hazel reassured him. Flik smiled up at him.

The small girl just sat where she had been dropped without a clue what to do.

7


	12. Heather

**A Little Bug's Life**

**Heather**

The ants let out sighs of relief and soon began to work again. Fossil turned away but then hesitated. He looked back over his shoulder. The little worker was still sitting there, glancing around her looking very frightened. He couldn't just leave her there!

He slowly walked up to her. She was the color of honey, she had chestnut eyes and was quite small for her age (Fossil could tell she was around his age).

She turned her head. When she saw him, she stared at him fearfully. She started to shake.

'No need to be scared,' Fossil said to her cheerfully. She replied something but Fossil couldn't understand it and he quickly realized she couldn't speak their language. He stared. What should he do? It was obvious she realized he couldn't speak her language either and it looked like she was about to cry.

He had to think. Tears started to pour down the small girl's face. 'Oh, don't cry! We'll get you some help,' He knew she wouldn't be able to understand but he hoped his tone would be reassuring. She began to wipe away her tears. Fossil looked around for something to help.

Someone shoved a small leaf in front of him. He looked up to see it was a smiling Flik. 'Um . . . thanks.' Fossil said awkwardly taking the leaf from Flik and hurrying over to the worker. He hated to see her looking so sad; he began to dry her face with the leaf. When he finished he felt a little embarrassed but saw she had stopped crying. She gave a small blushing smile. She let out a giggle.

'Looks like you've got a fan, Fossil!' Flik said with a laugh, 'What's wrong with her anyway? Is she deaf?'

'No, foreign. She can't speak our language and I don't know how I can help her.'

'I know!' an enthusiastic Flik replied, 'You can take her to Hazel!'

'The queen's husband? The one who does those experiments? The one who is crazy enough to cheek off that big grasshopper!' Flik scowled at him.

'Yes,' he answered irritable, 'I know he can speak another language. There's a chance it could be hers.' Fossil didn't seem too keen on the idea but then he looked back at the worker. He sighed.

'Alright, Flik, alright . . .'

'Come on, then! Let's go!'

'Wait, Flik, wait!'

'Huh?'

'I need to persuade her to come with us,' Flik sighed and waited impatiently. Fossil pulled the girl to her feet. He beckoned her forward. She seemed unsure. He took hold of her hand. She giggled again but followed him towards the anthill.

'Are we almost there yet, Flik?' Fossil asked.

'It's just here.' Just then, a loud clatter was heard coming from the chamber. The girl was frightened and hid behind Fossil.

'Are you sure about this, Flik?' But Flik had already entered the chamber.

'Hazel!' he shouted, 'Hazel?' Presently, he heard the sound of coughing.

'Yes, Amadala. I'll clean it up . . .'

'Hazel!'

'Oh, hello Flik! What's up, Little Rebel?'

'Well, we have a slight problem . . .'

'We?' The other two children entered the chamber. 'The new worker?' The worker said something to him. He was slightly surprised but then gave an understanding nod and, to their relief, replied. The girl was delighted.

They made conversation for sometime before Hazel turned to the other two. 'Her name's Heather, at least that's the closest thing in our language. She says her home is pretty far away. She doesn't know why the grasshoppers took her. She had never seen such creatures before. She's very happy I can speak her language and . . .'

Heather whispered something to Hazel and giggled. Hazel grinned. 'She appears to like you a lot, Fossil!' Hazel was finding it hard not to laugh. Flik could tell that what Hazel had said was not exactly what Heather had told him. 'We're gonna have to help her to learn our language as quickly as possible and it would be helpful if you could learn a little of hers too, Fossil.'

'Can I learn some too?' Flik asked.

'Of course, Little Rebel!' Hazel replied, 'Look after her, Fossil. I'm going to try to make some arrangements for her.' Fossil nodded. Hazel turned to Heather and explained what was going to happen. She gave a shriek of delight, ran over to Fossil and hugged him. He was very surprised.

'Ground,'

'Gruod,'

'No, Heather. Ground,'

'Grond,'

'Close enough,'

'Clos enought,' Fossil had concluded he would never be a teacher.

'Myrmica!'

'Myrmica!' Fossil grabbed Heather's wrist and was about to lead her away when Myrmica and his cronies noticed them.

'Hey check it out, guys! Fossil's leading around grasshopper garbage!' Myrmica sneered. The other three laugh. Heather hid behind Fossil. She didn't understand them but got the feeling that they weren't very nice. Wanting to avoid confrontation, Fossil lead Heather away from them.

'We'll get your girlfriend later,' Martha shouted after them, 'when you're not around to protect her, Fossil!' Fossil tried to ignore them but couldn't help feeling a little worried. He knew it was probably all just threats and intimidation but Heather was almost helpless and in a strange, new environment where Hazel was the only one who could speak her language . . . He couldn't help but feel protective of her.

They went into the anthill. As they walked along one of the corridors, Fossil caught sight of Pondweed Cassandra. He called over to her. She came over happily until she noticed Heather. She eyed her with suspicion. When Fossil saw this he felt awkward about the introduction.

'Pondweed this is Heather,' Fossil began.

'Pondweed,' Heather repeated, trying to commit it to memory. Pondweed scowled at her.

'Fossil,' Mr. Soil called, 'can I have a quick word about your test yesterday?'

'Coming!' he replied, 'Look after Heather for me, will you Pondweed?' As soon as Fossil had disappeared, Pondweed's scowl turned to a glare. An envious glare.

'Stay away from him! Do you understand me! Do you understand me you cockroach! Stay away from Fossil! He's mine! If you don't I'll . . .' She stopped. She could hear Fossil coming back. She took one last glare at a trembling Heather then ran off.

Fossil was horrified to see Heather in such a state. Her lips were quivering, she was trembling all over and rocking from side to side.

'P-P-Pondweed . . .'

'Pondweed! What did she . . ?'

'Stay away,'

'Huh?'

'Said stay away,' Heather then pointed at Fossil. It took some time and some miming on Heather's part for Fossil to work out what had happened. Fossil was furious. How could Pondweed have been so nasty! He was determined to give her what for.

'Hazel,' he stated to her, 'chamber.' It took a moment for Heather to understand but then she nodded and smiled, pleased with herself for being able to understand him.

'I would never have thought it possible of someone like you, Pondweed!'

'Huh, who cares what she thinks and feels!'

'You know, I can see exactly what the problem is here,' Fossil retorted, 'you're jealous of her! I don't know why, I don't know how, but you are!'

'Don't be ridiculous!' she shouted but she sounded a little uncertain.

'You are! Whether you like it or not! That's still no excuse for being so horrible!'

'But, I . . .'

'Heather needs and deserves my friendship! You don't!' Fossil walked away as Pondweed Cassandra stared after him.

Heather hadn't been able to find Hazel in his chamber and after waiting there a while began to feel desperate and began to search for Fossil. She soon decided to go outside. A large amount of children were playing outside but she couldn't see Fossil. She didn't see Myrmica and his cronies creeping up behind her. It wasn't until the last minute when she turned her head did she see them. Martha made to jump on top of her but Heather dodged out of the way just in time. She pulled her self up and ran. She was quickly pursued.

'Fossil!' she yelled, 'Fossil! Fossil!' It was the only thing she could shout. They had almost caught up with her.

'Leave her alone you bullies!' Fossil shouted, charging towards them. The gang quickly dispersed. Fossil hurried over to Heather, 'Are you alright?' he asked before remembering that she wouldn't be able to understand him. She gave a delighted shriek and started kissing him! Fossil was incredibly surprised and tried to calm her down.

Fossil's arrival hadn't been the reason Myrmica and his cronies had run off. Hazel and the queen were heading in their direction.

'Amadala, we have to keep her!'

'What can we do with a worker from another colony!'

'But she's got nowhere to go! We don't even know the reason the grasshoppers brought her here! She may not even be welcome at her own colony!'

'But Hazel . . .'

'Come and meet her, she's right over there with Fossil.' Hazel said, heading toward them.

'What?' she replied but followed anyway. Heather was very scared of the queen and Amadala immediately felt very sorry for her. There was no question about whether she would be staying or not.

It must've been close to midnight when she came. She was searching . . .searching . . . Surely it must be close by. She entered another chamber. In this chamber, there were four children. Two of them were still asleep, the other two had been awoken. Myrmica and Martha rose from their beds to greet the unexpected visitor. Martha was slightly nervous but Myrmica was not. He felt no need to fear the queen ant. He could feel that there was strong chemistry between himself and the queen. Maybe it was by the way she stood, or perhaps an aura she was giving off. Even so it was Martha who spoke first.

'And who might you be?' she asked in a fake friendly tone.

'Marthilda?' The siblings were taken greatly by surprise. Who was this who could know Martha's full name? It was never used and it was questionable if anyone in the colony even knew it. 'Yes, it is you! No one else would be able to achieve the same fake friendly attitude as I!'

'Who are you!' Myrmica said in an irritated tone.

'And Myrmica too! You must learn to be less direct with your nastiness to avoid being caught!'

'But who are you?' Martha asked.

'Why, I'm your mother!' Thistle told them.

'Can she really be our mother?' Myrmica muttered to Martha.

'She must be. Who else would know my full name?'

'I'm so glad to have seen you again after all this time! And that your personalities haven't been affected by others around you. By the way, could you tell me where the princess's chamber is?'

'It's just off the old throne room,' Martha said eagerly, 'three tunnels off, go straight, right, then left.'

'Oh, so they converted Ripple's old nursery . . .'

'Why? What's your plan!' Martha asked enthusiastically.

'You'll see, Martha, you'll see. But it'll have to wait until tomorrow. People will be waking soon. I must go before anyone sees me or she might end up with body guards, not that I couldn't get passed them in any case . . . Just one more thing, I've sneaked a pupa in, she'll be a white worker. Once she reaches infancy look after her, show her our ways. Her name's Nettle.'

She soon hurried out of the chamber on foot, knowing her wings would make a lot more noise. She sneaked out of the anthill unnoticed. As she prepared to take flight, her thoughts were only on what she was planning to do when returned.

6


	13. The Mysterious Sound Of Wings At Midnite

**A Little Bug's Life**

**The Mysterious Sound Of Wings At Midnight**

The sun was slowly rising into the early morning sky and the day's work was already beginning. A group of five workers had just emerged from the anthill yawning and stretching, moving rather slowly towards the Clover Forest when their dopey state was interrupted by a rather grumpy Cornelius. Cornelius was not a morning person.

Inside the anthill, the ants were gradually stirring. Dr. Flora was slowly leaving the Infirmary. She had obviously not had much sleep the previous night. She headed towards the Council Chamber, hoping to find the Queen.

Amadala had got up slightly earlier after not being able to get back to sleep after Hazel had woken her up to show her a bunch of figures showing that the grasshoppers' demand for food was increasing each time. She was now in the Council Chamber lecturing Hazel, who wasn't really listening to her,

'. . . You're always waking me up in the middle of the night to show me some random pieces of information about the grasshoppers or tell me your newest theories! How am I supposed to think about ruling when I'm so tired because you're continually waking me up! Are you even listening to me?'

'What? Uh . . . um . . . yes . . . yes Amadala . . .'

'And then a couple of nights ago you woke up practically the whole colony!'

'Flik thought it was funny!' The Queen sighed impatiently,

'My point is . . . Oh, Dr. Flora.'

'Good Morning, Your Highness.'

'Good Morning, Dr. Flora, a very early morning too. Somebody decided to wake me before sunrise.'

'You do seem tired, Your Majesty.'

'Yes, I am. You seem to be pretty tired yourself.'

'Oh, yes, it was that little new worker.'

'Didn't the exercise do her any good?'

'I'm afraid not. I was first called out because she seemed to be having some kind of problem. When I got out there, I found she had had an asthma attack.'

'Oh, no.'

'Yes, and asthma isn't her only problem . . .'

'Anemia?' Hazel asked,

'Yes, some sort of anemia, poor girl. She knew she had these problems, she tried to tell them but of course they had no clue what she was trying to say.' Hazel gave a nod,

'Well, I'd better go; I promised Flik I'd teach him some self defense before school.'

'Hazel, wait,' Dr. Flora said, 'Did you go to his chamber last night? Or to any other child's for that matter?'

'What? No! Why?'

'Your Highness, did you? If you don't mind me asking . . .' Amadala shook her head. Dr. Flora looked very puzzled.

'Why?' the Queen asked her,

'I heard the sound of wings heading towards the children's chambers last night.'

'Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination, Flora?' inquired the Queen. The worker shook her head,

'It wasn't just me, about ten others reckon they heard something around the children's chambers last night, and one thought they heard something the night before.'

'But there aren't many ants in the colony that even have wings. Hazel and myself, Atta who we would've heard if she left her chamber and would've walked anywhere and has a distinctive flight sound because she isn't that good yet, Kevin, who's an infant and much too young to be able to and then Myrmica's the only other, it must've been him then . . .' Hazel shook his head,

'He has a posse; they would have left the chamber with him.'

'But then, if it wasn't me, you, Atta, Kevin or Myrmica, then. . ?'

'Unless it was . . .' Hazel began but then turned to his wife, 'Amadala,' he said quietly, 'you don't reckon it could've been Thistle, do you?' Dr. Flora looked terrified and the Queen reacted in a similar way,

'Th-Th-Thistle . . . b-b-but why?'

'Think about it Amadala; someone who can fly, seems to know their way around, searching the children's chambers. There's a logical reason she would be searching the children's chambers.' The Queen's thoughts fell on Atta who Thistle had tried to kill as a baby.

'Y-You think she's after . . .' Hazel nodded,

'She said herself she'd kill her even if it was the last thing she did.'

'Hazel,' the Queen said, suddenly alarmed, 'have you seen Atta this morning?' Hazel stared at his wife,

'No!' Suddenly, the two parents raced out of the Council Chamber towards the children's chambers. They rushed into their daughter's chamber fearing what they were about to see. They hurried over to Atta's leaf bed and her mother ripped off the blankets,

'Is it morning already?' mumbled the girl. Her parents sighed with relief.

''fraid so Atta!' Hazel said cheerily,

'Oh, let her have a little more sleep, Hazel. It's still ages 'til school starts.' Hazel nodded. He was just relieved his daughter was still alive. The adults left the chamber and Dr. Flora quickly found them,

'She's fine.' Hazel said,

'Oh, thank goodness.'

'I need to go and meet Flik. Dr. Flora, I think you should tell the rest of the council about this.' She nodded and hurried off. 'I'll be back when school starts.' he told Amadala, 'make sure Atta gets up in time!' Amadala smiled at her husband and nodded.

Flik was sitting on a rock in Hazel's chamber. What was taking him so long? It felt like he had been waiting ages. A second later, he heard the sound of approaching wings coming down the corridor. He stood up and hurried to the chamber entrance and saw Hazel flying towards him. He crash landed in the chamber. Flik had to duck.

'What's going on?' Hazel gave a sigh,

'Well, it seems that someone has been searching the children's chambers during the night; last night and probably the night before. Someone who can fly. The sound of wings has been heard.'

'Who is it?'

'Well, we're not certain because no-ones seen anything. But we think it's Thistle . . .'

'Thistle!' Flik cried out, 'You mean she's looking for . . .' Hazel nodded,

'Yes, Flik, we think she's looking for Atta. Of course it's only a theory, there may be nothing to –'

'I've just remembered something! I had a weird dream last night. I don't really remember what was in it but I do remember one thing. At the end of it, I saw the outline of a queen ant. But I don't think that part was a dream! I think I woke up for a couple of seconds and fell asleep again!'

'You mean, you think you saw her!' Flik nodded. Hazel stared, 'Oh, my goodness! Well, at least we know she's checked your chamber. Good work, Little Rebel. But it's very unlikely anyone else saw anything; an adult would have reported it and children would've been asleep, you being the exception. The question is, what should we do about it . . .'

'Have you told Atta about Thistle?'

'No, Amadala doesn't want her to know yet and she made me swear that I wouldn't tell her until she approved.' Hazel gave a sigh, 'She thinks she is still too young, I was discussing it with her the other day. But then again, given the state of things, she may have little choice. But you can bet she's going to put it off for as long as possible.'

'Atta! Hurry! School will be starting any minute!'

'I'm coming as quickly as I can!' the princess said, running and trying to straighten her crown at the same time. Atta had overslept and now it looked as though she was going to be late. 'Mother, you don't have to come with me you know . . .'

'Nonsense!'

'You haven't come with me since the first day of Second Grade!' The queen felt awkward. She could tell her worry for her daughter's safety was showing through and Atta thought she was being over-protective. 'Is something wrong, Mother?' the girl inquired.

'Oh, no. Of course not dear. Go by yourself but hurry.'

'Okay . . .' she replied uncertainly before hurrying down the tunnel towards the lesson chamber.

'Not the most convincing act I've seen.' The queen turned to see her husband hovering close by.

'I can't help it, Hazel. I'm so worried about her.'

'I know, I am too, but maybe it's about time we told her the truth . . .'

'No, Hazel! Absolutely not! She's much too young . . .'

'But if she comes back tonight and Atta doesn't know . . .'

'Imagine how she'd feel if she knew a maniac was planning to kill her!'

'At least she'd be aware! She's so innocent . . . And Thistle's not a maniac!'

'Now, you're supporting Thistle! And you want to take all Atta's innocence away from her, do you!'

'I'm not supporting Thistle and you know it! I'm simply saying she's not a maniac! It would be better that way rather than Atta has a huge shock when Thistle has her hands round her throat!' The queen fell silent. Hazel felt guilty; it seemed what he had just said had made his wife even more worried. 'Look, I get what you're saying but how could we keep it hidden from her anyway. When she comes Atta's bound to find out what's going down!'

'No she won't. She'll never know. We'll keep it hidden. Besides, she'll be sleeping. It can't be that difficult.'

'Well, you can try but mark my words, even if she doesn't find out this time. There's bound to be a next time. She won't stop . . .'

'We need to have a Council meeting. We must plan what we are going to do before tonight! Or – or . . .'

'Or there won't be a next time.'

Dr. Flora had alerted the Council. They had had a quick discussion, aware that the Queen would probably want the truth kept hidden from her daughter. Mr. Soil had alerted all of Atta's other teachers to the circumstances and had set up things to test the princess to see how much chance she would stand in an emergency situation while keeping it hidden from her.

When Atta got to school, she found that her mother wasn't the only one acting strangely. She burst into the lesson. Late.

'Sorry.' she puffed. Mr. Soil rushed over to her,

'Are you alright? Don't exhaust yourself now. Come and sit down, be careful.' She sat next to Flik. Mr. Soil made it so it was impossible for her to be hurt in the slightest way.

'Hey, how come she doesn't get a tardy and I did!' Beela asked grouchily,

'Princess Privilege.' muttered Violet, scowling at Atta.

'Violet . . .' Mr. Soil said in an 'I'm warning you' tone. Violet looked very embarrassed. Flik smiled at Atta,

'Looks like you're in Mr. Soil's good books today, Princess.' Atta scowled at him.

'Mr. Soil?'

'Yes, Your Highness.'

'I don't understand.'

'What don't you understand?'

'Well, you said there were two queens ruling in the past generations but there's only my mother now.' Mr. Soil looked awkward. He had been trying to avoid the topic and here was Princess Atta asking about her looking up at him with her big, innocent blue eyes.

'Oh, um, well, um, the line died out . . .' Flik knew that Mr. Soil's right antenna twitched when he was lying. It was doing it now.

'That's not what I heard.' said a worker, 'I heard there was another but she did something terrible and left.'

'I heard something similar actually.' said Ivy,

'Yeah.' Carlos added, 'Me too.'

'What was her name?' asked a male, 'Thorna? No.'

'Thistle.' Flik replied without thinking,

'How d'ya know that?' the male asked. Flik clapped his hands over his mouth. Mr. Soil gave him a look as if to say, 'I want to know that as well'. Everyone was staring at Flik and muttered among themselves. Mr. Soil was absolutely horrified. It wasn't the fact Flik knew her name, it was the definite way he had said it,

'Hazel . . .' he muttered to himself.

'Now, what we've got to do is let every adult in the colony know about Thistle without the children finding out.' The Queen told the others,

'Yes,' said Cornelius uncertainly, 'but it'll be very difficult to do.'

'Why is it necessary for the other children not to know?' Dr. Flora asked.

'It'll spread fast through the children and will inevitably get to Atta exceptionally quickly.' Hazel said,

'Funny you should mention children Hazel!' They all turned to see Mr. Soil in a terrible fury entering the Council Chamber. He walked right up to Hazel, 'It was this close to getting out! This close!' He put his finger and thumb exceptionally close to each other. 'You complete moron, Hazel! It would've been all your fault!'

'Wh-wh-what's going on?' asked Dr. Flora nervously, frightened slightly by Mr. Soil's anger,

'I'll tell you what's going on, Flora,' he said, his anger slightly more under control, 'I was teaching the Third Graders, the class the princess is in, when the kids started talking about 'the missing queen'.' The Queen and Dr. Flora gasped and clapped their hands over their mouths. Thorny and Cornelius just stared. 'One of them says her name was Thorna, which was of course incorrect. But then, do you know what Flik says? He says Thistle! That's what he says!' He rounded on Hazel,

'You told him, didn't you! You told him everything!' Hazel looked awkward. They all glared at him,

'You utter idiot!' Thorny shouted,

'Hazel, how could you!' Amadala cried, 'After I precisely told you not to tell . . .'

'You told me not to tell Atta. You didn't mention Flik or anyone else. Besides, can't I ever talk about how I feel or anything. It's not like you would discuss it with me! Can't I have feelings! It's like with Tuli . . .' Amadala was close to tears. Hazel stopped and gave a sad sigh.

'Sometimes,' Amadala said fiercely, 'I get the impression all you do is think about Tuli and feel sorry for yourself.'

'How would you know how I feel? You never listen enough to have the slightest clue.'

'All you talk about is grasshoppers! You never tell me the important stuff, like telling a little boy all about Thistle!'

'You mean telling my best friend all about Thistle!'

'Your best friend! Your best friend's a small boy! What rubbish! I suppose you told him everything!'

'I've told him more than I've told you! At least he listens! And everything about Tuli! Including the fact I found her body!' They all gasped.

'You – you never told me that!'

'Even if I had, you wouldn't have heard me because you never listen!'

'She was my little sister! How could you keep that hidden from me!'

'How could you keep Thistle hidden from Atta!'

'All you ever talk about is Thistle!'

'All I talk and think about according to you is everything!'

'Thistle's a complete maniac. End of story!'

'She's not a maniac. At least not in the way you think. She seems to do everything in a sane state.'

'Maybe only people with problems think she's not a maniac! If she's so sane why don't you go and live with her!'

'At least she'd listen! You know what? I can deal with Thistle myself. And you couldn't if you wanted to. I don't need you! I don't know what I ever saw in you!'

'Oh, is that right! Well, I don't need you either! All you ever do is wake me up in the middle of the night! Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep now!' Hazel stormed out of the Council Chamber. Amadala glared after him but then her expression softened,

'Oh, dear. What have I done?' Dr. Flora went over to comfort her. Mr. Soil felt very guilty.

'Who needs her anyway! She never appreciated me! I . . .'

'Oh, Hazel! It's my fault isn't it?' Hazel hadn't noticed Flik hurrying up to him.

'No, Amadala just doesn't understand. Nobody does. Come on, we've got to talk to those ants who heard Thistle last night. We might be able to work out where's she already looked.'

'We need to move Atta.' Hazel told the Queen sharply,

'And why would that be, male?'

'Because me and my best friend have found where Thistle's already been so we are going to put Atta in one of the chambers which has already been searched.'

'Put her in Myrmica's chamber then.' she said dismissively,

'No, I'm quite certain he and Martha are Thistle's children. Or weren't you listening?'

'Put her where you want!'

'Fine, I will!'

'And we've finished security checks; we won't be needing your help!'

'Atta,' Hazel said, 'you're going to sleep in the same chamber as Flik and his room mates, just for the night. It will be good experience for you. You will be able to know your people better when you're older.' Although Hazel wasn't the type, and he didn't do it often, he was very good at lying.

'Okay Daddy.' she replied.

The sun was setting and the workers and males had been placed at stations around the island. They had been given the chance to sleep during the day but even so, they were tired and not used to doing this type of thing and unsure how to do it.

'How are we supposed to see Thistle when it's dark?' said one worker to another.

'Dunno. It's a good thing they put the princess in one of the searched chambers. Chamber 201, I think. Thistle isn't likely to search there.' the other replied. They didn't hear the snigger of a queen ant not far behind them.

'Thanks, girls. I know exactly where to go now.' Thistle said to herself, smirking. She crept into the anthill without being noticed by a single ant.

Flik woke up. It hadn't been the first time tonight. He kept waking up from worry about Atta. But Atta was fine. Sound asleep. Just as the others in his chamber were. He was about to go back to sleep when,

'201, 201? Which chamber's 201?' Flik sat bolt upright. It was a female voice. Thistle! How did she know! 'Oh, I remember. It's this one . . .' Oh, no! She's coming! Now what? He could see the outline of a queen at the entrance. His heart pounded. The queen walked towards the princess's leaf bed. Flik stared. What should he do? He stood little chance against this queen! Atta stirred. Flik let out a sigh of relief. At least Atta would probably run.

'Mother?' mumbled the girl,

'Yes, dear,' Thistle replied, 'it's me. Why don't I tuck you in, sweetheart?' Flik was horrified. He could only watch as Thistle got closer and closer to the princess. Flik desperately tried to think. Thistle stopped. She was holding something in her left hand. Something sharp. She raised it and prepared to strike the child.

'No!' cried Flik. Thistle lowered the object and stood motionless for a moment.

'Who said that!' said a harsh female voice, 'Show yourself! Now! Or I will come and find you!' Shaking a little, Flik slowly got out of bed. Thistle could just make him out through the darkness. A small boy; around the same age as Atta. She laughed; for a moment she had been scared.

'So, why did you shout, young male?' she asked, as if no situation could be more ordinary.

'I-I d-don't want you t-to hurt her . . .' Flik stammered. Thistle laughed again.

'How amusing! A little kid doesn't want me to harm the princess! Go back to sleep, boy, let me get on with it.'

'L-Leave h-her alone. Um, please?' Thistle ignored him and turned back to the princess who had fallen asleep again. Flik raced over, and grabbed Atta and started to drag her out of the chamber. Thistle was slightly surprised but soon recovered.

'Why you little maggot!' shrieked the queen. She rushed after them. She was just about to grab the girl when she was greeted by the sight of an angry parent. Amadala glared fiercely at Thistle.

'Don't you dare touch my daughter!' she shouted. Thistle smirked.

'Two murders for the price of one! How delightful! Thanks for the opportunity, Amadala!'

'You'll never get away with this, Thistle! Hazel will . . .'

'Oh, really? Hazel will, will he? I heard you two had a little argument earlier. Told him you wouldn't need his help!' Amadala stared at her.

'H-how do you . . ?'

'Got some useful information while I was passing your pitiful defenses. Now, let's get down to business. Where to start . . .'

'Flik, take Atta and find somewhere to hide,' the queen muttered to him. Flik didn't hesitate and dragged Atta away as fast as he could.

The two queens started fighting. Amadala was no match for Thistle. Hazel had been right when he said she wouldn't stand a chance alone. Thistle obviously got a lot more exercise and was much stronger. There was only one thing Amadala could think to do.

'Help! Hazel, help me! Hazel!'

'Screaming your head off won't do you any good!' Thistle sniggered before kicking her to the ground, 'Hazel's not coming!' She raised her foot above Amadala's head. She was just about to strike, when,

'Wanna bet on that, Thistle!' Thistle turned just in time to see Hazel aiming a punch at her. Thistle was sent backwards into a wall.

'Hazel, I . . .'

'You can thank me and/or apologize later.' he said cheerfully. He helped Amadala to her feet, 'You're not hurt, are you?'

'No. Hazel, thank you for saving my life.'

'Again, the mad grasshopper incident, remember?' he replied with a smile. Amadala laughed,

'Again.' She said smiling back at him, 'Hazel! Behind you!' He turned just in time to dodge Thistle's attack. Hazel and Thistle started to fight but moments later the Council arrived, followed by five more ants, then ten. The fighting stopped. Thistle made a fly for it. Everyone rushed outside but Thistle had already left the island.

'You may have won this time,' Thistle shouted as she flew away, 'but there's always a next time! Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the next day, but I will get that princess!'

'Sorry, Thistle!' Hazel shouted after her with a smile on his face, 'Can't hear you!' Thistle turned and shook her fist at him before continuing her flight. Hazel sighed heavily, Thistle had got away again. His wife turned to him,

'I don't understand, Hazel. Why did she go for me? I expected her to . . .'

'Hum, she thought you would get in the way, so it would be better to get rid of you first, I suppose.'

'How ya doing there, Flik?' Hazel asked, Flik turned,

'Hazel! Is she gone? Did we win? Did you kick her butt?' Hazel laughed. Atta began to wake up. She looked up to see Flik and her parents. She yawned,

'Just had the weirdest dream. Mother changed color and then started shape shifting . . .'

It was morning. The island was peaceful. Hazel and Amadala were still asleep. That was until Atta came in carrying something in her hands,

'Daddy, Mother wake up!'

'What is it?' mumbled Hazel,

'Yes, dear?' muttered the sleepy queen,

'I found this thorn in Flik's chamber. It was right next to my bed . . .' The adults looked at each other knowing exactly why it had been there.

12


	14. Home

**A Little Bug's Life**

**Home**

'Flik, Fossil, I need to talk to you.' It was Hazel. Flik bounded over enthusiastically towards him, grinning. Fossil was not quite as inspired by Hazel's arrival. It crossed his mind that if Hazel needed to talk to him, it was probably about Heather. They left the three other children they had been with (Pondweed, Clarice and Cotton) playing tag.

They entered Hazel's chamber. Fossil noted the 'down with the grasshoppers!' sign Hazel had put up. Hazel turned to them.

'It's Heather,' he stated, 'she wants to go home. She's asked me to take her and she wants you to come with her, Fossil.' The children just stared for a moment.

'Well, I-I-I don't see why I couldn't come and drop her off . . .' Fossil replied in a subdued tone.

'Can I come?' Flik asked eagerly.

' 'Course, Little Rebel!' Hazel replied. Fossil rolled his eyes. 'I can easily manage to carry all three of you!'

Heather squealed with delight and hugged Fossil. _If she likes me so much,_ Fossil thought, _why does she want to leave? _A moment later the queen stormed in.

'Do you ever tidy up, Hazel? Do you even know what it means!'

'My things are perfectly tidy.'

'If your stuff is tidy, then why am I continually tripping over it!'

'If you looked where you were putting your feet . . !'

'You need to clean up all the mess you made!'

'If it's inconveniencing you, why don't you clean it up!'

'How dare you speak to me like that!'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Your Majesty!' he snarled.

'You should give me some respect!'

'Respect needs to be earned! And if you want any from me, I advise you stop having a go at me!'

'Just because you were popular when we were younger, doesn't mean . . .' Flik couldn't help feeling a little betrayed. Hazel had never told him he had been popular.

'We're going out!' Hazel stated.

'No you aren't!'

'Oh, yes we are! Me, Flik, Heather and Fossil are going out and . . .'

'You're staying right here! In fact, I'm forbidding you from leaving the island!'

'We're leaving whether you say so or not!'

'I'll have you arrested! Even if . . .'

'You're such a – such a – such a grasshopper!' There was silence for a moment. Hazel grabbed the three children and took to the air. 'You can arrest me when we get back if you want! Bye!' And with that he flew at incredible speed out of the anthill and towards the other side of the riverbed before the queen had a chance to stop him.

Hazel was obviously still furious.

'Sometimes I wonder why we're even married.' He said to Flik who was walking beside him. The other two were a short distance behind. 'Watch out for any odd scent,' he told them, 'who knows what's out here.'

'Hazel, why didn't you tell me you were popular?' Hazel felt very guilty.

'I wasn't that popular and, well, I didn't want to bring your spirits down. It was thanks to my band, really . . .'

'Your band?'

'Yeah, did I never mention my band? We called ourselves the Dire Drones; although Thistle was in the band but as it mainly consisted of boys and the name sounded good . . .'

'What's a drone?' Flik asked.

'Well, a drone is the proper name for a male ant. I don't use it much myself and neither does anyone else back home. We might use it if we were talking about an ant from another colony.'

'What happened to your band?' Flik inquired. Hazel gave a sigh.

'It didn't last long. Cornelius was the only one I had once had as a friend. Most of the others wanted to be involved in a band and only joined because no one else was going to start one. Anyway, having the common interest of music kept us together for some time. It took us ages to get anywhere though as we argued. And Thistle, well, it's hard to get her to stop once she's started and then of course there were her fits . . .'

'Why did you want to start a band anyway? I mean it's a rad idea but . . .' Hazel sighed.

'To tell you the truth, I wanted something to keep my mind off Tuli and a way to let my emotions out.'

'Sounds more like Thistle was the one letting her emotions out!' Hazel laughed. 'What were the arguments mainly about anyway?'

'Everything. But I think a large amount of the time it was about my leadership.'

'What happened? Did it just break down or . . ?'

'I was the one that stopped it. Stupid boy. He didn't think. Wasn't sensible. It seemed perfectly normal, bit of arguing, nothing more. Not until one of the group decided that I shouldn't be leader anymore. Started having a go at me, calling me names. That was until Thistle stepped in, obviously close to one of her fits. She called him a, well, let's just say it wasn't particularly polite. He pushed her over, big mistake. She's bad enough when no one's done anything to provoke her. She saw it as an attack and fought back. Complete moron. It was obvious that would happen. And it's not an excuse that he was easily the youngest, an infant could have seen that coming. Can't see how Thorny got into the council, unless it was on bossiness . . .'

'Thorny! You mean . . .'

'Shh!' Hazel suddenly whispered urgently. 'You two! Come here!' They hurried over.

'What is it?' Flik asked quietly.

'Something's not right.' he muttered.

'This home,' Heather stated, 'Home . . .'

'I have a hunch; I just hope this scent belongs to another type of bug. Come on.' They climbed a tall rock. They looked over. They were greeted by a sight. There was an ant colony alright, but there was also a large amount of . . .

'Grasshoppers!' Flik murmured, 'But how? Why?' Hazel shook his head.

'I don't know but it's over run with them. Can't think how this happened.'

'Do you think they could possibly be the same ones, Hazel?' Flik asked.

'They definitely are.'

'What makes you say that?' Fossil inquired.

'Because,' Hazel replied, 'I can see Hopper right over there.' The children turned their heads. Hazel was correct. Fossil and Heather backed down the rock.

'Keep watch on Tunnel 7,' Hopper was saying to another grasshopper, 'it could give Alfonsa an escape route . . .'

'Alfonsa?' Hazel said to himself, 'Who's Alfonsa?'

'I'm going to find out what's going on,' Hazel told the children, 'but one thing's for certain: we can't be recognized.'

'Why not?' Fossil asked.

'If we were recognized, who knows what would happen to everyone back home,' he explained, 'what about Atta? What about Amadala . . .' Flik could tell Hazel felt guilty about what had happened earlier.

'But Hazel,' Flik said, 'how are we not going to be recognized?'

'What can you smell which you can't smell back home?' Flik smelt the air. There was something different but he didn't know what it was, 'It's honey,' Hazel explained, 'there must be a bee colony living close to the anthill. Look at Heather, look at her color.'

'She's a very similar color to . . .' Hazel nodded and gave a grin. 'But Hazel, how are we going to persuade the bees to let us have some of their honey?'

'You see, Your Majesty, the plan is to free the ant colony from oppression,' Hazel explained to the queen bee, 'but in order to do it, we need to blend in with the rest of the colony and that's why we need honey; the color . . .'

'But of course you may. I only wish we could help them ourselves but we have no idea what we could do and we have a wasp problem at present . . .' Hazel gave an understanding nod.

'Are we really going to fight off the grasshoppers?' Flik whispered excitably.

'Uh . . . I d-don't think that I'm exactly revolution boy material . . .' Fossil said nervously. Heather whimpered.

'I am!' Flik exclaimed, 'when do we start?' Hazel laughed.

'If these two would prefer not to go gallivanting off to fight grasshoppers, they could stay here and help us. We'd keep them safe here.' the queen said.

'That's very kind of you,' Hazel told her, 'thank you.' Flik grinned up at him. Hazel grinned back. There was no question to be asked.

After covering themselves with honey, they left Heather and Fossil with the bee colony and looked for a place to sleep.

'Do you think Heather will manage okay?'

'Oh, don't worry, Flik. They can speak her language as well as ours. Now you stay here and sleep . . .'

'Hazel, where are you going?'

'I'm going into the anthill; don't worry, Flik, I'll be back soon.'

'Try not to worry yourself, Your Highness.'

'What about Alia?'

'Your daughter is perfectly safe, Alfonsa. I've personally seen to it that there are four or five workers or drones stationed outside her chamber.'

'Thank you, Marifield.'

'Pleasure, now get some sleep, Your Highness. Everything will be better tomorrow.'

'I hope so, Marifield. I really hope so.'

Hazel slowly walked down the almost deserted corridors. He was slightly concerned that it seemed to be rare in this colony, as well as back home, for a male to have wings. They immediately marked him out from the others. He stopped suddenly.

'Are you sure this is such a good idea, Hoppy. I mean . . '

'Shut up, Molt!'

'Well, he does have a point, she is the last of the five rulers . . .' another grasshopper said.

'She has a daughter doesn't she!' Hopper bellowed, 'Get over to that chamber and do her in!' Hazel gave a quiet gasp. Alfonsa must be the ants' queen! He knew he couldn't just stand and watch! He had to do something!

He reacted on impulse and rushed for the indicated chamber. He took flight upon entering. The queen was screaming. Hazel dashed through the air. He kicked the grasshopper nearest Alfonsa onto his back. The attack was a shock to the gang who hastily retreated.

'Could someone help me up?' The two ants stared at him. 'I wasn't gonna hurt her; I was too scared.'

'Molt . . .' Hazel muttered to himself. He rolled his eyes and pulled the grasshopper up. Once he was up, Molt backed away towards the chamber entrance and then out of sight. Hazel looked at Alfonsa. She was slightly older than he was but younger than Amadala. She gave a small smile. Hazel felt instantly awkward but couldn't help smiling back.

Flik was awoken by Hazel's grumblings.

'What's the matter?' he asked through a yawn.

'Alfonsa had me up all night guarding her chamber! The whole night!'

'Why did she want you to guard her chamber? And who is she anyway?'

'She's their queen, their remaining queen, with the exception of her daughter. There used to be five ruling queens. The anthill was divided into five sectors.'

'So why'd she want you to guard her chamber?'

'Oh, well, I kinda, well . . .'

'What?'

'Oh, alright. Hopper set his gang on her.'

'What! But why?'

'I think he wanted her daughter to become queen so he could control the colony through her. The workers would have to do everything she said unless another queen came along and they switched their allegiance.'

'What did you do! Did you kick their butts? Oh, man! Did I miss out on all the action?'

'Well, not exactly. They got scared when I kicked one of them down.'

'Was that crazy one there?'

'Actually, no. I'd forgotten about him. It's strange that he wasn't there. I've got a worse problem than him anyway.'

'You have?'

'Yes. Alfonsa's fallen in love with me.'

7


	15. Restlessness

**A Little Bug's Life**

**Restlessness**

'What do you mean, 'the operation failed'?'

'Well, Hopper, it wasn't so easy . . .' one grasshopper said.

'Yeah,' added another, 'especially when that drone turned up . . .'

'What Axel and Loco said, Hop, that drone . . .'

'Drone? What drone!'

'This drone, he appeared out of no where,' Axel said.

'Started defending her,' Loco added.

'Knocked me over,' Molt said.

'Maybe her husband?' suggested another grasshopper.

'She's not married!' Hopper hollered.

'Dronefriend or something then . . .'

'Hey, Hoppy!'

'Shut up Molt!'

'But Hoppy, I smelt honey!'

'Honey?'

'In Alfonsa's chamber, I didn't know ants ate honey . . .'

'This species doesn't!'

'They don't? Oh, well, must use it for something . . .'

'That drone's an intruder!' Hopper bellowed angrily.

'Not necessarily, Hoppy,' Hopper felt no need to explain the connection between the color of honey and the color of the ants in the colony. 'It's only one ant anyway . . .' Hopper ignored Molt.

'Find that drone. Kill him. And any accomplices he may have. Molt, go and collect Thumper from our ant friend's place . . .'

'Do I have to? She scares me.'

'Just go, Molt!'

'It's not funny, Flik!' Flik couldn't stop laughing. 'Flik!'

'I'm sorry! It's just, it seems a queen just has to look at you and they love you!'

'Flik, that's so not true!' Hazel retorted.

'Yes it is!' he replied, still laughing a little, 'come on! First Tuli, then Amadala and now this queen!'

'But . . .'

'And let's not forget Thistle liked you too!'

'Alright, you win! But this is a complete disaster!'

'How is this a disaster? She just . . .'

'Flik, you know how Heather is around Fossil, and she sticks to him like a dew drop, that's not just because she feels safe with him you know . . .'

'But . . .'

'Shh! Quick behind that rock. They jumped behind it. Flik thought it was a grasshopper. It was hard for him not to laugh when he saw that it was Alfonsa. She looked around nervously, fear in her green eyes. She was saying things to herself which Flik couldn't understand but Hazel could and he was feeling guiltier by the second. When she looked like she was about to burst into tears, Hazel couldn't take anymore. He came out of hiding and ran towards her. When she saw him, Alfonsa gave a yell of delight and ran towards him. Hazel stopped quickly incase she presumed they would embrace. Alfonsa stopped in front of him. She was incredibly happy to see him.

'I was so scared! What if they came after me again! I couldn't feel safe! I just couldn't!'

'It's okay, it's okay,' Hazel said soothingly, 'they won't try again after that. Trust me.' Without thinking, he laid a hand on her shoulder. A smile and a blush filled her face. Hazel instantly removed his hand. Both of them turned their heads. Flik had fallen over.

'Is this little drone a friend of yours, Sky High?'

'Huh?'

'Sky High? I presume that's your name as you have wings.'

'Yeah, he's a friend.'

'He doesn't have mandibles either. Very unusual. Unless, you were in some sort of accident . . ?'

'Uh, no.'

'I presume his name is Little Unmandible?'

'Well, uh . . .' Hazel stuttered, unsure what to say. Alfonsa beckoned to Flik. 'He has a speech impediment,' Hazel said quickly, 'often hard to understand what he says.' Hazel knew Flik could barely speak any of their language.

'Oh, the poor boy. But Sky High, please, don't keep leaving me like this. I become so nervous.' Hazel thought for a moment then came up with an idea. If he could reestablish her confidence . . .

'Your Highness, I think I may be able to help you . . .'

'Oh, no need for formalities!' Hazel had only been formal to try and distance himself from her. 'And while we're busy, Little Unmandible can play with some of the other children.'

'Oh, yes. I'll take him over. And don't worry, I'll be back quickly.'

'Hazel, what's going on?' Flik asked.

'You're going to play with some of the other kids.'

'But how am I going to understand them?'

'Just do your best. Put across a friendly attitude. I've told Alfonsa you have a speech impediment so . . .'

'You like her, don't you?' Flik said softly.

'No! Alright, I admit it, I like her a little. Flik! Stop laughing! This is serious!'

'How is this serious!'

'At the rate this is going, I'm going to end up having an affair! You have no idea how much self control this is taking!'

'S-Sorry . . .' Hazel sighed.

'One other thing, you may be referred to by more than one name.'

'Huh?'

'Here, you are in effect called on by physical feature that are unusual.'

'Okay . . .' Flik said uncertainly.

'Just go and play with the other children. I have to go before Alfonsa comes looking for me.'

'Hello, wanna come play with us?' That was what Flik understood it to be. He turned to see a group of five males not much older than he was. The shortest one not much taller than himself. It was the tallest one who had spoken. He was obviously the leader. Flik nodded. He had temporarily forgotten the word for 'yes'. He quickly followed the other boys who seemed very welcoming.

It wasn't long until he caught up with them. They had reached a small area of ground where two more boys were tossing a small rock to each other. When they saw them approach, the two boys waved and called over to them. They hurried over. They jabbered to each other for about three minutes before five of them lined up. Flik joined them. Oh, no! He knew what this was! This was team picking! He always got picked last! The tallest boy and a boy with only a left wing were team captains.

'You pick first, Flit.' said the tallest boy. Flik couldn't understand what he had said.

'Na, Tower, you pick first. I picked first last time.'

'Uh, okay then, I'll take the new kid.' Had Flik's ears deceived him or had the other boy said 'the new kid'? If he had, that was surely referring to him! Flik looked around. The tallest boy laughed, 'Come on!' He hurried joyfully over, hardly being able to believe his luck. 'By the way he's acting,' the tallest boy said to the one winged boy, 'you'd've thought he'd never been picked to be in a team at all!'

Usually one team was trying to make the other team take him. At this stage, Flik had more often than not, walked away feeling miserable. It was great! It was amazing! It was a miracle! He had been picked first!

'He seems to be having trouble kicking it, doesn't he, Flit?'

'Maybe he doesn't know how to do it properly, Tower.' Tower walked up to Flik.

'Like this,' he explained, making a leg and foot movement in the air, 'now you try.' Flik kicked the nut into the air.

'Wow!' the boys cried.

'That was high!'

'How did he do that!' They were about to resume the soccer game when the boys caught sight of a girl close by.

'Princess Alia! Quick guys, look cool!'

'Don't you think she's cute?' Tower asked Flik.

'Not really . . .' he replied slightly awkwardly. She was no where near as cute as Atta.

'What! You're not serious!' Flit cried.

'She's easily the best in the entire colony!' another boy exclaimed. Even if Flik had known enough vocabulary in their language, how could he possibly explain without giving everything away? He needed to improvise.

'Well she's attractive and all but . . .' Someone giggled, perhaps he had spoken a bit too loudly. He turned his head to see Alia blushing furiously. Oh, no! This was the last thing he needed! The other boys started nudging him. Alia came towards them, Flik backed away. Her pace accelerated. He turned and ran. She giggled and chased after him. The other boys started laughing. How was Flik gonna get out of this?

Hazel was feeling very pleased with himself. During the period of time he had been with her, Alfonsa had become a lot more independent and a lot more confident than before. The more independent she became the more time Hazel had to figure out how to cause the ants to revolt. He felt torn. He knew that the more Alfonsa liked him, and thought that he liked her, the more likely it would be that she would help him but it would be very hard on her when she found out afterwards that in fact he was already married and wasn't even one of the colony.

'Hazel!' a breathless Flik cried, 'hide me!'

'What?'

'I need somewhere to hide now!'

'Alright, Flik, don't panic,'

'She's coming!'

'She? What?' Flik managed to conceal himself behind a rock before Alia arrived.

'Have you seen a boy with no mandibles?' Alia asked Hazel in her own language. Hazel had to use a lot of self control to prevent himself laughing and grinning.

'Uh, no. Sorry,'

'You're Mommy's boyfriend aren't you?' she asked Hazel's face went slightly darker.

'Uh, no. Just friends,'

'You are! I know you are! Mommy told me all about you! You are!' Before Hazel could reply the girl had hurried off again.

'Seems I'm not the only one the queen ants like!' Hazel said with a grin.

'Thank goodness she's gone! She's been chasing me everywhere!' Flik exclaimed. Hazel started laughing. Flik scowled at him.

'Shut up, Hazel!' he said grumpily. Hazel stopped laughing.

'Well, I guess we're in the same leaf now, huh.'

'Alright!' Hopper's voice boomed through the undergrowth, 'All you puny ants better report to the main chamber immediately or else!'

'Sounds like it's gonna start sooner than we expected. If Alfonsa and Alia get into danger, you help Alfonsa, I'll help Alia otherwise it's going to be worse when they find out the truth about us. Hurry along now! I'll be there soon.' Hazel told him. Flik followed the other ants into the anthill to the main chamber.

Hazel didn't notice the grasshoppers scattered around set for an ambush. He didn't turn around to see Hopper and his gang before it was too late to react. Two of the grasshoppers grabbed him. His struggling did him no good.

''Looks like we've caught our favorite rebel!' Hopper joked. The rest of the gang laughed. Hazel gave an odd smile. To him, this was almost a compliment. 'Apart from that one on Ant Island of course!'

'Oh, yeah,' said a grasshopper.

'Yeah, there's him,' another added. Of course, none of the grasshoppers realized that Hazel could understand every word they were saying. Hopper turned towards his glaring face.

'You're nothing than a worthless ant. Stop while you still have the chance to live!' Hopper snarled. Hazel spat in his face. Hazel grinned, he had always wanted to do that. Hopper turned to the gang members holding Hazel. 'Imprison him somewhere in the anthill!' He turned back to Hazel, 'I'll deal with you later!' he growled.

'She's here?' Hopper asked Molt.

'She insisted, Hop. Said she didn't want to miss out on all the fun . . .'

'Well she could be useful I suppose . . .'

When Flik entered he noticed that Thumper had returned. Perhaps he had been there all the time and just happened to not be there at the time Hazel was. Speaking of Hazel, where had he got to?

'Firstly,' Hopper said in his dangerously nice voice, 'I would like to know if there are any intruders in here today . . .' The ants remained silent. 'Because I think there is at least one gracing us with his presence today . . .' Oh, no! He knew about Hazel! Shouldn't Hazel have arrived by now? 'You wouldn't want your queen and Princess Alia to get hurt would you?' he asked, advancing towards them.

'Don't worry, Alia,' Alfonsa whispered to her daughter, clutching her tightly, 'Sky High will save us.' Extreme anger rose through Flik. This was wrong! You can't treat people that way!

'You're nothing but a cruel, selfish, bully, Hopper!' he yelled.

'What did they say, Mommy?' Alia asked quietly.

'I-I don't know, Alia.' Alfonsa replied in a worried tone. Flik clapped his hand over his mouth. How could he have been so stupid! He had spoken in his own language! He had exposed himself! Hopper turned away from Alfonsa and Alia. He caught sight of Flik and could tell by his body language that he had been the one who had said it. Flik turned and ran for the chamber entrance. As soon as the other ants realized that he had said it, they cleared a path for him.

'Someone go after him!' Hopper bellowed to his gang.

'Why don't you, Hop.'

'Because Molt,' he muttered savagely, 'if I leave the chamber there is likely to be a riot. You lot couldn't control them!'

'Perhaps I can be of assistance . . .' said a cruel female voice. The grasshoppers parted to reveal a tall white queen ant. Molt shuddered.

Flik ran and ran. Surely the grasshoppers would catch up with him soon. He was surprised they hadn't already. Perhaps what he had done had caused chaos and they were dealing with that. Apart from the patter of his feet there was silence. But Hopper surely wouldn't let him get away with it would he? It was now it occurred to him that something might have happened to Hazel. The best thing Flik could think to do was find Hazel and fast.

He suddenly heard the sound of wings but grasshopper wings didn't make that sound and if it was Hazel, he wouldn't have suddenly felt the instinct to increase his speed. He wouldn't have felt unsettled. He wouldn't have felt he was being hunted. He wouldn't have felt that blood curdling fear. He quickly dodged in out of passages trying to lose Thistle for he had suddenly realized that it was her who was chasing him. He took a swift turn into a chamber and leaned against a wall breathing deeply but quietly.

'Where is that boy? He must've gone this way . . .' she said to herself and to Flik's relief flew past the chamber into another tunnel.

There was a sudden crash. Flik turned to see that a cage made of sticks had crashed to the ground. Hazel pushed two pieces of the wood in opposite directions, making enough space for him to squeeze out.

'Hazel?'

'Hey, Flik,' Hazel replied still recovering from his struggling, 'what's up?' he said casually.

'What happened to you?'

'Grasshopper ambush, I didn't have a chance. But you'll never guess what I managed to do! I spat in Hopper's face!'

'What!'

'It was pretty funny! But what happened to you?'

'Oh, I only got chased by Thistle after yelling at Hopper,' he responded in the same casual way as Hazel had.

'Thistle's here!' Hazel replied, alarmed.

'Well as she chased me, I reckon so!' Flik said sarcastically.

'We'd better hurry, we may not have much time before the situation blows over and then there will be little chance of rebellion .'

'Hello everybody!' Hazel shouted in a pantomime fashion as he flew into the main chamber.

'It's Sky High!' an overjoyed Alfonsa shouted. Many of the other ants applauded. Thistle (who had returned to the chamber moments earlier) realized immediately that it was Hazel.

'Haven't seen you in a while Hopper!' Hazel continued, 'Must've been about five minutes ago wasn't it?' Flik noticed that Hazel had the sense not to speak in his own language. He did a few somersaults in the air. 'Hey guys! Who hates Hopper here!' At first no one responded.

'We all do!' Alfonsa shouted. The rest of the colony looked at her in amazement.

'Who wants him in charge of this colony?'

'No one!' shouted Alia and the group of boys Flik had played with earlier.

'Who wants him and his gang out!' Flik yelled.

'We all do!' the majority of the colony shouted. The rest began cheering after a few moments.

'Everybody charge!' Hazel yelled. With a large amount of whooping and cheering the colony charged at the grasshoppers who, after a few moments of stunned amazement, turned and fled from the anthill. Only Hopper now remained.

9


	16. Worth Fighting For

a little bug's life

Worth Fighting For

Flik had never realized how exciting rebellion could be! It was such fun!

But Hopper wasn't stupid. And his gang weren't completely dim-witted.

'Have we won?' Flik asked Hazel excitedly.

'No,' replied Hazel solemnly as Hopper flew after his gang, 'that can't be it. The gang might be easily scared off but Hopper wouldn't be.' Flik looked up at him. 'There's another thing too: where did Thistle disappear to?'

'What's going on out there, your highness,' Heather asked the queen bee. A few of the bees were rather surprised that Heather was talking directly to their queen but brushed the action off as ignorance on Heather's part. Fossil was surprised too but was occupied with a conversation he was having with a group of male bees.

'Are you taught both languages at your ant colony?' one of them asked him.

'Which one do you use more often? Or do you use both equally?' asked another.

'We don't get taught another language,' Fossil explained timidly, 'I only know a bit because of Heather; Hazel thought it was a good idea to learn.'

'Funny name for a drone isn't it? I thought it was a girl's name.' asked yet another of the group.

'I think,' Fossil began carefully, 'I think his full name is Hazelnut, and Hazel's just for short . . .'

'Is this drone fluent in this colony's language?' inquired the first.

'I believe so,' Fossil replied, 'I don't know for certain though.'

'It certainly seems to be getting restless out there,' the queen commented, 'I do hope that Alfonsa's okay . . .'

'Who's Alfonsa?' inquired the curious Fossil who had come over to them.

'This colony's remaining queen,' she explained, 'unless you include her daughter, Alia but to be honest, she's a lot more like a worker, really. If she had been born a worker, she would've been the perfect one, which, of course, makes her anything but a perfect princess.' Fossil was rather surprised at this, almost shocked.

'But, Alfonsa, I mean, she does care for her daughter, doesn't she?'

'Oh yes, she cares very much about her, especially in the situation they have been in. Alia's real nature doesn't really show in these conditions but before the grasshoppers came she was always running off, would eventually be found down a tunnel somewhere with a worker or a group of them who had presumed the queen knew where her daughter was.'

Suddenly there was thump. Then a crash. A commotion from somewhere in the corridor began. Then got louder. A worker bee hurried into the chamber.

'Break in!' she spluttered. Heather and the queen bee hurried over to her. So did Fossil. Another worker rushed in. She was about to say something when she noticed the two small ants. She stared.

'We need to hide those two,' she said, struggling to remain calm, 'quickly.' Fossil was a little confused.

'Wasps wouldn't hurt them,' a drone said, 'they'd be too busy trying to . . .'

'It's not a wasp break in,' she replied urgently, 'it's . . .' Her hesitation was long enough for the queen bee to realize what she meant. If Fossil had been more outgoing, or stubborn, he would've asked what was going on before he and Heather were being whisked away by a couple of bees into a more hidden part of the bee colony. Why was it so important to hide him and Heather of all bugs?

'Hazel!' Flik gasped, 'Not so fast!'

'We have to find out where they're going!'

'But Hazel we could do that a little more slowly!' Hazel stopped for a moment. Flik stared. He looked very serious. More serious than he had ever done.

'Flik, I want you to listen carefully. It's not that simple. I can't really explain to you at your age but I can tell you this much. If they are leaving, we can't let them get away, at least,' he hesitated, 'not with more injuries,' Flik stared. 'And if this is part of some other plan they have, well, we need to find out what it is and fast before they attack.' Hazel began to hurry forward again, Flik followed. 'The colony rallied around their cause,' Hazel continued. Flik nodded. 'But if they were attacked again, thinking the grasshoppers had retreated, they most likely would panic.'

They hurried on. Thistle was Hazel's other worry. She seemed to be, at least, to some extent to be working with the grasshoppers. As they rushed on, Hazel suddenly remembered something strange from his youth. The grasshoppers were on Ant Island wanting their food. He remembered his pulsing anger, everyone else's worry; Acorna had held him back just to make sure. That crazy grasshopper. Thistle had slowly walked up to it. Had seemed to, somehow, understood him. She had nodded. He had submitted to her. Let her pat him as if he were an aphid. He remembered Hopper's words too, and his expression. Strange, very strange. 'I like that ant,' he had said. It was now it occurred to Hazel that maybe Hopper had seen some of himself in Thistle. He remembered one other thing too. Hopper's brother, he had shivered. Thistle had creeped him out.

'Hazel?' Flik whispered. Hazel almost jumped. He had been so deep in his own thoughts.

There they were, just ahead. The two ants crept closer. The grasshoppers seemed relaxed. Too relaxed. Something was wrong.

'I don't get it, Hop,' Molt said, 'why are we just sitting here?'

'Because Molt,' replied an irritated Hopper, 'our work is being done for us. She said she must be here and therefore . . .'

'How does she know that, Hop?' Hopper decided to ignore Molt's question.

'It's basically simple, once we have Eethra, Alfonsa will surrender the colony, unless she wants to see Thistle . . .'

'Don't say it again Hop!' Molt begged, 'it's too . . !' Flik suddenly realized Hazel had rushed off. He hurried after him.

'Hazel!' Flik gasped, 'what are we doing? And,' suddenly realizing they weren't heading towards the anthill, 'where are we going?'

'Something's gone on here, Flik, something odd,'

'What do you mean?'

'Think about it, grasshoppers here, Thistle here, Alfonsa and Heather . . .'

'What's Heather got to do with it? I mean I know the grasshoppers dumped her on Ant Island but . . . and who's this Eethra? Do you . . ?'

'Eethra is Heather's real name.'

'What's going on out there?' a bee worker asked one of the drones who were guarding Fossil and Heather.

'It's getting worse I'm afraid, we've got wasps as well now! Attacking from the other side!'

'The wasp problem is more important!' came the voice of another worker.

'We can't let the ant colony down either though!' replied the first worker.

'For more reasons than one, if something happened to Eethra,' began the drone.

'It's Heather remember,' muttered the second worker. Another drone entered.

'There are guards at each entrance to this area,' he told them, 'everyone here is needed against the wasps.'

'What do you think Thistle's going to do to . . ?'

'I don't want to think about!' Hazel puffed, 'We need to get there before it happens!' They arrived in the midst of the chaos. 'We need to get in there quick! With this wasp attack, their defences will be low!' Holding Flik, Hazel took flight in the direction of the entrance. It was very fortunate Hazel's flying skills were so good or they would have never gained entrance. Beyond the entrance, the colony was almost completely deserted. 'We need to get to the center,' Hazel told Flik, 'that'll be the most protected area without workers or drones,'

Who was she? Fossil didn't know. All he knew was that she was after Heather, that was evident enough. They hurried down the corridor and round a corner. They stopped to rest. Fossil was really worried, if Heather had to run much more she would have an asthma attack. Heather was shivering. And shuddering. And whimpering rather violently. Fossil heard the sound of wings. There was no way Heather could run yet! And any more panic might bring on an asthma attack anyway! He would have to try and protect her himself. A sense of dread filled Fossil. He would be dead within half a minute but it was his only choice. He began to shake too. He didn't want to have to be brave! He wanted to go home! He didn't like danger! He didn't want excitement! He just wanted some peace and quiet! Why did Heather have to be so helpless! The figure turned the corner. Fossil fell to his knees in relief.

'Thank goodness!' he murmured, 'thank goodness!' It was one of the younger worker bees. She looked rather panicked. She hurried over to the small ants and scooped them up in her arms and flew off as fast as she could. There was the sound of crashing some distance away. The worker increased her speed, knowing, what Fossil suspected, that they were being chased by a white queen ant.

'You're hurt?' Heather asked the worker in the language used on Ant Island so Fossil could understand her and the worker's response.

'Yes,' gasped the worker, 'I was only in here to begin with because I was injured. Lucky it wasn't my wings which were wounded!' Both children, despite their own danger, felt pits in their stomachs, this worker was seriously injured and seriously endangering herself. Fossil now looked at the state of the worker who was holding him. One or two more moderately serious injuries would be the end of her. It was hard to hear anything especially as the young ants were not used to flying but they could vaguely hear a particular sound getting louder.

The worker suddenly took a turn into another corridor, then another, then another. Fossil instantly knew what was happening. That queen was too fast, the worker was trying to shake her off. She swerved into a chamber and suddenly the two children flew into the air and landed hard against wall. They looked over to see the white queen ant hovering close by. They tried to move. They couldn't. There was nectar on the wall. They were stuck to it. The queen ant laughed nastily as they attempted to struggle free and began to advance towards them. Oh, this was the end.

'Oh no you don't!' shouted the worker. The queen ant and the worker bee began to fight.

'Pathetic!' the queen sneered at the worker's attacks, 'maybe even more pathetic then last time when you tried to protect that little friend of yours!' The worker was beginning to struggle to keep herself together. 'I must say,' the queen continued, 'she did scream an awful lot while I was finishing her off!' The worker aimed a punch at the queen but the tauntings made her lose her concentration. The queen hit her hard, causing her to fall to the floor. 'I guess you're about to go the same way Dapine!' the queen laughed, 'It's so easy to provoke you!' Dapine tried to get up but she couldn't, she had received another injury in the fall. 'It doesn't look like you're likely to last much longer anyway!' the queen continued, 'say hello to your little friend for me won't you!'

'If you're going to kill me!' Dapine said, trying to keep her voice from quavering, 'just get it over with!' The queen gave a cruel grin. Tears began to pour down the frightened worker's face. The queen raised her fist and struck down. But she didn't touch Dapine. She looked down to see a small honey colored ant between her fist and the worker. Before she had recovered from this, she was being attacked from above. Hazel and Flik had finally found them. Flik hurried over to Fossil and Heather and managed to pull them free. Flik looked up to see Hazel and Thistle fighting. Flik rushed back over to the worker. She wasn't in at all a good state. She looked up at Flik.

'At least,' she said softly, 'I lived long enough to know that those two kids will be safe.'

'You'll be okay,' Flik tried to reassure her, 'you'll be alright!' She couldn't die! It wouldn't be right for her to die!

There was a sudden commotion in the corridors. The wasps had been defeated. The colony had returned. Thistle took flight. She knew she couldn't win against the entire colony. Within a few seconds of Thistle's flight, bees were piling into the chamber. They hurried over to the injured worker. Through the commotion the doctors and nurses managed to get over to her. Hazel quickly grabbed the three children, much to Flik's protest as he wanted to know what would become of the worker bee, and hurried out of the colony only to see that the grasshoppers had already taken flight. As the grasshoppers disappeared into the distance, the boys Flik had played with earlier cheered and clapped him on the back. Hazel didn't look at all pleased.

'They'll be back,' he muttered.

Flik saw Hazel walk up to Alfonsa. Both Flik's and Hazel's coverings were cracked. Luckily it had only happened in the last moments. Flik kind of wanted to look away from Hazel's embarrassing apologetic scene. Alfonsa seemed upset, but not as upset as he thought she would be. In fact they exchanged quite friendly looks towards the end of their conversation. A drone from the bee colony came over to Flik and informed him that Dapine would live.

Fossil got ready to leave but Heather pulled at him and looked rather hurt. Seeing this, Hazel and Alfonsa came over. After a few moments, Hazel spoke,

'Oh dear,'

'What's the matter?' asked Flik.

'I'm afraid I mistranslated when I said Heather wanted Fossil to come,' he said to Flik and Fossil, 'she meant she wanted him to come and live with her.' Fossil mouth hung open. After a few moments he began to recover from the shock.

'Well that explains why she hugged me like she did, I did wonder why she did when she wanted to come and live here rather than Ant Island, but, I mean, I don't think I could really manage living here too well . . .' At that moment, Alfonsa took Heather aside.

'What's she saying?' Flik asked.

'She's telling her she needs to go back with us. She says that it's too dangerous for her to stay especially when the grasshoppers come back.' Hazel explained. Heather accepted Alfonsa's words sadly. After a long embrace, Alfonsa and Heather parted. Hazel turned to Alfonsa, 'If you ever have any serious problems and you need help, come to Ant Island.'

'Thank you, Hazel,' she replied, 'and thank you for, well, everything.' He nodded.

After they had got rid of the remaining honey and nectar, Hazel had explained what he had said to Alfonsa to Flik, and they had thanked and said good bye to the bee colony, the four ants headed for home.

'I met her before,' Hazel explained to Flik as they walked away from the cheering colony, 'Alfonsa, I mean. I didn't realize before. Once when me and Tuli left the island. She was called Allie then. I think she presumed when I told her I was married that I was married to Tuli.'

'What did you say to Alia?' Flik asked. Hazel smiled guiltily.

'I told her you were engaged.'

'To whom?' spluttered Flik.

'Atta,'

'WHAT!'

Flik looked down at the ground as they walked along.

'You wanted to stay didn't you?' Hazel asked him quietly.

'Kinda, but I couldn't,' Hazel gave a nod. 'Hazel?'

'Yes, Flik?'

'I don't understand what happened. I mean about Alfonsa and Heather . . .'

'Well, I managed to figure out what happened,' Hazel said, 'Basically, with Alia wandering off all the time as if she were a worker, Alfonsa, in a sense, felt rather daughterless. Heather showed interest in what she was doing one day, and, well, became somewhat of a replacement to her. This caused a problem. Well, it wouldn't have it weren't for a few fanatical workers who saw Heather as a threat because of Alfonsa's affection for her. Anyway, the grasshoppers just happened to be in the area at the time and these workers asked them to help get rid of Heather. Stupid they were, so desperate to get rid of the non-conformist situation that Hopper managed to trick them into showing him and his gang a secret entrance into the anthill. They did as they said they would and dumped Heather on Ant Island supposing we would kill her because she wasn't from our colony, as many primitive colonies would, but then returned through the secret entrance and took over their colony. I think Thistle may have been involved somewhere along the line as the bees seem to know her and her reputation.'

'Why did Thistle not tell Hopper when she recognized you?'

'That I can't answer, unless . . .'

'You don't think she still has feelings for you, do you?'

'That's what I was wondering, and perhaps a little bit of colony loyalty remaining.'

'That's a bit odd though, isn't it?'

'That what Thistle is, in a way, I wouldn't be surprised if she occasionally broke down and regretted everything she'd done,'

'Really? But . . .'

'We're almost there!' shouted Fossil from up ahead.

'Oh great!' said Hazel with a small sarcastic smile, 'I get to be buried alive by Amadala now!'

Hazel was pleasantly surprised when they landed on Ant Island. Amadala came rushing up to him but instead of a lecture, he received an embrace.

'I was so worried!' she exclaimed, 'Anything could have happened! And what if you'd gone off with another queen?' As Flik looked around at his lack of welcome, he thought about how little the queen knew about how close to the truth she was coming.

8


	17. Runaway

**A Little Bug's Life**

**Runaway**

'It must be serious if we've all been summoned.' Ivy was saying to Carlos who gave a nod.

'Yes, maybe someone's in trouble.' suggested Fossil.

'That would be the most likely explanation for it.' Carlos replied. Heather had no clue what was going on but she felt she should stay close to Fossil.

'Have you seen Flik?' The four of them turned to see Princess Atta running up the tunnel towards them. They shook their heads. 'I've looked everywhere for him! Where could he be?'

'I'm sure he's fine. Probably already there.' Ivy reassured her.

'Where?'

'We've all gotta go to the Council Chamber. Every kid that is in First Grade to Fifth Grade.' Fossil told her.

'What happened?' the princess asked. They all shrugged (Heather slightly later than the others, still not knowing anything).

The young ants entered the Council Chamber. It was a struggle to fit them all in. The whole council plus the queen and a few other adults were already there. Hazel was evidently not in a good mood.

'Ivy,' Atta said urgently, 'Flik's not here!'

'He late.' Heather said.

'Flik's nearly always late to everything,' Carlos said to her, 'he'll be here shortly.' The adults stood up.

'Someone's for it,' Fossil whispered to the others, 'They're not in a good mood.' The children had begun to talk among themselves again.

'Children, quiet down!' Mr. Soil told them, 'Children . . .'

'Shut up the lot of you!' Hazel snarled. Silence fell. All the kids stared at him terrified.

'Hazel!' Amadala said in quiet shock, 'There was no need to make the children die of fright.'

'Sometimes you need to be sharp!' he replied snappily but quieter than before. Some of the kids looked like they were about to cry. He had frightened the council too by the look of them. Dr. Flora was clutching Mr. Soil, Thorny and Cornelius had taken a few steps back. Marjory looked like she was about to say something (probably starting with something along the lines of 'Honestly Hazelnut, you're going to create a cave in'). Hazel sighed. 'Am I allowed to continue now? Or do one of you want to tell them, huh?'

'Just get on with it, Hazel.' Amadala sighed, rolling her eyes.

'Good,' He turned back to the assembled children. 'Something very serious has happened and frankly I think some of you may be responsible for it.'

'Someone's definitely getting in trouble now.' Carlos murmured to the others.

'You see, Flik's run away.' They all gasped. Well, most of them; Heather didn't because she couldn't understand but Myrmica and Martha were trying not to laugh.

'No . . .' Atta said fearfully under her breath, her face going slightly pale.

'Those of you who have had any contact with Flik today, please stay behind.' the queen said.

'We mean any,' Hazel added, 'Even if you just greeted him.'

'The rest of you can go.' Mr. Soil told them. The children rose and the majority headed for the entrance. As they were leaving, Myrmica did an impression of something at which his sister broke into hysterics.

'Wait 'til we tell Nettle about this one!' Martha said to Myrmica through her laughing.

'Um, sir?' Hazel turned to see a lilac worker from the Fifth Grade behind him looking rather nervous. Scattered around the chamber were about five other children including Atta and Clarice. 'I – I don't who Flik is, sir but I did see something earlier. I think it might have been Flik, sir.' The other children gradually came closer.

'Go on, um, what's your name?'

'Lily-Pad.'

'And stop calling me 'sir'. My name's Hazel, not Sir.' Lily-Pad couldn't prevent a small smile.

'Well, I was about to go to the main chamber for breakfast, I was up slightly later than usual and I happened to notice two Third Graders, a worker and a male. They seemed to be sneaking around. I wondered what they were up to so I stopped. Not much later a male from the Second Grade came along. He was obviously in a rush to get to the bathroom. The Third Graders snuck up on him and gave him a fright, and, well, um, like I said he was in a rush to get to the bathroom and, well, he wet himself.'

'What did these two do when they saw what they had done?' Hazel asked, having trouble keeping his temper under control.

'It really shocked me, they just laughed at him! They laughed and laughed! The poor boy ran away, I mean ran off. I considered going to look for him but I supposed that his friends would find him and help him.' She looked at the ground. Hazel felt guilty. He hadn't been available earlier. Flik had probably come to look for him.

'I thought he might have wet himself.' Atta said softly. They all turned to look at her. 'I found him and I suspected he had but he insisted he hadn't. I left him shortly after that but I met him again later and he seemed normal, I mean as normal as he ever is.'

'I – I saw him briefly,' Clarice told them, 'I was in the middle of doing some catch up work and he kept interrupting me. I asked him to be quiet three times but when he interrupted again, I snapped. I – I shouted my head off at him . . .'

'What about you two?' Hazel asked, addressing the two remaining.

'I saw him running from Clarice's chamber,' said the First Grade worker, 'He was heading towards the Princess's chamber.'

'He knocked over a pile of food in the main chamber early this mornin',' the Forth Grade male said, 'I didn't see nothing else. How'dya know he ran away, any 'ow?'

'He left a note,' Hazel replied, 'In my chamber.' Atta clapped her hand over her mouth and began to cry.

'I saw him! Oh, Daddy! I saw him with a leaf heading towards your chamber. I could've stopped him! Oh, this is all my fault! And I had a go at him earlier!'

'Oh, Atta, don't cry! Don't worry; I'm going to get him back.' Hazel told her.

'You will?' Atta asked tearfully.

'I promise.'

'Hey, Rodie!' It was a forth grade male outside the chamber, there were two other boys with him.

'Hazel, man, can I go?' the young male asked, 'My buds are waiting for me.'

'Yes, you can go.' The male left with the three others. 'You two workers can go too.' They quickly left. Hazel turned back to his daughter, 'Don't worry about Flik, I'll have him back before you know it. I just need to speak to your mother.'

'No! Absolutely not, Hazel! You're not going anywhere!'

'Oh, yes, I am! Flik's out there alone, I'm not leaving him all by himself subject to predators!'

'Don't be ridiculous, Hazel! The boy was stupid to leave!'

'Flik's not stupid! He would normally be sensible enough not to. He was obviously provoked somehow!'

'Provoked! Oh, come on, don't be so stupid!'

'He must've been! He must've been put into such a state that his emotion overcame his sense! Someone, or two, didn't talk and I'm quite certain I know who . . .'

'Oh, Hazel! You're driving me insane!'

'That would explain why you're not listening to sense!'

'He'll come back anyway, Hazel!'

'Have you already forgotten! Let me spell it out for you, shall I? Flik has left the island, and he must've taken the shortest route to the other side, right? He is now on the other side of the riverbed. Thistle is on the other side of the riverbed! And last time we saw her, she went in the same direction as he has gone in! Don't you get it! SHE COULD FIND HIM!'

'Well, um, yes, I – I suppose so . . .'

'FLIK PREVENTED HER KILLING ATTA! He kept her occupied long enough to stop her! If she finds him . . .'

'She probably wouldn't have been able to see him very well anyway . . .'

'THAT'S NOT THE POINT! She . . .'

'Daddy? You are going aren't you?' Both parents turned to see their daughter at the chamber entrance.

'Yes, of course I'm going. And no one's going to stop me.' Amadala sighed and relented.

'Alright, alright. But you'd better be careful, Hazel!'

'Don't worry 'bout me.' They kissed.

'Ugh!'

'Oh, Atta!' Hazel said, 'Have you forgotten the mistletoe?' he teased. She went slightly pink but then looked miserable, thinking of Flik.

'I'm coming with you, Daddy!'

'No, you aren't!' both parents said at once.

'But I want to help him!' she exclaimed, close to crying again.

'Atta, no!' her mother said sternly, the thought of Thistle still firmly in her mind.

'I'm sorry, Atta.' Hazel said, 'I promise I'll bring him back safe and sound, don't worry.'

'Hey, Martha! It's wetty boy!'

'Leave me alone, Myrmica . . .' Myrmica laughed. Martha came up behind Flik and pushed him over. 'Can you please just leave me alone for once!' Flik said, beginning to cry. Myrmica kicked dirt in his eyes.

'Cry baby, wetty boy!' Martha mocked, 'What did you do to the princess to make her so mad at you! Knock over the offering stone, did you!'

'N-n-no, I . . .'

'You try so hard, don't you, loser!' Myrmica sneered, 'With the princess, she'll never like you! She thinks you're completely useless! She hates your existence! She would prefer it if you threw yourself off the island, loser! In fact, that would do everyone a favor!' Flik got up and ran. Ran as fast as he could. He ran to his sleeping chamber and grabbed a leaf and something to write with.

_Oh, I wish Hazel were here! It's scary! _Flik thought as he walked. He pulled a grain off one of the plants and slowly began to eat. He stopped he wasn't hungry. He felt empty it was true, but it wasn't from hunger. It was now it really hit him that he would never see Atta again. Tears came to his eyes, he suddenly felt cold but on the inside and a huge pain surged from slightly below his chest to half way down his stomach.

He sat down and cried for what seemed like hours, whether it was or not he did not know. He continued to walk, continually drying his eyes and Myrmica's taunts just wouldn't leave him alone. He ended up running, he felt as if they were chancing him.

He had gone very deep into the undergrowth. At one point he had thought he saw the outline of an anthill in the distance but his brain must've been playing tricks on him.

He knew it would soon be nightfall and he needed somewhere to sleep. He raced on looking around him. Suddenly he spotted a couple of large leaves. They would make do for a bed.

He curled up, lying on one of them and the other covering him. How was he going to manage out here alone? It wasn't natural for ants to live alone. They lived in large groups. And he certainly wouldn't be welcomed at another colony. Alfonsa's colony immediately popped into his head, but he couldn't go there, not in this state! He didn't know the way and was very likely to be heading in the wrong direction anyway. He began to cry again, experiencing the same sensation as before and he couldn't get the image of Atta out of his head. He cried himself to sleep.

'Flik! Flik, where are you! Flik!' Hazel sighed. How was he ever going to find his little friend? For all he knew he was heading in the wrong direction. It was now nightfall but he couldn't give up, he had to keep searching but Amadala's voice of reason came into his mind.

'Hazel, you can't keep searching all night. You have to rest!' Hazel sighed again; he knew that he had to rest. He would have to continue searching in the morning.

Flik slowly opened his eyes and yawned. It was morning. He pushed the leaf that was on top of him off.

'Breakfast time I think!' he said to himself. He looked around. He climbed up and grabbed a piece of grain. He slid back down and sat down to eat. He suddenly stopped. Something wasn't right. He dropped the piece of grain and looked around. 'He-hello?' he said nervously, 'Is – is anyone th-there?' No reply. Was it just his imagination? He suddenly remembered something and he began to shake. Thistle! How could he have forgotten about Thistle! Oh, no! What if . . ? He stood up quickly, breathing deeply. He backed away. He suddenly hit something behind him and fell. He turned his head.

'Not lost are you, young male?' His eyes widened as he looked up. There was a white, particularly tall, queen ant behind him with unusually large and sharp canine teeth.

'Th-Th-Thistle!' He began to back away.

'You know my name, young male?' Flik nodded nervously, still backing away. He suddenly fell over a rock. Thistle came right up to him. 'Are you frightened of me?' Flik gave a whimper and nodded. Thistle's lips parted into a cruel smile. 'You should be!' She made to grab him but Flik dodged just in time.

He ran as fast as he could. What was he going to do? There was no way he could avoid her for long and she would surely kill him! Oh, how he wished he had never left home! How could he have let Myrmica get to him so badly? _Oh, I bet Myrmica would love to see this! _He thought bitterly. _Oh, no doubt he would be joining his mommy in chasing me! _

'I'm coming little boy! I'm going to get you!' Flik increased his speed. He was too scared to scream or to shout for help. But what would be the point of shouted and screaming when there was no one to hear?

He quickly climbed a clover stalk and jumped to one clover to another. He could hear wings not far behind him. He put on a spurt of energy but missed the next clover and feel landing hard on the ground. He had landed on his back. He was in tremendous pain and he was exhausted. He could hear Thistle cackling above and knew he was doomed. He gave himself up for lost and began to cry silent tears. Thistle landed beside him, grinning evilly.

'Ohhh, you poor little boy!' she mocked. She picked him up as if he were nothing and examined him thoughtfully.

'Wh-what are you gonna do to me?'

'You'll see!' she replied simply. Flik gulped. What ever it was that she was planning to do to him couldn't be good. He thoroughly doubted he would be getting a 'welcome to the neighborhood' party. The situation was hopeless. But then something happened that made Thistle freeze to the spot and stare.

'Flik! Flik, where are you! Flik!'

'Hazel!' Flik shouted joyfully, 'Hazel! Help!' Thistle quickly became active again.

'Hazel can't save you!' she snarled at Flik but Flik could detect a little worry in her voice.

'He will too! And he'll kick your butt!'

'Hey, Thistle! Put my best friend down right now!'

'Hazel!' Flik exclaimed.

'Not likely, Hazel! This little boy's mine now!'

'Let him go this instant, or I'll come over there and make you!'

'Oh, really? Come over here and make me then!' Flik bit her hand to make her let him go. She tried to grab him again but before she had a chance, Hazel had attacked her.

They began to fight. 'You don't stand a chance, Hazel! You're just too weak!'

'If I'm so weak how come I can do this!' He punched her hard in the stomach. They continued to fight.

'Go Hazel! Go Hazel! Go Hazel!'

'Shut up you little maggot!' Thistle spat, giving Hazel the chance to kick her.

'Better be careful, Thistle!' Flik shouted, 'Or Hazel will be literally kicking your butt!' Thistle suddenly turned and advanced towards Flik instead. Neither of the males could understand it. The remarks he had made wouldn't have been nearly enough to get her to turn away from the fight and aim for him instead! She grabbed him and took to the skies.

'Oh, no you don't Thistle!' Hazel snarled. He chased after her. 'Give Flik back to me!'

'All I want is this kid, Hazel! Why do you care about him so much anyway!'

'I should be asking you the same question!' She didn't reply and increased her speed. Flik struggled desperately.

'No point struggling. It won't do you any good.' She told him wickedly, 'You'll never escape!' Hazel increased his speed and kicked Thistle. She dropped Flik and was sent spinning through the air. Hazel managed to catch Flik just in time. Thistle looked as through she was about to retaliate but then tore off.

'Thanks Hazel.' Flik breathed. 'I thought I was a goner.'

'Oh, come on Flik! You didn't think I was just gonna let her take you, did you!' Flik laughed. 'We'd better get home.' They began to walk.

'So why do you think she just left?'

'Probably thought her chances of winning and getting you were thin and as she wouldn't want us to find where she's hiding . . .' Flik nodded.

'Why do you think she was so interested in me anyway?'

'I don't know. It was very strange, even for her. I mean you would've thought she'd care more about me as I've caused her so much trouble in the past . . .'

'I think she's hiding something.'

'You do?'

'Yeah, it's just a feeling though.'

'But if she was she would have just blurted it out anyway to add effect to the situation.'

'Flik!' Before Flik knew it, Atta had flung her arms around him.

'Atta!' said Hazel, 'I thought I told you to stay home.'

'After you were both gone over night I couldn't help myself, Daddy! Oh, Flik, you're okay!' Hazel smiled. 'Oh, don't you ever do that again!' she said to Flik sternly but Flik couldn't help but give a small smile. 'Oh, Flik, I . . .' She stopped. Her face flushed and she took a few steps back, 'Well, I . . .' She was obviously very embarrassed.

'Come on you two!' Hazel said laughing, 'Let's go home!'

'Oh, Flik,' Atta suddenly said, her concern temporarily back, 'I heard about Myrmica being really mean to you earlier. He has to be one of the worst ants ever!'

'Believe me, Atta,' Flik said, 'There are much worse ants than Myrmica!'

9


	18. Forever

**A Little Bug's Life**

**Forever**

He didn't deserve what he got. He was brave, a hero. He was my best friend. I'll never forget all the things he did for me during his life. I will always remember the way he helped me, gave me confidence and courage. I hope that if Heaven does exist, that he is very happy there.

Flik crashed to the ground. What was going on? Every single ant he could see was rushing about panicking. He spotted the princess amongst them.

'Atta!' he called, 'Princess Atta!' She turned, hovering uneasily in the air. 'Down here!' She spotted him and flew over.

'Hi Flik.' She helped him up, 'You okay?'

'What's going on?' he inquired. She suddenly looked edgy and nervous.

'The grasshoppers, they're coming back today. They sent one ahead last night to tell Mother. The whole colony's in a state of panic now.' Flik's eyes widened,

'Did you say the grasshoppers are coming back?' She nodded, looking confused. He ran off but stopped.

'See you later, Princess!' He ran down several passages until he reached a chamber. 'Hazel!' He looked around, where was he? Hazel suddenly appeared through a side entrance hopping on one foot. 'Uh . . . Hazel?' Hazel fell over. Flik ran over to him. Hazel gave a small laugh.

'Didn't see you there!' he said grinning.

'Why were you hopping?'

'I dropped a rock on my foot a moment ago.'

'Well, it could've been worse; you could've fallen over in the grass.'

'Huh?'

'Well,' Flik said, incapable of keeping the smile off his face, 'if you had fallen over in the grass, you would've been a grasshopper!'

'Oh, very funny, Flik!'

'Oh, the grasshoppers are coming back today!' Hazel gave a grin,

'You heard then! Ready for action, Little Rebel?'

'Yeah! Do you think it will happen this time?'

'It's very likely; Hopper demanded more grain and I doubt we have enough to satisfy him . . .' Flik was beginning to feel very excited, it must've shown because Hazel gave him a serious look.

'Now remember, don't move until I've moved, let me do most of the talking until we gain more support.' Flik nodded, 'Of course, I'm not banning you from giving a couple of insults or treading on Hopper's foot!' he joked. Flik laughed. 'And also, I know this will probably be hard for you, but do as I say at all times. One tiny thing could make it go totally wrong.' Flik nodded solemnly. 'Good lad!'

'Daddy?' They both turned to see Atta standing at the entrance. Had she heard anything? She ran up to Hazel and embraced him. It seemed she had heard nothing. He lifted her into the air. She giggled.

'How's my favorite daughter doing?' He asked, grinning up at her. Her smile faded a little.

'I'm scared. Those grasshoppers are so huge and scary. I don't want them to come!'

'Oh, don't worry, sweet pea, I'll look after you, and so will Flik.' Flik nodded vigorously.

'I love you, Daddy! Can I have a hug?'

'Another one? Oh, alright then.' They hugged each other tight. Flik felt happy but couldn't help wishing that Atta would treat him in the same way. Suddenly, there were shouts in the corridor. Atta gave a shriek.

'It's okay, Princess, it's the school shout,' Flik told her. Atta gave a sigh of relief.

'You two better get to morning school.'

'Yeah, if we're late Marjory will have a fit!' Atta said. She still sounded frightened and Flik couldn't blame her.

'Yes!' shouted Ivy.

'Finally!' cried Fossil.

'I can't stand her!' Flik said. Heather nodded vigorously to all their remarks. Atta didn't say anything. 'You okay, Atta?' Flik asked.

'Oh, I'm fine, Flik . . .'

'I'm worried,' Fossil told them, 'for Heather's sake. I can't explain to her properly about the grasshoppers. Even when I use words from her language. Of course she remembers them but she doesn't know the situation. And Hazel doesn't help with his crazy ideas . . .'

'They're not crazy!' Flik retorted. Fossil shrugged.

'Well, we're all entitled to our own opinions, I suppose, but the point is she could easily get herself into trouble. Her main problem is involving humor; she often thinks something's a joke when it isn't or takes a joke literally!'

'No . . . me be good girl. No laughing.' Heather said, struggling over her sounds slightly,

I'm glad to hear that.' Fossil told her.

'I can't help worrying,' Ivy said, 'what if we don't have enough food for them?'

'Leave the worrying to the adults, Ivy.' The five of them turned.

'Hi, Carlos. Where did you come from?' asked Ivy.

'Morning Math class with Hazel.' He gave a sigh. 'All he talks about is the amount of grain we give away is too much and is increasing every year.'

'Well it's true!' Flik retorted.

'Marjory's more annoying than Hazel anyway.' Ivy replied. Heather nodded again.

'Do you even know what we're talking about now, Heather?' Fossil asked her. She hesitated for a moment then shook her head. Fossil sighed.

'Pardon.' Heather said.

'I think the word you're looking for is sorry, Heather.' he replied.

'Sorry, Heather.'

'No! Just sorry!' They all laughed. Heather had no clue what she and the others were laughing about. Suddenly a dark shadow fell over the island.

'Grathophers!' Heather said suddenly.

'Grasshoppers.' Fossil corrected without noticing what she had just said.

'Grasshoppers!' shrieked Ivy. They all suddenly looked up. The grasshoppers were back.

'Mother! Where are you!' Atta shouted, 'Daddy!' She raced off.

'Carlos! Carlos!' called a young male two grades above them.

'Cotton!' Carlos rushed to his brother, whom he was a clone of. Heather clutched Fossil and began to whimper.

'Ivy!' It was Dr. Flora. Ivy ran over to her and Mr. Soil. Flik was left alone. Many of the ants tried to make a run for the anthill.

'Stop where you are, ants!' It was Hopper. The ants all became motionless, well, almost all. Hazel continued to walk to stand next to his wife and daughter. Flik grinned. Hopper began to walk around watching the terrified ants. He stopped at Flik, unsure of the boy's attitude. Flik stared up at him. Hopper stared back. Everyone else held their breath. He walked on by. The ants sighed with relief. Hazel grinned. Hopper continued to walk.

'Nice day, isn't it Hopper?' Hazel said pleasantly as Hopper passed him. Hopper glared at him and aimed a kick at him. Hazel dodged. Hopper continued looking at each individual ant in turn as if trying to read their personalities one at a time. It seemed they all passed the test. He turned to the Queen,

'Where's my food!' he bellowed.

'Uh . . . it's – it's there . . .' she replied nervously, trying to comfort Atta, who was hiding behind her at the same time. She gestured to the food in the leaf on the offering stone.

'That's it? That's it!' he roared, 'That's not nearly enough!' Hazel rolled his eyes. 'We want more!'

'B-b-but we can't spare any more, Hopper!' Amadala cried, 'We'll starve!'

'Oh, is that right! Maybe I need to make it so there are less of you!' he hollered, advancing towards her.

'D-d-don't worry, Atta. Um, nothing to be frightened of, nothing at all . . .' The Queen told her daughter, trying to cover up her fear. Hazel ran in front of his wife and daughter. He put his arms out to protect them and glared at Hopper. Hopper glared back at him.

'Don't even think about it, Hopper! Leave my wife and daughter alone!'

'Oh, really? Who's going to stop me? You and what army?' Flik stood next to Hazel and glared at Hopper.

'So this is your army, ha? A little boy!' The other grasshoppers laughed.

'Hey, Hoppy!' shouted one of the grasshoppers, 'Do you remember when we were kids and we kept leaving home to have those great adventures and Mom . . .'

'Shut up Molt!'

'Oh, but Hoppy! It was such fun . . .' Hopper turned back to Hazel.

'So you don't want me to harm your family, Hazel . . .' He snapped his fingers. Thumper emerged from the group of grasshoppers. A large proportion of the ants began to move away staring fearfully at the mad grasshopper. 'You didn't say anything about Thumper, here, though!'

'You're an oppressive monster!' Hazel yelled in Hopper's face, 'Every year you and your gang steal our food! Pushing us into near starvation! In the past you have been responsible for many deaths, either through them dieing of hunger or you and your gang putting your hands to it personally! Yet we survive . . .'

'Do you want to fight me, then!' Hopper spat. Hazel hesitated, not knowing what to say. He hadn't considered a fight. Hopper smirked. 'Exactly!' Hopper said, addressing the whole colony, 'You puny ants don't stand a chance against me. You're useless, good for nothing . . .'

'ALRIGHT!' Hazel snarled. Hopper turned. 'I'll fight you!' Everybody gasped, grasshoppers included.

'Hazel, you fool!' shouted Mr. Soil.

'Hazel! No!' Amadala cried, 'You'll get killed!' Hazel ignored them.

'Kick his butt, Hazel!' Flik yelled. Hopper clicked his fingers again and gestured to Flik. Thumper went for him. Hopper and Hazel took to the air. They began to fight viciously. Hopper was, of course, much larger and stronger but he hadn't known Hazel was an expert flyer. It was going to take longer than Hopper had originally thought.

It was a good thing that Flik was very good at dodging. Thumper wouldn't stop. Amadala stared fearfully upwards.

'Why don't you help him?' Flik asked her, at the same time as trying to dodge.

'I can't help him! How would the rest of the colony react? I'd probably get half the colony killed! I'm responsible for everyone!'

'Including Hazel! He's your husband!' Flik replied, outraged. Amadala tried to ignore him. 'The whole colony together would be much stronger than Hopper and his gang!' Amadala was too busy worrying and panicking silently to listen to reason. Atta stared at her mother. 'I bet Tuli would have helped him.' Flik muttered under his breath. The Queen couldn't help but hear him. She couldn't help feeling guilty but it had no effect in making her help Hazel.

'Don't bring Tuli into this!' she snapped. Flik scowled but a moment later got knocked down by Thumper. He lay still.

'No!' Atta yelled, fearing Flik was dead. She ran out and grabbed him. Many of the ants called out for her to stop and come back before she got hurt. Andromeda, however, hurried over to help the princess. The two of them dragged him over to Dr. Flora.

'He's been knocked unconscious,' Dr. Flora told her, 'it wasn't that hard. He'll more than likely be alright in a minute.'

Flik woke just in time to see Hazel drop from the sky and hit the ground hard.

'Hazel!' he cried, racing over to him.

'F-F-Flik?' he said weakly.

'Hazel! I'll get Dr. Flora! I'll . . .'

'N-no . . . It's too late . . .'

'Let this be a lesson to all you ants!' Hopper bellowed at them, 'Ideas are very dangerous things . . . Don't think you can challenge me . . .'

'Hazel, what do you mean?'

'Flik, the time wasn't right. They weren't ready. I made a mistake but I had to protect them . . . I'm – I'm sorry. I – I should've warned you something like this could happen.'

'Hazel! What do you mean!'

'Flik, I – I don't have much time left . . . Forgive me. You've given me so much pleasure in my lifetime. You're a son to me, Flik. I wish our time didn't have to be cut short so soon. I'll always be with you. Go to my hideaway . . . Thistle, there's a connection between Thistle and blood. I didn't have the chance to work it out but, but maybe you'll be able to. L-look after Atta for me. Thistle . . . Don't let her get Atta . . . Protect my little girl.'

Flik nodded solemnly. Hazel groaned. 'Oh, my back . . .' he mumbled to himself. Amadala and Atta hurried over.

'Hazel! Hazel! Oh, Hazel!' Amadala cried out.

'A-Amadala, I'm – I'm sorry . . .' He moaned in pain.

'Hazel don't. Is there anything I can do to relieve the pain?'

'N-no. Amadala, I . . .' He was looking up, his expression changed, 'T-Tuli? Is that you?' Amadala gasped, there was only one way Hazel could be seeing Tuli.

'No! Hazel, no! You can't! Not now! Hazel! No! You can't! Hazel, please don't die! Hazel!'

'I'm sorry, Amadala.' He reached out his hand to her. She held it, tears pouring down her face. 'Flik,' he said, struggling against his weakness, 'carry on, be brave.' That was the last thing he said. That was his last breath. Hazel lay still. Gone. Gone forever.

'No!' screamed the Queen, 'NO! HAZEL! HAZEL! NO!'

'Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Wake up!' Atta began to cry too. Soon, most of the colony were crying silent tears. Dr. Flora went over to try to comfort the Queen but she was crying too.

'I know he was a fool,' Amadala said through her tears, 'but he was a very brave fool!'

'I'm warning you,' Hopper snarled as he turned to leave, 'If the grain harvest isn't enough for us consecutively again. It will be your queen who goes next time!' Flik turned and glared at him, tears of fury flooding down his face. He hated him.

'And anyone else who thinks they will stand in my way! And if I'm in a particularly bad mood, you can say goodbye to your princess too!' Amadala clutched her daughter while she continued crying.

This was the last straw for Flik. No way. No way was he going to hurt Atta! Never! He had killed Flik's best friend! Hazel had been the only one who would listen to him, understand him, comfort him, could prevent the bullying, could give him confidence, encourage him. Anything. Everything. Flik could feel a burning rage building up inside him. He ran at him.

'Somebody stop him!' shouted Andromeda. Flik's arms were grabbed by Carlos and Ivy, then Fossil and Heather too.

'Let go of me!' he shouted savagely through gritted teeth. 'He killed him! He killed him!' he screamed furiously, 'HE KILLED HIM!' Hopper looked at him, considering. No. It was too risky. It was risky enough killing the Queen's husband, that's why he hadn't done anything about Hazel before, never mind this little boy as well! If he did try, a revolt could start!

'Flik, you must stop! You could get killed!' It was Atta. Seeing her made some of his fury melt away but it was replaced with sadness. She walked him away. 'Believe me,' she whispered to him, 'I wish I could do the same but you have to keep control or you could get hurt.'

'I think our work is done here. Let's ride!' The grasshoppers took flight.

'But what about the food?' said one of the grasshoppers to Hopper.

'We've got plenty of food anyway!'

'Hey, Hop. Weren't you a little hard on that ant?'

'Shut up Molt!'

'But seriously, Hoppy, you were kinda harsh . . .'

'SHUT UP!'

'I kinda felt sorry for that little guy too . . .'

A small rock has been placed in the Clover Forest. He deserved so much more from everyone than he got. He endured so much. I know how he must've felt when he lost Tuli. He was always my inspiration, my hero. The one I could always look up to. As I look down at the rock, I see the writing I have seen so many times now:

**Hazel**

**A Heroic Ant**

**R.I.P**

Hazel opened his eyes. He was floating. The pain was gone. His mind was at peace. He looked around him. His surroundings were a mix of pale blue and white vapour. Light was reflecting off water droplets.

Two figures were emerging out of what seemed to be a kind of fog.

Acorna? Aribella?

Acorna was holding something in her arms. Ripple?

Hazel stood up and smiled. They smiled back.

'Where am I?' he asked. Another figure emerged,

'You're in Heaven, Hazel. And so am I.'

That voice! No, it couldn't be!'

'Tuli!'

'Hazel!'


	19. Miss Mischief

**A Little Bug's Life**

**Miss Mischief**

Atta was running, running as fast as she possibly could, taking short and deep breaths. She reached the nursery exhausted.

'Hello Atta, dear.' her mother said smiling. She was holding a small pale blue ant in her arms. She was barely bigger than a pupa. The tiny ant gave a gurgle. Atta stared,

'This is your big emergency!' she cried, pointing at the child.

'Well, dear, she does need someone to look after her . . .'

'You want me to baby-sit!'

'I would do it myself but it won't be very long until I go into labor . . .'

'Labor? Aren't the workers supposed to do that?' The Queen laughed. Atta looked confused.

'I'm sure she won't be any trouble . . .'

'Can't someone else do it?' whined the princess.

'Most ants are dealing with the collapse in Tunnel 19.' Then said to herself: 'I must remember to prohibit its use.' Atta gave a groan. 'She won't be any trouble. She's only just come out of pupa form. She can't even crawl yet. You'll be a good girl for Atta won't you, Pet?'

'Her name is Pet?'

'It will be if no-one thinks up anything better.' She handed the girl to Atta, 'I have to go to the infirmary, make sure she behaves herself!' The small child gave a hiccup. The princess sighed. She could be playing tag with Ivy and Flik right about then. She wondered, if they were playing tag, how many times Flik would have fallen over.

_Well, I guess I'll just have to make the most of it. _She thought.

'Atie!' the small child cried before putting her tiny arms around the princess. Atta was slightly surprised, but couldn't help feeling complimented. She walked round the chamber with the little worker clinging to her. 'Me wanna walk! Me wanna walk!' she said suddenly.

'Well, you can't, you'll be able to when you're older.'

'Why?'

'Because that's how you are and how life is.'

'Why?'

'Because . . . because . . . you need time to develop.'

'Why?'

'Besides you can't even crawl yet . . .'

'Bet I can!'

'I don't think so.'

'Can too!' Atta sighed and put her on the ground.

'Go on then, try.' Atta sat down to watch. The infant put her hands in front of her, but then did the same thing with her feet! Atta stared at her. She began to walk around on all fours. She stuck her tongue out at the princess.

'See! See!'

'That's not crawling! That's walking on all fours!'

'So?'

'It's not normal!'

'Unique!' she said simply, 'Unique!' She continued to say this for about four minutes while going round the sitting princess. But then she began to get bored. 'Bet I can walk now!'

'You've only just learnt to crawl! Well, sorta.'

'Bet I can!' Atta sighed and started day dreaming. 'See!' the little girl said about five minutes later. Atta looked up, and, to her amazement, saw the child walking. 'Told ya! Told ya!'

'Okay, you win!' Atta said, looking at the ground again.

'Betcha' can't catch me, Atie!'

'Huh?' She looked up to see her hurrying towards the chamber exit. 'Stop! Pet, wait!' But the little girl didn't stop. She was too excitable to even consider stopping and felt carefree exploring her new freedom. Where should she explore first? She reached the main passage. She climbed onto the root. She hit something in front of her. She looked up. It was Dr. Flora.

'Hello, dear.'

'Hello!' she replied smiling.

'Shouldn't someone be looking after you?' Just then, Atta reached the passage panting loudly.

'Atie!' shouted the tiny worker.

'Ah, Princess. Is this little thing with you?'

'Y-yes . . .'

'Good, I was worried she'd been left alone.' She handed Pet to Atta. The infant hugged her again. 'She seems to like you.' Dr. Flora commented. 'Oh, and your mother's doing well, won't be long now. Well, I'd better get back to the Infirmary.' She turned and walked away leaving Atta feeling very confused. Did she mean her mother had almost finished her labor? It was all so puzzling.

'Outside!' said the infant, pointing to the entrance of the anthill, 'Me wanna go outside! Me wanna go outside!' Atta sighed.

'Alright, alright. We'll go outside.'

'Yay!' Atta wandered towards the entrance, wondering whether it was such a good idea.

Atta put Pet down.

'Okay, you've seen outside. Wanna go back inside now?'

'No, no, no! Me like outside! Me like it here! Me no wanna go inside! Me stay here!' Atta sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course, she should've expected this. The infant stood up, 'Wizzy-wo! Me like t'is! Wat dat?' she asked, pointing to the clovers.

'That's the Clover Forest.'

'Wee! Looks fun! Come on, Atie!'

'What? Wait!' She had already gone. Atta ran after her. 'Come back!' Where had she gone?

She suddenly heard someone snorting,

'Can't even take care of an infant!' Atta turned to see Martha.

'Oh, Martha, have you seen a pale blue infant go through here?'

'Maybe, maybe not!' she laughed. Atta located a tiny, and nasty giggle. She looked down to see a white – gray infant at Martha's feet. Atta could see she was slightly older than Pet. 'Oh, this is my little sister, Nettle, by the way . . .' Nettle smirked in the same way as her big sister.

'Appeared out of nowhere one day . . .' Atta could tell Martha was hiding something but was too concerned thinking about what trouble Pet might have got herself into now that she didn't ask what.

'Please tell me which way Pet went!'

'That rugrat you're looking for? Why would I tell you!' she drawled.

'Martha, please!'

'Um, no . . .'

'Find her yourself, Princess!' sneered Nettle, in a little but mean voice. Atta sighed. She could see she wasn't going to get anything out of either of them. She ran deeper into the Clover Forest.

'Nice one, Nettle!' Martha said once Atta had disappeared.

'Pet? Pet! Pet, where are you!' Atta called.

'Te-he! Up here, Atie!' Atta looked up to see the infant sitting on top of one of the clovers waving down at her.

'Pet, get down from there!'

'Na!'

'Pet! Don't make me come up and get you!' The small worker gave a little giggle. Atta sighed and began to climb a clover stalk. 'Right,' she said when she got to the top, 'Come over here and I'll . . . Pet!'

Pet had started jumping from one clover to another, giggling and smiling at a scowling Atta.

'Atie can't catch me! Atie can't catch me!' she chanted. She stuck her tongue out again.

'Pet, please!'

'Atie can't catch me!' Martha and Nettle were walking below laughing their heads off.

'Useless Princess can't catch an infant!' Martha shouted up.

'Useless Princess can't catch an infant!' Nettle repeated.

'Hey, shhh, gray gray, meanie's buddy!' Pet shouted down to Nettle.

'You aren't going to take that, are you Nettle?' Martha asked her sister. Nettle stopped for a moment, trying to think of an insult within her limited vocabulary.

'Martha's my sister actually, stupid! And at least my color doesn't make me look like I continually have some dreadful disease!' Martha burst into hysterics.

'Best one yet, Nettle!' The two of them disappeared.

'Oh, Pet!' Atta moaned. She chased after her but the infant kept jumping away and then slid down one of the clover stalks.

'Hurwy up, Atie!' she called.

'I'm coming . . .' Atta puffed, 'How much energy do you have?'

Pet stopped at the tree, and looked up at it, staring at its huge size. Atta stopped beside her, trying to catch her breath.

'Wat dat?' Pet asked, pointing at the tree.

'That's a tree.'

'Twee!' Pet said, 'Very big, me climb!'

'What! Pet, no!' But the tiny girl had already run over to it and was beginning to climb. 'Pet! Stop! No, you'll get hurt!'

'This fun!'

'Pet! No! You're too young! Flik got stuck up there once and Daddy had to rescue him!' she shouted but then stopped. Thinking about Hazel hurt. Hurt so much.

'Me no get stuck!' She continued to climb.

'Pet, come down!' She was very high by this time. She looked down and stopped. She stared downwards.

'Pet, please come down!'

'Me . . . Me c-can't! Me scared! Me no wanna climb twee! Atie, help me!'

'Hang on! I'll get you down.'

'Help! Get me down! Get me down, Atie!' Atta swallowed, she was scared to go up there. She had not wanted to, at the very least, not until she could fly properly. She had rarely climbed in her life! 'Atie!'

'I'm coming, don't worry!' Atta, shaking slightly, slowly began to climb the tree. The ants below slowly began to notice as she progressed up. Many shouted and yelled. Others just pointed up.

'What's she doing!'

'She's trying to get that tiny girl up there down!'

'What's that infant doing up that tree!'

'It's too dangerous! The princess could get badly hurt!'

'Or even killed if she fell!'

'Atie! Hurwy! Me can't hold on! Me fall!' She started to cry. Atta tried her best to climb as fast as she could. She slipped but managed to keep hold. The ants below sighed with relief. 'Atie! ATIE!'

'Hold on!' Atta called. She appeared beside the infant. 'Grab on around my neck!' Shaking and whimpering, Pet, for the first time, did what Atta told her. 'Hold on tight, Pet! I'm going to climb down now.'

'Okay, Atie.' She replied miserably.

Slowly but carefully, she began to climb down. When they eventually got down, they were greeting by clapping and cheering. It appeared a large proportion of the colony had seen.

'Well done!' someone shouted. Atta could've sworn it was Hazel but it couldn't have been. It sounded like him; it must've been another male.

'Atie!' cried Pet, 'My herwo!' She hugged Atta again. Atta put her down.

'Maybe next time you'll heed my warnings and . . .'

'Wat dat?'

'That's the offering stone; it's where we . . . Pet!' Atta hurried after her and grabbed her. It appeared the infant had learned absolutely nothing.

'Wat dat?'

'That's a petal, Pet. It blew over from the other side of the riverbed . . .'

'Pet-al. Pet, petal . . .' The princess felt confused for a second but then it hit her. Pet was making the connection between the object and her own name . . .

'That's it!' Atta cried, 'We'll call you Petal!'

'You Atie, Me Petal!'

Your highness!' They turned to see Dr. Flora, 'Your mother wants you to come to the Infirmary.' Atta nodded, but then hesitated.

'But what should I do about . . .'

'Me Petal!' Dr. Flora thought for a moment and then had an idea,

'Follow me.' Atta followed her to a small chamber, 'Wait here, I'll be back in a moment.' Not much later, Atta could hear the sound of footsteps and the voice of an infant male. Atta put Petal down on the floor of the chamber.

'But Flora, Me wanna stay with Fossil! With Fossil!'

'I've found a new friend for you to play with . . .' Dr. Flora replied. Atta looked up to see Dr. Flora with an almost turquoise infant boy; he looked slightly older than Petal and had wings. She put him next to Petal. Petal gave a little jump of surprise,

'Eww! You boy!' she said, as if it was an interesting fact, 'Me Petal!'

'Me Kevin.' he replied a little nervously, slightly scared of Petal's large amount of energy.

'I climbed a twee!' Petal told him excitably, 'Me got stuck and Atie saved me!' Dr. Flora beckoned Atta away.

'Wanna go on an a'venture!' Petal asked her new friend,

'Uh . . .'

'Oh, my. She's, um, she's very small, Your Majesty . . .' a worker said.

'I know.' The Queen replied with surprising pride, 'I'm going to call her Dot . . .' Dr. Flora and Atta entered the Infirmary. The workers surrounding the Queen moved back.

'Go on.' Dr. Flora said to Atta. The girl looked confused but did as Dr. Flora said.

'Come closer, dear.' her mother said. She moved forward. Amadala was holding a tiny larva in her arms. 'Atta, I'd like you to meet your new little sister, Dot.' Atta stared. THAT! That was her new sister! As if it wasn't a big enough shock finding she had a sister out of the blue. No-one paid any attention to her and seemed to forget she was even there. They were too busy cooing over the tiny larva.

Atta walked away, feeling incredibly miserable. 'Atta!' her mother suddenly called. She didn't hear her. She walked out of the Infirmary. 'Oh, dear! I should've warned her! I was expecting to have a worker, not a queen!'

Atta walked on, looking down at the ground.

'Atta? Are you okay? It was a very concerned Flik. He fell over.

'Go away, Flik! Leave me alone!' she shouted at him, beginning to cry. Flik slunk miserably away. The princess sat down. Now she felt guilty for being mean to her friend. She thought of all those workers and her Mother and that puny larva! It was like she had been replaced.


	20. Valentine Vs Valentine

**A Little Bug's Life**

**Valentine Vs. Valentine**

Flik awoke quite early in the morning that day, even though he had been up quite late. He had been moving very slowly and quietly around the anthill and had gone outside to look for stuff. He had stayed up all night making it and put a lot of effort into it.

It was Valentine's Day; well the equivalent which took place in the summer. Flik wanted to give Atta something really special. He felt quite excited but also very worried. What if Atta didn't like it? It was true they were friends but still he couldn't help worrying about how she would react.

What if he got laughed at? He would feel so embarrassed and if Myrmica found out, or worse, what if he was there? He would make it 100 times worse for him. He hoped to catch Atta quite early in the day so that there wouldn't be too many people around to witness it.

He crept out of bed. He placed the card he had made carefully under his blanket so he could collect it after breakfast. He wished eating grain could give you more confidence.

There were very few ants at breakfast. All the others were adults apart from Clarice and three of her friends plus Myrmica and his cronies. Flik hid behind the adults trying to avoid being spotted by Myrmica. Luckily, he didn't see him but Clarice did. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder,

'Hey, come and join me and the others.' She said. Flik smiled and nodded. He followed her over to where her friends were sitting; one male and two other workers.

Half way through breakfast, a gray male ran up to them and handed one of the girls a card. She looked very pleased. Once he had gone, the boy who was sitting with them, who had looked slightly awkward for sometime reached for his leaf bag,

'Um . . . Clarice? I . . . I have something for you . . .' He took a card out of the bag, flattened it a bit, and handed it to her,

'Oh, thank you, Walnut, thank you!' Walnut looked rather embarrassed but pleased she liked it.

All this time, Flik had been getting more and more nervous. Although the girls' positive responses should've made him more confident, it had just made things worse. He was now more worried Atta wouldn't like his. _Oh, if only Hazel were here! _He thought, _He'd be able to give me some good advice. _He gave a sigh.

'Are you alright, Flik?' Clarice asked.

'Oh, oh yes, fine. Just thinking, that's all . . .' She nodded, seeming to be able to understand.

He returned to his chamber. The others were starting to wake up. He quickly grabbed the card from under his blanket and hurried out of the chamber before the others were properly awake. Maybe he should go to Atta's chamber and give her the card there, but then again, she wasn't likely to be awake yet, and if he woke her, she'd be grumpy. It'd probably have to wait until later.

Crash! He fell to the ground. He looked up. He had walked right into Myrmica,

'Hey, watch where you're going, loser!'

'S-Sorry, I . . . I didn't s-see you . . .'

'Hey, what's that you got there!'

'N-n-nothing.' He said quickly, shoving the card behind his back,

'Oh, yes you have, loser!' he replied, his eyes glittering, 'That's a Valentine's card! Who's it for then, ha?' Flik didn't reply, 'Well, loser? Who's the poor girl who has to put up with getting a card from you!'

'I-I-I don't wanna tell you . . .'

'Unless you want me to beat you up, loser . . .'

'Alright, alright. It's . . . it's . . . it's for Atta . . .' Myrmica didn't react at all in the way Flik had expected. He had expected him to laugh and say that he had no chance of pleasing her with it and then probably say how bad his card was. But he didn't, his expression turned sour and he glared at Flik,

'Oh, yeah? You think you'll give the princess a card? Once I've given her mine, she won't even consider accepting yours!'

'Y-Y-You're giving Atta a card?' Myrmica reached behind him and grabbed the card he had dropped when Flik had crashed into him,

'See!' he replied, waving the card in the air. Flik stared; he hadn't considered a situation like this. He had considered Myrmica insulting him, not competing with him.

This was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Myrmica was much more confident than he was; he was sly and always had his cronies to help him. He would easily get to Atta first. Then how could Flik give her his card? 'You might as well back down now, loser!'

'N-No, I-I won't . . .'

'What did you say?'

'I said I won't!'

'Ha! You're wasting your time!'

'I don't care if I am! I didn't put in all the effort to be put down by you!' Flik stopped; he couldn't believe he had just said that. It wasn't that it wasn't true, because it was, it was the fact he had said it out loud. He had never spoken to Myrmica like that before. Myrmica was obviously shocked too but he quickly got angry again,

'Ooh, so you reckon you can beat me to it, do ya?' he snarled,

'I never said that . . .'

'That's because you know you can't, and you're an utter coward. Atta wouldn't like your card in anycase . . .'

'You can't know that! You can't read her mind.'

'So you think she would then?'

'I don't know, and neither do you!'

'Well, you're not gonna find out 'cause I'll find her first!' Myrmica was just about to run off when Fossil, Slate and Herb approached (from different directions). Mr. Soil had told them to find other males in their age range to give them a talk in the Council Chamber. Myrmica and Flik took one last glare at each other before heading in different directions to the Council Chamber,

'What's up between you and Myrmica, anyway? I mean, more than usual.' Fossil asked, as the two of them walked,

'Well, I've made Atta a card . . .'

'You haven't given it to her yet then?'

'No. But so has Myrmica, I just hope he doesn't meet her on his way to the Council Chamber. But I'll bet he'll get to her first . . .'

'I've got a card for Heather, actually. But everytime I've seen her today, I've been too scared to give it to her.'

'Oh, I'm sure she'll love it.'

'You think so?'

'I'm certain.'

They soon reached the Council Chamber and, to Flik's relief, it was obvious Myrmica hadn't met Atta on the way there. As soon as Flik entered the chamber, he would've been gloating. Instead, he turned away from his cronies towards him, with a slightly nervous look on his face. This, however, soon turned to a glare and then he turned back.

Flik sat down with Carlos and Fossil just as Mr. Soil arrived.

'Settle down, now, settle down! Right, today, I'm going to talk to you about your courses . . .' Courses! What courses? No-one had ever mentioned them to him before!

'I'm sure most of you will have had something mentioned to you before, one way or another, but for those who don't know, the courses are certain studies such as digging, tunnel safety, nursing, etc. The courses you do will help you train for your future job. Of course in the future you won't do as much labor as the workers do but you still will do some and will certainly have to help with the grain harvest. You will start your training gradually and will keep taking normal classes for a time into it. For those of you who are unsure or it could be helpful for those of you who are considering teaching will stay on doing normal classes for a short time or slightly longer . . .'

_That's what I'll probably have to do, _though Flik.

Mr. Soil's talk was very dull; he went on about 'just because workers do a lot of digging doesn't mean it's just for girls' and 'nursing involves alot of hard training'. Flik was bored stiff the whole time. Nothing Mr. Soil said was the slightest bit interesting or useful to him. It looked like he was going to end up being the most useless male in Ant Island history. Probably being given grain to keep him out the way . . .

Hey, wasn't that what Hazel had used to do? Just keep out the way? Yes, he had! He gave a small smile remembering.

'I'll probably do whatever Heather's doing,' Fossil said to him, 'she'll need my help.'

'. . . Now, remember, do what you're good at. What matters is the colony, not weather you're with your friends or not.' Mr. Soil concluded. It was over? At last! Flik hurried to his feet. So did Myrmica. The two boys looked at each other. They both charged towards the chamber entrance,

'Good luck, Flik!' Fossil called.

The two boys were just as fast as each other. Myrmica kept aiming kicks and punches at Flik. Fortunately Flik was pretty good at dodging by now. They raced down the tunnels as fast as they could. Myrmica prepared for flight, giving Flik the chance to get ahead, but not for long; Myrmica's wings would give him an overall advantage.

Ahead, Flik could see many tunnels but one veering sharply to the side. As if by instinct or perhaps from an experience or story someone had told him, he knew what to do. When he was pretty close, he made a sharp turn into that tunnel. Myrmica crashed into the wall.

'Nice work, Flik!'

'Thanks, Hazel!' he replied. He continued to run but was becoming very tired.

He slowed and stopped. He looked around and suddenly remembered that he had been talking to . . . 'Hazel?' he looked around. No-one. Nearly all the adults would be outside. 'Hazel!' he called. His voice echoed around the tunnel, 'Hazel!' No reply. 'Was it all in my head?' he said to himself. He sat down, exhausted. He lay down. His surroundings looked a little fuzzy. Surely it wouldn't hurt if he closed his eyes for a minute? He put his head on his hands and fell asleep.

Flik rubbed his eyes. He was floating. Light was reflecting off drops of water. His surroundings were a combination of light blue and white vapor. He looked around him. No-one. Or was there no-one? In the distance, as if coming through fog, he could see many figures. Out of these figures, three were further forward.

The others stopped and seemed to disappear. As they came closer, he could see they were four queen ants; one, of which was a pale blue infant was being held by the eldest, who was around the age of retirement. The other two were alot younger, probably her daughters.

'You're Flik, aren't you?' the younger one said. Her voice was kind and gentle, like music. It had the effect of making you happy. She was very pretty and reminded Flik distinctly of Atta. He swallowed and gave a nod, 'Don't be frightened. We won't harm you.' Flik just stared at her.

Her exoskeleton was a pinky – lilac color, the first parts of her antennae were a paler pink and her eyes were an aquatic blue. Through the fog, another figure was emerging. A male.

'Hazel?' Flik breathed. Indeed it was. Hazel came and stood next to the queen who had talked to him and put an arm round her,

'Alright, there Flik?' he asked cheerily,

'Yeah . . .' he replied softly. He looked at them all and realized who they were. The infant was Hazel's daughter, Ripple. The queen holding her was Queen Acorna, the other, was Princess Aribella and the one he had been talking to was Princess Tuli. He could see why Hazel had fallen for her. Ripple fidgeted.

Flik's surroundings were becoming darker and darker. The figures infront of him did not move. It was like they had become frozen. No-one even blinked. The light was just ebbing away until their silhouettes were gone.

Flik slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. He must've fallen asleep. What had happened? He could remember running, and Myrmica . . . Myrmica! What if he'd found Atta?

His card was beside him. He quickly picked it up. He stood up and began to walk down the tunnel. When he got to the end of it, he could hear the sound of talking coming from a chamber. Maybe Atta was in there.

He peeped into the chamber. In there, he could see Carlos, Ivy and Fossil. Ivy seemed to be in a good mood, and it was obvious why,

' . . . Oh, Carlos, it's so sweet of you. Thank you.' Carlos looked a little embarrassed.

'You did tell Heather we'd be here, didn't you Ivy?' Fossil asked her. Ivy gave a nod.

'Hey, Flik! Whatcha' doing out there!' Carlos shouted. The other two looked towards the entrance,

'Have you guys seen Atta?' Ivy gave a giggle. Before anyone had answered, Heather arrived through another entrance,

'Good day - hello.' she said smiling. Fossil laughed,

'Heather, how many times? It's one or the other, not both!' she giggled,

'Sarry,'

'It's okay. Would you mind waiting here a second while I get something?' Fossil asked her. She shook her head. Flik walked in feeling a little awkward. Heather was staring longingly at the card Ivy was holding. She obviously, desperately wanted one too.

'. . . No-one's given Atta one yet though. I told her she was sure to get one at some point but I don't think she believed me.' Ivy was saying to Carlos. Flik's spirits lifted but he didn't have the courage to ask when she last saw Atta. Fossil returned with a card hidden behind his back,

'Um . . . Heather?' She turned back towards him, 'I, um. I have something for you . . .' He gave her the card. She gave a shriek of delight and without warning, started kissing him! The other three started laughing. Heather and Fossil looked embarrassed.

'Oh, I think Atta's in her chamber having a lesson with Marjory.' Ivy told Flik,

'Oh, thanks, Ivy!' He ran off towards her chamber. Indeed she was in her chamber with Marjory; Mr. Soil was there too. Atta looked exceptionally bored. He'd need to wait until her lesson was finished. But just then, Myrmica came up the tunnel. When he saw Flik, he glared at him,

'You're wasting your time, loser!' he spat, 'she won't even like your card!'

'Will too!'

'Will not!'

'Will too!' Myrmica kicked Flik to the ground,

'Will not!' Flik picked himself up and aimed a punch at him. Within seconds, the two boys were fighting. The noise they were making could be heard in Atta's chamber. Mr. Soil rushed out to see the two boys.

When they saw him, they stopped, 'Flik attacked me, Sir! I was just trying to defend myself, Sir!' Myrmica said. Flik just stared,

'Flik! Looks like you need a time out!'

'What? I didn't do anything wrong! It was Myrmica!' Just then Marjory and Atta appeared at the entrance.

'What's going on?' the princess asked,

'These boys were fighting.' Mr. Soil replied,

'Flik attacked me!'

'No I didn't! And you know it!'

'I thoroughly doubt he did.' Atta replied, glancing suspiciously at Myrmica.

'Flik needs a time out.'

'But Mr. Soil . . .' Atta protested,

'Come on, Princess, you must finish your lesson.' Marjory told her, taking hold of her wrist,

'But . . .' Marjory dragged her back into the chamber.

'Myrmica, could you deliver these leaves to Dr. Flora?'

'Yes, Mr. Soil.' He answered but Flik could tell he obviously didn't really want to. He just wanted to keep in Mr. Soil's good books.

It felt like hours until Flik was out of time out. When he was, he felt worried and frustrated that Myrmica had blamed him just to get ahead. It was miserably unfair. And Mr. Soil hadn't even listened to his side of the story!

Flik ran from the chamber as quickly as he was able, getting to the point of desperation to find Atta. Suddenly he stopped. He looked into another tunnel. He could see Atta and Myrmica. Atta was holding a card,

'Well . . . um . . . thank you, Myrmica . . .' Atta said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Flik leaned against a wall. Myrmica came out of the chamber and saw Flik,

'Better luck next time, loser!' He smirked triumphantly before walking away. Flik slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He felt wretched and was very close to tears. He couldn't do anything without Myrmica ruining it for him, not even give someone a Valentine's card. He put his face in his hands and let out a small moan,

'Flik, are you okay?' He looked up and gave a small gasp. It was Atta. He promptly stood up,

'Oh, oh yeah, I'm fine, really . . .'

'Are you sure? You seem pretty upset about something.'

'Oh, no. I'm perfectly fine. Well . . . I-I-I should go now . . .'

'Wait, Flik, you dropped something . . .' He turned and was horrified. She was holding the card! He must've dropped it! She glanced at it and her expression changed. She looked up at him, 'For – for –for me? Y-Y-You made this card for me?' Flik felt very embarrassed but nodded. Many young workers and males turned their heads to look at them. 'Oh, Flik!' She ran over to him and hugged him. Flik was rather surprised by her reaction but very happy.

'Atta?' They both turned. It was the Queen. She spotted Flik and her daughter. 'I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but you need to babysit Dot.'

'Do I have to? Oh, alright. Just give me a second.' She turned back to Flik, 'Thank you, it's awfully sweet of you. I'll see you later, okay?' Flik nodded. He gazed at her as she walked away with her mother,

'What's that you got there, dear?'

'A card, Flik gave it to me.' Suddenly, Fossil, Carlos, Heather and Ivy rushed up to Flik cheering and laughing,

'Good on ya, Flik!' Carlos shouted,

'Nice one, Flik!' Ivy said,

'Good!' Heather added,

'You should've seen Myrmica's face!' Fossil cried, spluttering with laughter. Flik couldn't help it, he laughed too.

'Didn't know you liked princesses, Myrmica!'

'Shut up, Martha!' Myrmica snapped, 'I was only doing it to bring down Flik anyway . . .'

'Yeah, right!' Martha replied,

'So Myrmica, how come you let Flik get away with that?' asked Herb,

'Yeah?' added Slate,

'Oh . . . that . . . well, I . . . um . . . I was testing him, I did it on purpose . . .' Martha snorted. Myrmica glared at his sister. 'I'll tell you one thing for certain though. I'm gonna make Flik pay!'

9


	21. Framed

**A Little Bug's Life**

**Framed**

Flik smiled. At last it seemed he had done something right. It had taken ages to make them but it would all be worth it. When he told some of the other children about his instruments he made, Ivy, Fossil, Carlos and Heather seemed quite enthusiastic, to Flik's surprise, who was used to the usual groans. Even Princess Atta seemed to be remotely interested who seemed to have a last forgiven Flik for an incident with the catapult he had built.

'You could form a band!' suggested Ivy.

'Yeah!' said Carlos excitably.

'Yeah, whatever!' mocked Myrmica. Martha snorted. Carlos glared at him.

'Well, why not?' asked Ivy. Myrmica shrugged. They turned back to Flik. 'It would be great fun. Hey, Atta! You could be a singer in Flik's band!'

'No!' Atta cried, 'Ivy you know I can't sing! Keep me outta this!'

'Oh come on, where's your sense of fun? You've been spending too much time with the Queen in the throne room!'

'But I can't sing! Seriously, I can't sing to save my life! Unless I was trying to scare a bird away, it might work then . . .' Heather was having trouble not to laugh.

'Gee Princess, I bet it's not that bad,' said Flik nervously. Atta looked up at him curiously, 'I mean you're probably just underestimating yourself . . .'

'Well, I dunno . . .'

'You just need some confidence in yourself.'

'Gee . . . I'll . . . I'll think about it . . .' Ivy gave a whoop and Flik grinned.

'What about you, Heather?' inquired Ivy.

'I'd like to but I don't know if my confidence is up to it . . .'

'Hey, what about _you_ Ivy?' teased Carlos. She laughed,

'Why not!' Heather gave Fossil a small nudge.

'What?' Then he realized what she was implying, 'Oh, I don't think so . . . I . . .'

'Come on Fossil, we know you want to!' said Ivy.

'I hate it when you read my mind . . .' They all laughed.

'Hey, you should think of a name, Flik!' said Carlos. Myrmica whispered something to Martha. She snorted very loudly.

'What?' asked Ivy,

'Nothing.' Myrmica replied, smirking at Martha who was attempting to stifle her laughter.

'Oh, I'm sorry I have to go.' Atta told them, suddenly panicked. 'I've gotta be somewhere! Bye!' She ran off down the tunnel.

'That's weird.' commented Heather. The others nodded in agreement.

'Eh, that's so weird.' impersonated Myrmica. Heather looked very hurt. Martha laughed again.

'Hey! Leave her alone!' shouted Fossil glaring at him.

'Okay, okay. Maybe I'm going a little far.' Martha continued to laugh. Myrmica turned to go. 'Laters loser!' He and Martha ran off. Flik sighed.

'Why does he always pick on me?' groaned Flik.

'I don't think it's anything personal, Flik . . .' Ivy interrupted Carlos,

'Myrmica would probably pick on anyone!'

'Except maybe Atta,' everyone turned to look at Heather, 'haven't you noticed that he's generally nicer while she's around?'

'Probably because she's the princess. You know, he wouldn't want to get into trouble with the Queen.' Fossil said.

'I'm not sure about that,' Flik said, 'I mean, that's probably part of the reason but, remember Valentine's day? He . . .'

'I don't want to make things worse for you, Flik, but he could just have been trying to upset you,' said Heather, 'He may even hate Atta for all we know.'

'I think Martha's the one that hates Atta, not Myrmica!' exclaimed Ivy,

'What makes you say that?' asked Carlos, 'I think she probably hates nearly everybody!'

'Well . . . I dunno . . .' she replied, 'It's more, well, a feeling . . .'

Flik looked at his creations grinning.

'Flik? Flik!' Mr. Soil put his head round the corner. 'You need to go to your chamber; you should have been there ages ago!' He got up,

'Sorry!' Mr. Soil looked slightly suspiciously at the instruments but didn't comment.

Flik stared at the ceiling. He was too excited to go to sleep. He could see in his mind's eye him and the others performing, the crowd cheering, the look on Myrmica's face, himself and Atta singing together . . .

He did not know when he fell asleep, the images flowed into his dreams but when he next opened his eyes, he could hear the hustle and bustle from outside and the other nine children he shared his chamber with were gone. He sat up. Then he remembered with joy the events of the previous day. He quickly scrambled up grinning. Perhaps, at long last, his life would change for the better.

He ran to the chamber where he kept his instruments. He gasped in horror and shock. The instruments were totally smashed up. He felt like bursting into tears. The one thing! The one thing he seemed to have done right, ruined!

'It's not fair!' he cried 'It's just not fair!' He did not hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Ivy, Carlos, Heather and Fossil were approaching the chamber,

'Flik, what's the matt- . . .?' Then Ivy saw it, as did the other three. They stared.

'Holy tree bark!' Fossil said softly.

'Who did this?' inquired Heather. Ivy shook her head and put her hand on Flik' shoulder.

'Look!' Carlos exclaimed, pointing. They looked where he was pointing. Atta's crown was lying on the ground. They all stared.

'It was her!' Ivy cried.

'There's no other explanation for her crown being here!' Carlos added. They could hear the sound of running getting closer. Atta entered the chamber. Flik's face was expressionless, the other four glared at her.

'Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my crown anywhere . . .' Carlos picked it up and shoved it towards her.

'Here,' he said shortly,

'Uh . . . thank you . . .' she replied nervously. She couldn't understand the expression on his face.

'You must've left it here yesterday!' said Ivy coldly.

'Just after you sabotaged Flik's stuff!' yelled Fossil.

'Yeah!' Heather added angrily. Before this time Atta hadn't noticed the wreckage. She gasped in horror. Then turned to the others,

'You, you don't think I did this, do you?'

'Oh, don't give us that garbage! Of course you did it!' shouted Carlos.

'I p-promise you I d-didn't!' Ivy gave a hysterical laugh.

'Why was your crown here then!' demanded Fossil,

'Why did you suddenly dash off yesterday!' added Carlos.

'You were just being spiteful, weren't you!' Ivy snarled, 'Flik had managed to do something right, something that could have changed his whole life for the better. He probably wouldn't have been despised and the bullying would've stopped! But oh, no! Can't have Flik being better, you're too good to let that happen!'

'How could you!' cried Heather. Atta was close to tears,

'I did not do it! It would never have occurred to me to do something like that! Flik's my friend!'

'I thoroughly doubt he is anymore!' jeered Carlos.

'Ivy, please . . .' Ivy turned away and gave Atta the cold shoulder. She turned to Flik with pleading eyes, 'Please, Flik, please, I would never want to wreck any of your stuff! I never came in here last night! My crown was beside me before I went to sleep and when I woke it was gone! Please . . .'

'Oh, do stop whining and shut up!' Carlos groaned.

'She didn't do it!' They all turned to Flik; Atta looked relieved the others looked very surprised. 'She's not the type of person who would do that sort of thing . . .'

'Oh, come on!' moaned Carlos.

'All the evidence points to her!' exclaimed Ivy,

'But . . .' they ignored Flik's protests.

'You're evil, Princess, evil!' Carlos shouted,

'I-I'm not! Just leave me . . .'

'Evil!' All four of them shouted in unison, 'Evil!' Atta burst into tears and ran off,

'Leave me alone, just leave me alone!' she sobbed.

'You're the ones who are evil!' said Flik furiously,

'She ruined your stuff!' said Ivy exasperated,

'How do you know that!' Flik questioned rhetorically.

'Well, she ran off yesterday and . . .' Flik cut across Heather,

'I came here last night, ages after she had run off, everything was intact and how difficult would it be for her crown to fall off?'

'Then what exactly . . ?' He interrupted again,

'Isn't it obvious?' He looked around at the others, 'Someone's framed her!' The others stared. 'They stole her crown and left it here so we would think she did it!'

'B-b-but then who actually did it?' inquired Heather,

'They would have to really hate Atta,' Ivy said,

'And Flik,' added Fossil,

'But, no offence Flik, but you aren't the most popular person, it could have been practically anyone! Except us, right?' Carlos glared round at them all. Ivy giggled,

'Carlos, relax. Look, I'm Atta's second best friend, Heather wouldn't have enough confidence to do it even if she had thought it up, Fossil is nearly always with Heather and if not with yourself, and you're too angry!' Carlos allowed himself to smile. 'I would have thought though, that whoever it was would have to have something more against Atta than Flik.'

'Ivy, you said you thought that Martha had something against Atta, maybe it was her.' Heather suggested,

'And she doesn't like Flik much, either.' Ivy added.

'Well, then, who else could it be!' Carlos declared.

'It could be almost anyone, it could be one of the adults for all we know,' Heather said, 'but she is the most likely culprit. She is definitely spiteful and cunning enough to do something like that.'

'Well said Heather!' Heather smiled shyly at Fossil whom had just praised her.

'We should go and spy on her!' Ivy exclaimed, 'And see what she's up to. Maybe we can find out for sure that it was her!' The others nodded.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry; I'm supposed to be at a Blueberry Scouts' meeting!'

'Okay.' Flik said,

'See ya later, Heather!'

'I'll check to see if any of the others look suspicious!' She called back as she ran off.

'Right,' said Ivy once Heather had gone, 'We need to organize ourselves; I think me and Fossil will take a look around where Martha and the others frequently spend their time. And Carlos, you keep an eye on Martha's activity, and Flik . . .'

'I think I should look around for any other suspicious activity. Um, incase it isn't Martha. And besides, if she sees me and it is her, she is likely to figure out we're onto her.'

'Good idea, Flik.' said Ivy, 'We'll all meet up here later and share our findings.' They all nodded. The three other children left in separate directions leaving Flik standing motionless. He let out a sigh of relief.

To Flik, it didn't particularly matter who had done it, but the fact it had been done. The real reason he had wanted to look for suspicious behavior was that it was the most flexible option. His main objective was to find Atta and tell her that the others now realized that she hadn't done anything wrong, and maybe she'd help him find who had done it. It couldn't be Myrmica because of the Valentine's Day card but he had a strong feeling that it wasn't Martha.

He ventured outside, looking around for Atta. Why did this have to happen? They wouldn't be in this mess, Atta wouldn't be upset, and in the near future, he might have had a better life. When he had told the other children about them, there had only been a few groans, plus Myrmica and Martha which had been against his propositions. And as for Ivy, Carlos, Heather and Fossil and even Atta . . .

'There, there, Princess, it's okay; they're just plain mean.' Flik looked in the direction of the sound. It was Myrmica and he was sitting on a rock next to Atta, who was in tears, within a reasonable distance away from him. He couldn't understand; Atta never spent anytime with Myrmica!

'You shouldn't be spending your time with those jerks, I mean Flik he's . . .'

'Flik was nice though, he believed me! It was the others . . .' Flik could see a spark of fury in Myrmica's eyes and then, it hit him. Of course! It was obvious! Why hadn't he thought of it before? And after the events of Valentine's day! He had been so preoccupied with the thought that Myrmica seemed to like Atta that he hadn't really thought about it thoroughly. It was all coming clear.

Myrmica had ruined Flik stuff to get revenge on him and to prevent him getting popularity! And to hurt him even more he framed the Princess. But that wasn't the end of his plan. By making everyone think it was her gave her no-one to turn to. He would act as the sympathetic male who believed and understood her so well. He would get her on his side!

But the plan had gone slightly, but vitally wrong. Everyone had fallen for it, everyone, everyone that was except the one that mattered the most, Flik! What Atta had replied had obviously angered him greatly, but he didn't want to show her this. He didn't want his plan even more mucked up, and if it did get even more messed up than it already was, he was likely to be found as the culprit of the damage.

Flik took a deep breath; it was going to take a lot of courage to do this. He started to quickly walk towards Myrmica, determined to do what he had to do. It wasn't only that he didn't like Atta being with Myrmica; it was also that he didn't trust Myrmica with her anymore. He never really had, but something about him had changed since when he was younger, when it came to being around girls. Especially around girls he spent a lot of time around or liked a lot. And, it seemed to Flik to be particularly around Atta.

He walked slowly towards them. He increased his pace. Myrmica had done too much damage in his life. He wasn't going to take his best friend too. He wasn't going to put up with anymore.

'Atta!' Flik called. Atta looked up.

'Flik!' she pulled herself off the rock and hurried towards him. Myrmica grabbed her wrist. She turned and stared at him.

'What do you want, loser?' Flik glared at him.

'I want my best friend back! Now!'

'Oh, really? Didn't you know? The princess doesn't like you anymore.' Atta looked bewildered. 'Stop bullying her!' He wrapped his arm round waist. Atta looked very uncomfortable.

'Enough with your games, Myrmica! I know it was you! You destroyed all my things!'

'So? What are you gonna do about it, loser?'

'Myrmica,' Atta asked awkwardly. 'Could you get off me please?' Myrmica smirked and tightened his grip. Atta became panicked, 'What are you doing? Get off me! Leave me alone! Get away from me!' She began to struggle.

'Let go of her!' shouted Flik furiously.

'Who's gonna make me?' snarled Myrmica.

'I am! Let her go now!'

'Why should I?' Flik ran at Myrmica and sent him tumbling to the ground.

'You okay, Atta?'

'Yeah, sure.' She replied still in shock but relieved. Myrmica had regained his footing; he turned towards Flik glaring savagely. Myrmica was furious. Flik stared at him. He was terrified.

'You are so gonna regret that!' he snarled, Flik stood motionless, staring, frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do. Myrmica charged towards him.

'Run, Flik! Run!' Atta screamed. Flik turned and fled towards the Clover Forest. Myrmica took flight and chased after him.

Flik dodged in and out of the stalks. He was running as fast as he could, it was heard to breathe, his feet felt numb, his joints were aching. And all the while he could hear the sound of approaching wings getting closer and closer. What would Myrmica do to him? Flik knew one thing, it would hurt a lot. There was no-one around to help. There was nothing he could do. If only Hazel was still alive. Hazel . . .

The thought brought all his grief back. Tears pricked his eyes. Within a second, many other bad memories came back to him. His bad test results, the arguments he had had with Atta, the nasty remarks from his classmates, the bullying. Hazel's death . . . it kept repeating in his head. It wouldn't stop. It was out of control. His head was pounding, his throat was dry, he was too frightened to scream.

He fell to the ground. He tried to pull himself up but he didn't have enough strength left. It was hopeless. He was done for. He turned his head to see Myrmica smirking down at him.

'You're gonna pay for that! I'll make it as painful as possible, just wait and see!' Flik covered his eyes. Myrmica raised his fist.

'Pondweed, have you seen Flik?'

'Sorry Heather, I haven't. Can't you find him?'

'No, he's been missing for ages. Me and the others were supposed to meet up but he never turned up. Atta was panicking when we told her. You should've seen her reaction!'

'That's strange, normally he's getting in the way. It should be easy to find him.' Heather nodded,

'Well, I should keep looking, if he's missing, it probably means he's in some sort of trouble. Like once he almost fell off the side of the cliff due to his clumsiness.'

'Really? Well you'd better keep looking then. See you later!' Heather nodded and hurried away among the stalks of the Clover Forest. She suddenly stopped. She had heard someone groan. She rushed towards the noise. She stopped in her tracks and gasped.

In front of her, Flik lay face down on the ground. But that wasn't the only thing. He was badly injured. His back was covered in bruises and she hated to think what the front of him looked like. It looked like his head had taken quite a few blows too. She hurried to his side. He turned his head slowly towards her. He had a black eye.

Heather hesitated. She knew she could easily lift him up but she might make his injuries worse. Who had done this terrible thing? It looked like the grasshoppers had attacked him or something. It occurred to her that it might've been whoever smashed Flik's things. But Ivy and Carlos had been keeping a constant watch on Martha. If it had been her they would've known!

'Flik, I'll be back soon. I'm gonna get help.' she rushed off. It was urgent she found help. In her efforts to hurry she crashed into another ant. She fell to the ground.

'Whatcha' think ya doing, shorty!' She looked up. It was Myrmica.

'S-s-s-sorry . . .' He pulled her up and pushed her against a stalk.

'Why are you here? What are you doing?'

'It-it was coincidence! I'm simply in the wrong place at the wrong time!'

'You certainly are! Martha!' Martha emerged from behind some stalks and stood next to him, smirking. 'What shall I do with this filth?'

'Leave her alone!' The three children turned to see Atta and Fossil standing close by.

'Oh, hello Princess.' Myrmica said sweetly. Atta shuddered. Martha gave a very silly bow.

'Leave her alone!' they repeated.

'Oh, okay. Got better things to do anyway.' He and Martha turned to leave,

'Consider yourself lucky, smidge.' He hissed to Heather before leaving.

'Are you okay, Heather?' Fossil asked.

'Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up that all. But Flik isn't. He's badly injured . . .'

'Where is he? How badly? Is it far?' Atta asked urgently.

'Not far. I was running for help when I encountered Myrmica.'

'Which way?' Heather pointed. Atta ran.

'Princess, wait up!' Fossil called. He and Heather looked at each other and hurried after her.

The Princess tore through the undergrowth. She felt pangs of guilt and regret. Why had she just stood there doing nothing, she should've followed! She could've helped him. Oh, if only . . .

She stopped. She could see him lying on the ground ahead.

'Flik!' she cried out. She raced over to him.

'A-Atta? Is that you?'

'Yes. You're gonna okay. Myrmica did this to you didn't he?' Flik nodded. 'You're gonna be fine. Fossil and Heather will be here in a moment. We'll take you to the Infirmary. Believe me, you're gonna be alright. And we'll make sure Myrmica gets what he deserves!' Flik gave a small smile,

'Thanks, Atta.' he said weakly.

'And . . . thanks for standing up for me and all . . .' Fossil and Heather emerged. The three lifted Flik into their arms.'

'Does it hurt any worse?' Heather asked.

'No . . .' Flik replied croakily. The three children carried him slowly out of the Clover Forest and towards the anthill.

'Don't worry Flik,' Atta whispered to him, 'you'll be okay. And I swear to you, Myrmica will pay for this.'

The sun emitted a pinky – red light in the sky as it set in the distance.


	22. Recovery

A little bug's life

Recovery

He couldn't help it. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying it. After being beaten up and being taken to the infirmary in such a state that many ants panicked thinking the grasshoppers had returned. But with Atta giving Flik so much attention, he couldn't help but like it. If only the injuries hurt less, then he could enjoy it even more.

He had had many visitors, which he normally would've enjoyed immensely but their questioning and frequent presence only left him craving for some time alone or, even better, some time with just him and Atta.

Andromeda's visits were quite pleasant as long as there weren't too many other ants there but he quickly forgot that Clarice had even made a visit due to Atta's sudden arrival. He however, did know that Carlos and Ivy said that Clarice seemed to be in a slightly grumpy mood which was very odd as she was such an optimist and had only been seen by most below that when the grasshoppers had come. Flik didn't mind this as much as he could've. He had little chance of being that good friends with her while her own friends didn't like him at all.

Mr. Soil's visit could not be forgotten so easily. He had come storming into the chamber. Dr. Flora hadn't been far behind him and was attempting to calm him down which was proving not to be an easy task.

'Who did this?' he demanded, half in anger, half in shock.

'We don't know.' Carlos, Ivy, Fossil and Heather said together. Mr. Soil frowned in thought.

'It definitely wasn't grasshoppers?' The three children shook their heads. _And Thistle wouldn't have just beaten him up and left, _he thought, quickly remembering that Atta was there before he spoke it instead.

'Bird!' suggested Heather.

'There would be talon marks though!' Carlos replied.

'It was Myrmica.' Atta stated.

'Took your time to answer, didn't you?' Ivy said, agitated.

'Are you sure, Princess?' Fossil asked. Atta gave a definite nod.

'I-I know it was,' she said tearfully, 'F-Flik stood up to him for me and Myr-Myrmica chased after him and the next thing, I know . . . I mean, look at what he's done to him!'

'MYRMICA DID THIS!' Mr. Soil hollered. He headed towards the chamber entrance. 'When I'm done with that boy . . .'

Flik put his head down to sleep. It was odd, he could see strange things in his mind's eye, it was like he was still running; a crash of thunder in the sky above, a tearful Hazel, a white queen ant's evil grin, the feeling that someone was watching . . . He closed his eyes. What were they? Figments of his imagination or perhaps, parts of memories he no longer could access . . .

'Flik, are you okay?' He opened his eyes and looked up. It was Atta.

'Oh, well, yeah, you know. As much as I can be.' he said with the attempt of sounding brave and tough. She came and stood next to him.

'Can I help? Where's it hurt?'

'Oh, you don't have to go to any trouble. It's mainly my head which is bothering me.'

'It's okay, I don't mind. Still, if there is anything I can do for you . . .' Flik could think of a number of things he would _like _her to do but that would be just taking advantage of her. 'Just ask, okay?'

'Yeah, sure.' he said sleepily.

Flik was awoken by loud echoes coming from the South Tunnel.

'What's going on?' Flik exclaimed. Ivy was rolling around on the ground laughing.

'That,' Ivy told him while grinning and laughing, 'is Mr. Soil!' Guess who he's having a go at?'

'YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM! YOU'RE A NASTY PIECE OF WORK, AREN'T YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THOUGHT? THEY THOUGHT HE'D BEEN ATTACKED BY GRASSHOPPERS! AND I . . .'

Flik couldn't help but laugh. At last, after all this time, there would be no more bullying.

Once Flik left the infirmary, everybody lost interest in him and it was like nothing had happened. He had kinda got used to the large amount of attention. Third Grade was over, it had finished the day he had come out of the infirmary. He had managed to do all his school work with the help of Dr. Flora who had almost got fond of him. When she had called him a 'mini Hazel', Flik had felt exceptionally pleased with himself.

It wouldn't be long until Fall arrived and with this in mind, Flik knew one way he wanted to enjoy what remained of the summer.

'You wanna what, Flik!'

'To leave the island, Atta. You know, just for the day.'

'It would be much too dangerous!'

'Come on, Atta, trust me. Hazel used to leave the island all the time!'

'Flik, you're not a particularly reliable person.'

'I am reliable! Well, sometimes.'

'Well, we'd get lost for one thing, anyway.'

'I've already planned for that,' he revealed a leaf bag which he had made himself; it was filled with pebbles, 'we can mark our trail with these!'

'No, Flik, I'm not going! And neither will you!' Flik felt bitterly disappointed. He slunk off into one of the chambers. Only when he entered, did he remember about his broken instruments which lay there. He sat down on the floor. There was no way they could ever be repaired no matter how hard he tried and they had taken so long to make . . .

'Flik, I . . .' Atta had followed him. She had felt guilty.

'I guess I kinda forgot about them . . .' Atta felt even more guilty. After all he'd been through. She wouldn't even go with him to the other side of the riverbed. She sighed.

'Would you feel better if I went with you on your excursion?' Flik's face lit up.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!' he cried dancing around the room. She laughed.

'We'll go tomorrow then.'

'Yeah!'

His roommates weren't particularly pleased to see him back in their chamber but Flik was too hyper to notice. As he lay down in bed, he felt something beneath him. He pulled it out. It was a leaf and on it was a message:

This is not the end. I'll get you someday and anyone else who stands in my way!

Flik gulped. He knew who this was from. There was an odd symbol at the bottom of the note but Flik couldn't figure out what it could possibly be.

Flik never trusted Myrmica, no matter how nice and friendly he seemed to be or how reformed he claimed he was and it was a very good thing he didn't but that's another story.

The morning had barely begun and the two children were already on the other side of the riverbed, happily walking along and chatting. It looked like it could be one of the greatest days ever. Little did they know it would probably be the worst. Someone was watching them from behind a clover. Someone tall and white. Someone with curled antennae. Someone whose name was Thistle.

4


	23. Hansel & Gretel Part 1

a little bug's life

Hansel and Gretel

Part One

'What did you say Flik?'

'I said, Atta, that I've lost a large amount of my memories since Hazel died.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, there's very little time I spent with him I can remember and very little of what he told me. I seems to have been blocked off.'

'Maybe your head is blocking your memories to stop you being sad by thinking about them.'

'Maybe . . .'

It was still early morning and the dew had not yet left the plants around them. They hadn't heard her voice, nor did they see her scatter the small rocks marking their pathway or her slowly creeping away as silent as the slow-blowing wind, the foliage barely rustling as she moved away. An expert at work.

The young ants had felt very excited and still did to some extent. Atta changed the topic.

'It must've been generations since anyone's crossed!'

'Yeah! I reckon you're right Atta! Told you it would be fun!'

'Okay Flik, okay; you win!' she laughed. He laughed too. He felt full of joy. He had done something right for a change! But deep inside he couldn't help feeling slightly uneasy. He didn't know why. He couldn't help feeling someone, or, something was watching them or that some kind of specter was haunting him and he could not remember why. He put it to the back of his mind; there was nothing to worry about. He was probably just being irrational and getting concerned over nothing. As they walked on, the foliage seemed to be getting thicker. Flik continued to drop the pebbles from his leaf bag. He didn't look back.

The two children felt like great adventurers, like the ones they had been told about to entertain them when they were very young, Flik's favorite being about a daring ant called Shamrock (who Flik had pictured ever since he had met Hazel to look like him) who had discovered Ant Island. Flik had half-hoped they would take a similar route to him but they couldn't be; Shamrock had met many predators on his journey; they hadn't met a single one. This of course was a very good thing but it was rather strange.

At around midday, the two of them stopped to eat the pieces of grain they had brought. They sat in the shade of some clovers to avoid the hot blaze of the sun. While Flik was collecting more pebbles, the princess practiced her flying, which she wasn't particularly good at. Neither of them noticed their trail mysteriously disappearing.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that Flik realized that the trail was almost completely gone. He was horrified but didn't have the courage to tell his best friend. Surely they'd be able to find their way back by their scent? Nothing to worry about. But as they walked on Flik became increasingly worried. He had screwed up again! He didn't even know how he had done it! Oh, Atta would realize sooner or later. What was he going to do?

He couldn't understand it. It was like the trail had disappeared by magic! He remembered dropping the rocks. He had had to refill his bag! And it wasn't like the pebbles were edible or something! But surely they would've heard something!

'Flik!' Atta cried, 'Where's the trail!' Flik gulped and felt very guilty.

'Don't worry,' he replied quickly, rearranging his cap, 'our scent will lead us back.' He hoped he didn't sound as worried as he felt.

'So we're relying on scent then!' she replied angrily, 'Why did you stop dropping the rocks! Oh, Flik . . .'

'I didn't! They seem to have just disappeared!'

'Yeah right!'

'Atta, it's true!' She gave a snort. He sighed.

'You always say stupid things! I suppose you're gonna tell me a witch made them disappear!' Flik was about to argue back when he realized that if he did she was even less likely to believe him. 'We'll have to go back!' Flik nodded miserably and began to lead the way back. He knew it was a cruel thought, but it crossed his mind that if something bad happened to her, maybe she'd see that he wasn't as stupid as she seemed to think he was. He shook himself. How could he think like that about the girl he cared the most about?

They walked. And they walked. It was odd; their scent seemed to be in places they hadn't even been. Atta thought he was being silly and didn't have a clue where they were going but he insisted he did.

_It'll be dark soon, _Flik thought. He now wasn't sure he did know where they were going and it suddenly hit him that they were probably lost. He ran ahead, searching for anything familiar.

'Flik, where are we going?'

'Uh . . .'

'Flik . . . woah!' She had tripped over a fallen grass stem.

'Princess!' he ran back to help her, 'You okay?'

'Yeah, sure. Flik, where exactly are we going?' He smiled awkwardly, 'You, you don't even know where we are, do you?' He gave a nervous laugh. 'We're lost!' she cried, 'You got us lost in this wilderness! Oh, Flik, how could you!'

'I didn't mean to get us lost . . .'

'Well Flik, ya did. Now what are we gonna do!'

'We shall just have to keep walking . . .'

'I'm hungry!'

'Sooner or later we'll get home . . .'

'No we won't. We're lost! We're so dreadfully lost! We'll never get back!'

'Yes we will, and I'm sure in the meantime, we can find somewhere to rest . . .'

'In here! Something will find us in here! Oh . . .'

'That's really weird . . .'

'What's weird!' the grumpy princess replied.

'I was just thinking how there seems to be nothing here but us. Surely we should've found signs or met something by now . . .'

'Flik, look! A line of pebbles!' Flik stared and rubbed his eyes. She was right. But how could this be? They couldn't possibly be the ones he had dropped! These ones were going into an area he was sure he had not been through. 'Come on!' the thrilled princess shouted before grabbing his wrist.

'Atta, this can't be our . . .' the girl ran, dragging Flik behind her. As they went further and further in, Flik became more and more certain they hadn't been that way before. The path was strangely clear, as if it had been marked out especially in case someone got lost. He was quickly distracted by Atta's shouts. He ran after her, 'What is it?' She pointed ahead. He could see why she had shouted. Ahead of them was an anthill. 'I don't believe it!'

'We're saved!' Flik felt uneasy.

'Out here in the wilderness! Surely . . .'

'Who cares! Look! Food!' The hungry princess ran towards it.

'Princess! Wait!' he called anxiously. He gave a sigh and followed. Suddenly a white queen ant appeared at the entrance. The two children stopped in their tracks and stared.

She was pretty tall for an ant, her eyes the same blue as their own but had a tendency to flicker. She had unusually broad shoulders but the oddest thing about her was the fact you could only really tell her age from her face; the rest of her body could've belonged to a much younger ant. Flik could've sworn he'd seen her somewhere before.

The children took a few steps back. Atta attempted to hide behind Flik.

'Were you going to eat my food, children?' Both of them gulped.

'P-P-Please Ma'am,' Atta began nervously, 'we're sorry b-but we're lost and we're hungry. We didn't mean . . .'

'Oh, you poor darlings! Oh, please don't be frightened!' Atta let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Flik didn't. That voice, that tone; where had he heard it? 'Oh, please come in, come in dear children! I insist! You simply must stay here with me! I couldn't bear to think of you there outside in the dark night alone!'

'Oh, you are very kind.' the girl replied. The queen gave an odd smile; Flik didn't know what to make of it. How odd this whole thing was and a friendly queen of all things! Atta followed her towards the anthill, hardly daring to believe their luck. Flik hesitated. Something just didn't seem to be right and there was an aura about the queen which made him feel uncomfortable and even a little fearful. His friend didn't seem to have noticed anything. She grabbed his wrist, 'Come on, Flik, what's wrong with you!' she muttered to him. Flik gave a sigh and unwillingly followed her into the anthill.

'It's been quite some time since I've had the pleasure of kids,' the queen was saying, 'It's lovely to see such delicious, delectable, I mean delightful children like yourselves . . .' Flik increased his speed to catch up with them. 'What an appealing little girl you are,'

'And what might your name be, my sweet?' the queen asked, addressing the princess, putting an arm round her.

'My name is Atta.' Flik thought he saw a hungry glint appear in the adult's eyes. He blinked. It was gone. Had it just been his imagination?

'You look so much like Tu- Are you a princess, my dear?'

'Yes, I am.'

'A pretty name for a pretty princess . . .' Atta glowed, 'You are so sweet, I could just eat you up. And who is your friend?'

'Oh, this is Flik,' Flik folded his arms, 'he's a bit crazy.' Atta added. The queen gave a small laugh.

'And who are you?' Flik asked, irritated.

'Flik, don't be so rude!' the girl told him angrily.

'True, I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name's Thistle . . .' Flik gave a shudder. He didn't even know why. It was if by instinct. Her name; if anything he had thought about her was true it was that he had certainly heard her name. 'You aren't cold, are you Flik?' the queen asked him,

'Huh? Oh, oh no, I'm fine.' He looked at the ground. Thistle glanced at him suspiciously.

'Come in here, children.' She beckoned them into a chamber. They followed her in. Both children gasped. In this chamber there was an enormous pile of food.

'Wow!' Atta exclaimed.

'Please sit down, children, sit down. Eat as much as you want.'

'Oh, thank you!'

'You're welcome, Princess.'

'It's like a royal banquet!'

'Oh, it will be . . . You know, it's lovely to have children for Supper.'

'Aren't you hungry?' Atta asked her.

'Oh, yes. But I'll be eating later . . .'

'Flik, why aren't you eating?'

'I haven't poisoned that food, you know!' Thistle joked. Atta sighed, picked up a piece of food and handed it to Flik,

'Here.' The boy took it from her gingerly and slowly began to eat. It tasted wonderful but Flik couldn't help feeling that something was very wrong here.

'Aren't there any other ants here with you?' Atta asked Thistle.

'No, I'm afraid not.'

'You must be terribly lonely. What happened to the rest of the colony?'

'Actually I fled from my previous home. I built this place myself.'

'It must've taken ages, why did you flee? If you don't mind me asking . . .'

'They never wanted me in the first place. Thought I was a burden to them so one day I decided I'd be better off by myself. I'd start a flesh . . .'

'Flesh?' Flik inquired,

'Fresh, I meant fresh . . .' Thistle looked awkward. Atta scowled at him.

'What's that for?' he asked pointing to a gap in the chamber wall which appeared to have been dug out. Four small pieces of wood had been placed in it as if to prevent someone going in, or perhaps, someone getting out.

'Oh, that's just where I keep some of my food.' she replied. Flik stared at her; that odd smile was on her face again. What was she hiding? Once Flik had looked away, she glanced at him suspiciously, as if she was considering something but then went back to how she had been acting before, 'Are you sure you don't want any more?'

'I'm stuffed tight. I couldn't possibly . . . Well, maybe just a tiny bit more . . .' the girl answered.

'Of course.' Thistle replied with the same smile, passing her some more food. 'I'll be back once I've found a chamber for you two appetizing children to sleep in.' Once Thistle had left, Flik turned to the princess.

'Let's get outta here now!' he whispered.

'What? This place is wonderful, unbelievable!'

'Yeah, it is unbelievable.' he muttered to himself.

'You don't seem to realize how lucky we are! And Thistle is so kind!' Flik shuddered again.

'Don't say her name.'

'What's wrong with her name! You're acting crazier than usual!'

'I don't know,' he admitted, 'but there's something, something . . . I just can't quite grasp it . . .' Atta snorted. Flik was about to respond when he noticed that his friend seemed to have gained a little weight, 'Atta, how much did you eat? Can you even move!'

'Yes, I can!' She stood up. 'What does it matter anyway? We never get this much food at home.'

'Exactly and with good reason. If we had to run . . .'

'Why would we have to run?'

'You're perfectly safe here, children.' Thistle had returned.

'Of course we are.' Atta said scowling at Flik, 'Why wouldn't we be?'

'I've found a chamber for you two to sleep in. Follow me, my dears.' Atta and Flik stood up and followed.

'I'm so sorry about Flik, he's . . .'

'Oh, it's okay, sweetheart,' she replied, then muttered to herself:

'I hope it is sweet . . .'

They continued to walk until, 'Here we are darlings.' The chamber contained two leaf beds, 'I hope you'll find it comfortable.'

'I'm sure we will,' the princess told her.

'I'll be back in a moment after I've fetched some dew for you.' Thistle disappeared again. Atta turned to Flik,

'Flik, what exactly is wrong? First you don't wanna come in and then you don't wanna eat! She must've felt so awkward! She was so very kind to us. She's obviously been alone for so long.'

'Humph . . .'

'What?'

'You're only saying that because she complimented you! Couldn't you see she was just trying to butter you up!'

'What are you on about? What is the big idea?' Flik gave a sigh and shuffled his feet, 'Well?'

'Something's wrong . . .'

'What? Don't be ridiculous! Everything's better than we could've possibly hoped for!'

'I don't think so.'

'Well, quite frankly, most of your ideas are rather ludicrous!' Flik looked very hurt. 'Look, I'm sorry, but you've gotta admit.'

'I don't have to admit anything.'

'Everything alright, my dears?' Thistle had returned with two drops of dew.

'Yes, thank you.' the girl answered.

'You should get into bed now. You need lots of rest.' The two young ants climbed into the beds. Thistle pulled their blankets up. Flik felt uncomfortable with this. Atta's reaction was quite different; she smiled shyly up at the adult. Thistle smiled back down at her. Her smile seemed to be relaxed and was it just Flik or was it how she smiled naturally? Thistle gazed down at her.

'Thistle, did you want to see her?' Amadala asked,

'I did, but now I'm not sure I do.'

'What's changed your mind?'

'I've heard. Well, I heard that . . . I guess maybe I feel bad about . . . Well, I've heard she looks a little like . . . What if she hates me?'

'Oh, Thistle she won't hate you! And after all, Ripple likes you and you can't stand her! Oh, do come and see.'

'Oh, okay, but I'm still not sure, I . . . Oh, Amadala!' She ran over to the baby's tiny bed.

'She's only just come out of pupa form.'

'Oh, she's beautiful! Oh, she's adorable! May I hold her?' Amadala nodded. Thistle picked the tiny girl up. She smiled shyly up at her, Thistle smiled down at her. She couldn't take her eyes off her. Amadala smiled too. 'Oh, Amadala, I don't know what to say. Oh, what's her name again?'

'Atta.'

Atta's smile lessened. 'Are you alright, dear?' Thistle asked her.

'I-I-I miss my Mother . . .' she admitted. Thistle's lessened too.

'Oh, you do. I never knew my Mom,' Thistle sighed.

'Oh, I'm – I'm sorry . . . I didn't realize, I-I shouldn't have brought it up . . .'

'Not your fault, it's okay.' She replied gently but still seemed rather downcast.

'Are you okay, Thistle?' Atta asked, suddenly seeing a tear in her eye. To Thistle's surprise, she found herself hugging the girl. She drew away, shocked at her behavior.

'I often used to try to picture my mother in my head.' She said as she walked out, 'See if that helps.' She couldn't stop herself; she ran back to the girl's bed and planted a kiss on her head. She then rushed back to the entrance and pulled a rock across the entrance and began to walk towards the food chamber. 'It's the last time you'll ever see her!' She stopped in her tracks, hesitating and beginning to question herself. She shook herself. What was the problem? She had never thought twice during the many times she had done it before and out of all times why this one when it should be the easiest and most entertaining? Many had called her mental in her youth but now she felt she really was going mental. They had shared a bond, then and in the past, and this reality was driving Thistle crazy.

She took a deep breath and relaxed. Weakness. It was purely weakness. Feeling was weak. It always got the better of you and got in the way of living your life. And Tuli; she was like Tuli and nothing would change that. How could she have feelings for her still after all this time? No. She hated her. And how could she have done something as disgusting as to have hugged and kissed her. It was like her fake affection was turning into real affection or perhaps the affection she had once felt was coming back to her. No, she didn't feel anything for the little brat. Absolutely nothing. Nothing apart from hatred.

She walked on towards the food chamber smirking to herself. Everything was going according to plan. When she got back to the Food Chamber, she took two of the pieces of wood out of the gap and placed them on the side next to each other. She then dug lightly into part of the wall to reveal a thorn.

'A special thorn,' she said to herself while examining it, 'for a very special little girl!'


	24. Hansel & Gretel Part 2

a little bug's life

Hansel and Gretel

Part Two

'Where is she? Where is she! Oh, no!'

'Your Highness, what's wrong?'

'Oh, Dr. Flora! It's Atta, she's missing. I haven't seen her since early this morning!'

'Your Highness, you need to calm down. Did she say anything to you this morning? What was the last thing she said?'

'She – she said she was going somewhere with Flik.' replied the miserable queen, 'I wasn't really paying attention to her at the time. I was concentrating on looking after Dot.'

'With Flik? Hum, that boy is full of crazy ideas and I haven't seen him all day. In fact, if he had been here, we'd have probably heard he'd had an accident of some sort. Do you remember her saying anything else?'

'Something about not going far and being back by sunset. But she's not back by sunset. It was sunset ages ago!'

'Oh, Your Highness, don't cry. I'm sure they just got a little lost . . .'

'They must've left the island! Oh, if only I'd been paying attention. They never would have left. I never would have allowed it! This is all my fault! They're just kids! They wouldn't know any better! Oh, my poor little girl! Oh, Flora! What about Thistle!' The color drained from Dr. Flora's face. She hadn't considered the huge danger of Thistle. 'That's it, I'm going to look for them.' Dr. Flora grabbed the queen's wings.

'No, Your Highness, you mustn't! You'll only get yourself lost in the dark! You must at least wait until morning.' The queen sighed.

'You're right; I'll have to go when it's light.'

'You should get some sleep, Your Highness.'

'I won't get a wink of sleep for worry. Oh, what if Thistle already has Atta in her clutches? She wouldn't stand a chance.'

Flik lay awake, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Indeed he did not want to sleep, he feared sleep. Anything could happen while you slept. Atta was fast asleep without a worry in the world.

'Nothing is going to happen!' Atta's last words before she had fallen asleep echoed in his head. But something could happen! Anything could happen! Thistle. Who was she? He simply could not remember! And the whole situation itself was strange. Flik had tried to discuss matters with his best friend but all she had done was refuse to talk about it; told him he was being silly and made excuses for the adult.

He suddenly sat up in bed; he had to get to the bottom of this. Maybe Atta was right and he was being silly but he was almost certain he wasn't. He pulled his blanket off and quickly got out of bed. Feeling nervous and scared, he crept towards the chamber entrance. He hesitated. Should he really leave her there alone? He had to. She would just say he was being stupid and prevent him from finding out anything. He stepped out of the chamber and looked around. Nobody. He pushed the rock back so it looked like no-one had left.

Silence. The only sound he could hear was the beating of his heart. He took one last quick look before turning left and heading down the largest tunnel. His mind kept playing tricks on him. He kept thinking he heard the queen coming down the tunnel or her voice. He stopped and took some deep breaths. He had come to a fork. There were four passages ahead. The fourth passage seemed to have an aura of discomfort and not being natural. He swallowed hard. He didn't want to go down there but he knew he had to. He walked slowly with determination down it. It was difficult to see but he pressed on until he reached a wall. Or was it a wall? It was a large rock blocking the way.

He was about to turn back when it occurred to him that there had to be a reason it was there and was likely to be hiding something. He tried to push the rock left. It was very heavy. He was having great difficulty trying to move it. He pushed as hard as he possibly could and moved it just enough to make a gap big enough for him to fit through.

He looked behind him and listened. Nothing. He sucked up his courage and crawled through the gap into the chamber beyond. It was lit much better than the passage leading to it. It was six times as big as the Council Chamber back home. His throat had gone dry. If it hadn't, he probably would've screamed.

At one far end of the chamber was a huge pile of exoskeletons of many bugs but that was little compared with another large pile which consisted of young ants' corpses. They would've been close to his and Atta's age.

As he stared, his memories started to come back to him. Thistle! How could he have been so stupid! Hazel had told him about her. About how she had gone mad and turned very nasty. He had seen her before! Even spoken to her! No wonder he recognized her voice! He looked back at the corpses with tears in his eyes.

'She killed them. She killed them all!' He took a few steps closer to the ant corpses and noticed with horror that their insides were gutted out. Why do such a thing. Say, didn't Hazel tell him that that had happened to Ripple too? But why . . . Then he remembered something else. Ripple's insides had been gutted out like this he suddenly remembered. He looked back at the bodies, there was no other explanation,

'S-S-She's a cannibal!' And then something else hit him. Atta! She was alone and unsuspicious. And Thistle wanted to . . . He suddenly remembered the glint he had thought he saw in her eyes when Atta had mentioned her name. They had fallen right into a trap and he could see now that Thistle had probably been the reason for the pebbles disappearing.

She had planned the whole thing. And the scent! She was from their own colony! (Note* All ants in the same colony have a similar scent in order to find their trails and recognize each other and their enemies). He must've started following hers instead of their own!

His thoughts quickly returned to Atta. He didn't know when he started to run. Why had he left her alone? She was in terrible danger!

Thistle was fiddling with the thorn lying in her hands, keenly looking at its sharp point, occasionally giving jolts of pleasure thinking about what she was planning to do to the sleeping princess. _Completely trusting . . . _the white queen thought to herself, feeling satisfied. She ran her tongue slowly over her teeth.

'This is going to be easy. Except . . . that boy. He obviously suspects me. He didn't want to come in, he didn't want to eat at all. He could make things difficult. It's a good thing I can see the entrance from here and I blocked it up. But no-one's ever . . .' She shook herself and gave a small laugh. Why was she worrying about a small boy? What could a child do against her? He was just a kid! A small, inexperienced, weak kid.

Say, they must be asleep by now surely? She stood up. A smirk plastered across her face and eyes glittering with the prospect,

'Oh, Princess, I can't wait to tell you what I have in store for you!'

Thistle slowly pushed the rock to the side. She barely made a sound. She stepped into the chamber and looked towards the beds. She was shocked when she saw one was empty. The boy had left the chamber. She felt a surge of anger. _Meddling brat! He'll spoil all my plans! _She thought. For a moment, she wanted to rush out and find him but then something occurred to her. The girl was alone. This was her perfect opportunity to grab her while not even that boy could help her.

Quickly but silently, Thistle headed towards the sleeping child. She stopped next to the bed she was sleeping in. Slowly and carefully, she placed one of her hands behind the girl's head and the other on the child's back. She then lifted her up and into her arms. She looked down at her. She couldn't prevent a shiver of pleasure. Suddenly, she stared fearfully; the girl was starting to wake! She thought quickly. She lowered her quickly, but not so quickly that it was noticeable. She moved her hands from the girl and rearranged the expression on her face just before she opened her eyes. Atta gave a yawn and stretched.

'Oh, I'm sorry, my dear. Did I wake you?'

'Oh, it's okay.' the girl replied, rubbing her eyes,

'I just came in to check if you were okay.'

'Yes, I am.' She looked around, 'Where's Flik?'

'Oh, he just went for a wander round. He'll probably be back soon.'

'Oh good.'

'As you're awake, would you mind helping me find something?' Thistle asked smiling sweetly at the little innocent princess. Atta would rather have gone back to sleep but as the queen had been so kind to her, she felt she couldn't refuse.

'Of course.'

'Thank you sweetheart.' As they walked towards the food chamber, the queen was having great difficulty covering up her true emotions. 'I appear to have lost something,' she told the child when they reached the Food Chamber, 'could you have a look in that gap in the wall for me?' the sly queen asked. Atta saw that two of the pieces of wood had been removed. There was just enough space for a young ant like herself to fit in.

The princess, suspecting nothing, crawled into the gap. Thistle smirked triumphantly, grabbed the pieces of wood and rushed over to the gap.

'Can't see anything, there's nothing in here.' Thistle slammed the pieces of wood in place and quickly secured them. Atta turned her head and stared.

'There is now!'

'Wh-wh-what are you doing? Lemme out!'

'Why I'm getting my Supper ready, my dear. Didn't I mention to you that I would be eating later?' Atta felt very confused. Thistle grabbed the girl's arm and started feeling it. 'You're nice and tender, aren't you?'

'What are you doing? And what does your dinner have to do with me?'

Thistle laughed,

'My dear girl, you are my Supper!'

'Wh-wh-what? You're going to – to – to eat me?' Her voice was barely above a whisper.

'Of course I am,' she replied, obviously enjoying the impact it was having, 'you'll make a tasty morsel!' she cackled.

'No, no. You – you wouldn't . . .'

'Of course I would! And I will! As soon as I've got your friend, Flik, out the way.' Atta stared horrified at her.

'Oh, please don't eat me, please! And don't harm Flik; he's done nothing!' Atta trembled.

'Ha! Your begging will do you no good, Princess!' Tears dribbled down the child's face, 'And neither will crying. I love it when my victims cry!'

'B-b-but I never did anything wrong! What have I ever done to you!' Thistle found this very amusing and smiled cruelly at the girl.

'There's nothing I like more than harming sweet, innocent, little children. I absolutely love it!' She stood up and walked towards the chamber entrance, 'Do you see that thorn over there?'

'Y-y-yes.'

'I'll be back soon to slice you open with it!' she said with an evil smile and with that left the chamber leaving the poor princess alone. 'Oh, what would Amadala say if she knew! I'd love to see the expression on her face!' she said to herself as she walked down the corridor.

Atta was in a state of shock; Thistle had seemed so nice and kind and understanding. The little girl knew she had been tricked, deceived. That was enough for her to be upset about but then to find out what her intentions were . . . It was hard to bear. Flik had been right not to trust her!

'Oh, Flik,' Atta said to herself through tears, 'why didn't I listen to you?' And with that, she put her face into her arms and broke into uncontrollable sobs.


	25. Hansel & Gretel Part 3

a little bug's life

Hansel and Gretel

Part Three

Flik was running hard. Hard as he could. He felt incredibly guilty for leaving his friend by herself. What if something had already happened to her? What if . . ? He had run right past the entrance to their sleeping chamber. He did not notice that the rock he had left covering the entrance had been pushed aside.

'Atta, I . . .' he puffed but then stopped, 'Atta?' he looked around the chamber, horrified. Atta was gone. Images of the corpses he had just seen filled his head, 'Oh, no!' He rushed out in a panic, 'Atta!' he shouted, 'Atta, where are you!' No reply except for the echo of his voice. Only silence. Where would Thistle have taken her? 'Atta!' he called again.

'Looking for something, young male?' came a sly voice, 'Or perhaps, someone?' Flik turned to find himself face to face with none other than Thistle grinning evilly down at him.

'Where's Atta?' he cried, 'What have you done with her!'

'Who, your princess friend? Your guess is as good as mine . . .'

'You know where she is!'

'Maybe . . .'

'She's in the food chamber, isn't she!'

'Oh, yes with the rest of the food . . .' and then seeing the expression on his face added, 'Oh, don't worry. She's still alive. For now.'

'Let her go!'

Thistle laughed wickedly. She pretended to consider,

'Um . . . uh, no. No I don't think I will.'

Flik glared at her, 'You evil old witch!'

Thistle just laughed.

'Your precious princess will be my Supper and there's nothing you can do about it!' she cackled.

'No she won't!' He trod on her feet and pushed her over. If Thistle had been expecting this, Flik's resistance would've been in vain but he had managed to quickly think up how to get past her even through his strong emotions and it seemed surprise had been the best tactic. He jumped over the top of her, kicking her in the process and ran towards the Food Chamber.

'Get back here, boy!' Thistle shouted angrily. Flik ignored her. He fell over three times before he reached the Food Chamber. He was out of breath and leaned against one of the walls. He suddenly became aware of the sound of sobbing. Atta! He looked around. As he had suspected, she was imprisoned in the gap in the wall.

'Atta!' she looked up from her tears,

'Flik?' A glimmer of hope appeared in her eyes, 'Is it really you? Please help me!' He ran over to her,

'Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out.' He looked around for something to cut through the wood. He suddenly caught sight of the thorn. He rushed over and grabbed it. Surely it would cut through it? But he got a horrible feeling about what it was generally used for. He hurried back to where his friend was imprisoned and began to cut through one of the pieces of wood.

It was fiddly. Flik's co-ordination skills had never been particularly good for situations like this. He couldn't concentrate. But it was also made difficult by the small surface area of the sharp part. He had managed to cut through one piece when he suddenly could hear the sound of wings,

'Hurry Flik!' the girl begged him, beginning to shake. Flik put as much concentration and effort in as he could and managed to cut through another piece making just enough room for the princess to squeeze out. Flik helped her up, 'Oh, thank you, Flik, thank you. Oh, why didn't I listen to you! I've made you go to all this trouble I . . .'

'It's okay Atta, the important thing is that . . .'

'Oh, Flik, she's gonna . . .'

'I know, and I'm sorry I left you alone, I should've thought . . . I went to look for anything suspicious to try and figure out what was wrong and I found . . .' He hesitated. How could he tell her what he'd seen?

'It was my own fault. If I hadn't said you were being stupid in the first place . . . I mean, you thought I would just prevent you finding anything, didn't you? But what made you come back from searching? Did you . . ?'

'We've gotta get outta here now, Atta! Before . . .'

'You're not going anywhere!' Both children turned to see Thistle standing at the chamber entrance with a malicious smile on her face, her eyes flashing wildly. Atta grabbed Flik's shoulders. 'Well, well, well. What have we got here then? If it isn't the princess and her mysterious hero . . .' she sneered.

Flik put his arms out, in an attempt to protect the terrified girl. 'This could be much better for both of us, Flik. All I'm interested in is that girl. Hand her over, and you can go free.'

'Flik, don't leave me! Don't let her! Oh, please don't leave me!' Flik just stared at Thistle,

'Over my dead body!' Flik shouted furiously at her,

'That can be arranged . . .'

'If you want Atta you'll have to go through me first!'

'Oh . . . so you think you can save her from me, do you! I thoroughly doubt you can! Feeling brave are we?'

'I won't let you touch her!'

'I'm warning you, boy, if you don't step aside in 5 . . .' He glared at her, '4 . . .' His heart was thumping, '3 . . .' He looked at her directly in the face, '2 . . .' He continued to stare and glare at her, '1 . . .' He put his arms behind him and around Atta. He remained still. Thistle glared back at him, 'Fine then!' she snarled 'Have it your way then!' She dived at them. Flik quickly grabbed the thorn. Seeing what the boy was doing, Thistle quickly made a dodge in order not to injure herself and crashed to the ground.

'Atta, run!' he shouted, 'I'll hold her off.' Atta hesitated for a moment but then ran from the chamber. Thistle rubbed her head. Her feelings quickly turned back to anger. The scared boy stared at her without a clue what to do.

'Try and look through her eyes. What's she expecting you to do?' Hazel said to him,

_Well, maybe run or attack . . ._

'Yes, and from what she's said to you; think about that . . .'

_She thinks I'm just an immature child._

'Yes, think like an adult. Think how you fight her . . .'

'Day dreaming are we Flik? Or perhaps you were about to cry!' the queen jeered. Flik rubbed his eyes. He felt like he'd just woken up. Then suddenly remembered what had seen with his very eyes. Or had it been with his eyes? Could it just have been in his head? He could've sworn something like it had happened to him before. Was it on Valentine's Day? He put it out of his mind and felt irritated that Thistle had said he was going to cry. He was about to shout "No I wasn't!" when he remembered what Hazel had made him realize. She thought of him as an ignorant child. He had to keep it that way.

'So what if I was?' he replied faking a snivel. She smirked with satisfaction at the boy's weakness.

'How pitiful! So weak!' He rushed at her but got thrown back. He cursed himself; _she's expecting you to do that! You need to keep control! _He had enough problems with that under normal circumstances, never mind in this! _No, you have to! You must! Think of Atta! Think of what will happen to her if you don't! _He stood up. What should he do? Turn and run? No, that would be the worst thing to do at this moment. She was more than likely expecting that and even though she didn't look like she was about to chase him, her reactions were generally very quick. He suddenly had an idea; he ran towards the chamber entrance. She reacted just as he'd suspected and quickly pursued him. At the last minute, he changed direction and doubled back. She flew into the tunnel beyond before she could stop herself and crashed into a wall.

Flik hurried out of the chamber towards the entrance to the anthill as fast as his feet would carry him. If he had looked carefully from the Food Chamber, he would've seen what he found when he got there. The entrance was blocked up. There were signs that Atta had tried to unblock it. She must've run off somewhere to hide.

'Where's your girlfriend then, Flik?' he turned to see Thistle standing not far away from him holding the thorn.

'Well, uh . . .'

'You don't know? Looks like it's time for a little game of 'Hide & Seek'!' She began to fly down one of the tunnels, 'You'd better hope you find her first!' Flik stared after her. Suddenly, he began to run again. Atta would never be able to save herself alone! He couldn't bear to think of the poor princess in excruciating pain being tortured and slowly killed by that horrid creature. He could feel tremendous aching in his feet and legs but he had to keep going.

Atta couldn't be that far away; she wouldn't have had enough time. She had most likely left the blocked entrance when she saw Thistle flying out of the chamber when he had tricked her. Knowing she'd never unblock the entrance in time, she had fled. It should be obvious where she was hiding. There wouldn't be many places nearby she could hide. But Flik realized that Thistle must know this too and she knew the anthill much better than he did.

There was a small chamber not far off. Not much was in it. There was an opened up root, a large leaf and, at the end of the chamber, was a gap in the wall. This one wasn't used for victims; in fact, it seemed to be a folly. It was in the shape of a capital 'L', the small part facing forward, towards the chamber entrance. Unless you looked into it, you would not see the other part because there was a thin wall infront of it.

This was Atta's hiding place. She leaned against the far wall shivering. _Oh, this is the end, _she thought as tears poured down her face, _it won't be long 'til she finds me and then what can I do? S-S-She'll tare me to pieces! Oh, I wish Mother was here! She'd know what to do and she'd protect me. _She suddenly became aware of the sound of wings. They stopped and were replaced by the sound of footsteps which were getting closer. Closer. Closer. _Oh, somebody help me!_

'I know you're there, Princess! You might as well give yourself up now, my precious. Come to Auntie Thistle . . .' She pushed the thorn into the gap and made two strikes which narrowly missed Atta. But then, quite suddenly, the queen hurried from the chamber. Atta sighed with relief but could not understand why she had left. She said she knew she was there, if that was the case why . . ? She could hear the sound of pattering feet coming towards her. In the middle of this, there was a slight pause and a crash. Flik emerged in front of her.

'You okay?' he asked softly. She nodded. 'Come on, we'd better go before she comes back . . .'

'But how? What did you . . ?'

'I did an impression of your voice. She didn't think twice before racing off.'

'Th-th-thank you.'

'It's okay.'

'What are we gonna do?'

'I don't know,' he admitted, 'but don't worry; I'll think of something . . .'

'She's coming!' she told him in a frightened whisper, 'I can hear her wings! Oh . . .'

'Come on, if we don't get out of this chamber before she arrives we'll be trapped!' They rushed out as fast as they could. They only got out of the chamber just in time. She was right behind them! She began throwing the small rocks she was carrying in her right arm at them. Both children let out yells. She was so mad at Flik that she mainly aimed at him but aimed to miss. She could see so much of Hazel in him that it was, in effect, giving him a protective shield. At least, at the moment. But how long would it last?

'You'll never escape!' she cried, chucking three more rocks, only narrowly missing the children. Flik tried to think; they needed somewhere to hide and fast. They had to rest; they couldn't keep this up much longer. Flik grabbed Atta's wrist and guided her down another passage. They quickly made a turn left into a wide corridor. The sound of wings died away.

'We can't keep this up, Flik. We're gonna . . .'

'Sit down, you should rest.' She sat down on the rough ground. Flik sat down beside her. The princess began to shake. Flik put his arm round her.

'W-We'll n-n-never get outta here! She'll – She'll g-get us in t-the e-end. We c-can't keep running and running!'

'No, we can't keep running but we will get out.' he told her, fighting back tears, 'We will.' Suddenly, Atta gave a terrified yell. Thistle was rushing towards them from the other end of the tunnel. 'Run!' the boy shouted. They bolted back the way they'd come. When they got to the tunnel they had turned out of to go down the side passage, they turned left (right being the direction they had come from originally).

Thistle had gathered more rocks. It seemed to Flik that parts of the tunnels must be built in oval shapes and that the queen must've continued her flight in order to come from the direction they had been planning to go in.

The children were exhausted but Flik was determined to pull them through.

They were becoming easier targets and it was much harder to dodge. To make matters worse, Thistle, realizing that she was wasting her time aiming at the boy when she couldn't bring herself to hit him, was aiming every throw at the princess who was in a much worse state and easier to hit.

Where were they? It was like a maze. They didn't know where they were going and they didn't know what to do. Flik knew Atta was in a very bad state; she just couldn't avoid the rocks. And this was adding to her tiredness and weakness. He had started pretending he had a plan just to keep her going.

The girl fell to the ground, she had been hit again. It didn't look like she could take any more. Flik hurried to her side and tried to pull her to her feet,

'No! I'm not letting you give up!' he cried as he struggled. He almost had her up when he was hit in the shoulder by a rock. He gasped and clutched his shoulder, gritting his teeth in pain. Thistle was slightly surprised, having been aiming at the girl. But this only stopped her for a second. Flik's protective shield was gone.

He pulled himself together and pulled the girl to her feet. They began to run again. They could barely breathe, everything looked blurry, they had to keep wiping sweat from their eyes. Thistle was not nearly as tired; she was much fitter and experienced.

_I'll win either way, _she thought, _either they'll get too tired and collapse or they'll end up going to that chamber and they'll be trapped! Although, if I do get a chance to grab that princess, I'm not going to miss it!_

Although the children did not know it, the queen was actually choosing what direction they were going in by the angle she was flying at, making it more risky to take certain passages. She had stopped throwing temporarily, waiting for an opportunity. A sudden idea came to her. She increased her speed and made a dive at Atta. Flik pushed Atta to the ground so the queen would miss her. She did miss her, but purposely.

Before Atta had had a chance to get up, she threw two rocks: the first hit the boy sending him across the tunnel into one of the walls, the second pinned Atta's wings to the floor. Before either of them had time to react, Thistle had grabbed Atta. The girl screamed.

'I've got you now, my dear!'

'Let her go!' the boy shouted angrily. He couldn't see what he could do; Thistle was hovering in the air; if only he could fly.

'Oh, you want me to let her go, do you?' It was then Flik noticed Atta's wings; they were damaged, she wouldn't be able to fly! And the tunnel ceiling was pretty high. 'I don't see why I shouldn't . . .' She threatened to drop her. Atta screamed again.

'No!' Flik yelled, what else could he do? Thistle laughed and grinned cruelly at her prey,

'I'm hungry, Princess, very hungry . . .' Atta trembled violently.

'Don't you dare harm her!'

'Are you offering to take her place?' Flik gulped. Thistle gave a smile with the aura of superiority and triumph, 'I didn't think so.' She turned back to the terrified girl she was holding, 'Now, let me see; what shall I do to you first? Oh, I know, I'll bite your little fingers off, one at a time. It'll be excruciating . . .'

'Flik! Do something! Stop her please!' Flik looked around quickly and grabbed one of the rocks. Putting all his strength and determination into it, he hurled the rock at Thistle. It hit her in the head and, without thinking, she let go of Atta who plummeted towards the ground screaming. Somehow, Flik managed to catch her.

'Thank you so much, Flik! Oh, what would I do without you?' Flik didn't reply. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. He lowered her down and helped her to her feet. She couldn't stop whimpering.

'Come on!' he said urgently, taking her hand in his, 'We need somewhere to hide. Quickly!' The two children ran, well, sort of. Due to their exhaustion, it was barely faster than a slow jog. Where could they hide? They reached the end of the tunnel and found themselves in the main area. They knew where they were. They could see the Food Chamber, the blocked entrance, their sleeping chamber . . .

Somewhere to hide! Flik suddenly had an idea. It wasn't that he wanted to go there again and Atta would react terribly but it would be the place she would least expect them to go.

'Flik, the entrance! We should . . .'

'We don't have enough time or energy. I've got another idea.' He led his friend down past their sleeping chamber and continued until they reached the fork. They sped down the fourth passage.

'Flik are you sure about this?' she whispered urgently while trying to go fast enough that her friend wasn't dragging her along. Flik gave a definite nod but inside was unsure.

They didn't know that by going where they were going they were falling right into Thistle's hands. It was exactly where she wanted them to go. Not much later, Thistle arrived at the fork and realized where they had gone,

'The little fools!' she said to herself with a laugh, 'How considerate! They've made everything easier for me!' She thought for a moment; yes, they would be too exhausted, and they thought she didn't know. She raced back to get the thorn.

They had reached the boulder,

'Now, what are we gonna do?' Flik beckoned to Atta through the dark.

'Listen carefully,' he whispered to her, 'Close your eyes and crawl through the gap there. Don't open them 'til I say so.'

'Huh?'

'Just do it.'

'But . . .'

'Trust me.' For a moment, she hesitated but then did what he had told her. He crawled in after her and pulled the rock back across. The sight of the chamber was just as horrific as before. He now felt guilty for bringing Atta to this chamber. She would at the very least scream.

'Flik, can I open my eyes now?' Flik raced over to her and covered her eyes and mouth. She murmured indignantly. The boy knew he had to give the princess some warning,

'I'm sorry Atta but this place was the only option. I must warn you it's not pretty.' He gave a sigh; as soon as he let her see, what was left of her innocence would disappear. He uncovered her eyes. Her face told much more of her horror and fear than words ever could. She was petrified. She looked like she was about to faint. Flik took his hand off her mouth. She looked like she was screaming but no sound was coming out. She eventually found her voice.

'Th-That's, that's w-w-what she's gonna d-do t-to me?' she said croakily as tears flooded down her face. Flik nodded solemnly. Atta ran straight up to the corpses of the young males and workers. She could see the fear they would've had on their faces. They hadn't managed to escape . . . Flik dragged her away from the corpses, seeing that she was making herself feel worse by looking at them. Atta clutched Flik to her, seeking comfort. Flik put his arms around her. 'F-Flik, s-she's gonna get us. S-S-She will . . .'

'She won't, I promise you . . .'

'B-B-But look at all of this; th-th-they didn't get away. Look how many there are . . .'

'Atta, listen. I promise you I will get you out of here no matter what happens.'

'Really?' she replied tearfully,

'Whatever happens. Absolutely, I promise you, I swear it.'

'Oh, Flik!' she embraced him; 'You are the best friend anyone could have! I promise you I'll never yell at you again!'

'That would be nice Atta, but . . .' Footsteps!

'She's coming! Oh, no! What do we do now!' Flik looked around; there was really only one option. He pointed to the corpses. 'Do we have to?' she asked but the sound of Thistle's approaching footsteps convinced her. They ran over to the pile and jumped into it. Moments later, they heard the sound of the rock being pushed across and then her footsteps exceptionally clearly until they suddenly stopped,

'Oh, I do wonder where they could be!' came her sarcastic tone.

'Oh, Flik! She knows!'

'Now, let's see, hum . . . Of course they wouldn't be hiding in here surely!' She kicked the pile of corpses several times. It was impossible to keep hidden, 'Oh, I never would've guessed!' The two children looked up to see the wicked queen towering above them holding the thorn in her left hand, her eyes mad, looking down at them with malevolent intent. Atta moved up the pile of bodies, trying to get as far away from Thistle and her thorn as possible. She had it pointing towards Flik's chest. He looked at it nervously.

'Not so brave now, are we Flik?' she mocked. He didn't reply. 'You're a little trouble maker, aren't you?' She picked him up, 'Why don't I show you what I do with trouble makers?' Flik swallowed hard. He was very frightened. It was very difficult to hold back tears. He looked up to where his friend was; she was scared for his sake. He mustn't act like a coward now! Atta would surely give up! He had to be brave. But how could he be?

'Do you see that flat rock over there?' Thistle asked, gesturing to a large flat rock held up by two much smaller rocks in one of the corners of the room. The rock was probably made of limestone.

The children had been so occupied with the bodies that they hadn't noticed it, 'Any guesses to what it's used for?' Atta shook her head miserably. The boy didn't want to think about it, 'It's where I cut open my victims.' Both children gulped. 'Oh, yes; where I slice you open and rip your guts out while you're still alive! I have a talent for torture. I'll give you two the special treatment shall I? I'll do it more slowly and make it even more painful! So, who wants to go first then! Oh, but of course, royalty should always go first!'

'Don't even think about it you monster!' Flik snarled,

'Oh, I'm sorry Flik! Did you want to go first?'

'No!' he replied defiantly, 'And you'd better shut up!'

'How rude! I'd've thought you'd learned some manners.' Flik was desperately trying to remember where Hazel had told him the weakest areas were when he had been teaching him self-defense. One thing was for sure; he shouldn't go for anywhere near her mouth. He'd probably get bitten and her carnivorous yearnings would be made worse. He had one chance; if she didn't let go of him then there would be little he could do and she would be expecting attack.

While still holding Flik, Thistle tossed the thorn over to where the flat rock was and advanced towards the shaking princess whose distress was now beyond tears. He had to do something!


	26. Hansel & Gretel Part 4

a little bug's life

Hansel and Gretel

Part Four

Flik had a sudden idea; she was walking and holding him in her right hand so if he wanted to kick her his aim would be worse with his left foot but she was left-handed, the side of her he was on was weaker. As she walked, the next time she put her right foot forward (by which time she was dangerously close to Atta), Flik kicked her in the side; she let go of him and he tumbled down the pile of corpses, banging his right elbow hard on the ground. It took a few seconds for him to recover.

'Flik! Help! Help me!' Flik looked up. Thistle had seized the girl and was dragging her towards the flat rock. Atta screamed and desperately tried to free herself from Thistle's grasp, 'No, let me go; let me go, please!'

'Not a chance, Princess!'

'Help, help! Flik save me!' Thistle picked up the thorn and placed the screaming girl on the flat rock,

'Say goodbye, Princess! I've waited too long for this moment.' Atta covered her face. Thistle raised the deadly object above her head, ready to strike the fatal blow. She hesitated for a moment. Flik ran at her in a furious passion,

'No! I won't let you hurt her!' He attacked her with all his strength. The thorn fell from her hands and flew over to the other side of the chamber. Thistle fell to the floor and looked up to see Flik glaring down at her. She smirked and aimed a punch at him which he narrowly avoided.

Atta looked up to see Flik attempting to fight Thistle again. She stared. He was surely going to get hurt! But she couldn't help thinking how very brave he was. Suddenly, he was flung to the ground onto his back. He let out a moan.

'Flik!' Atta yelled,

'Haha! Now I've got you, boy!' He put up his hand to protect himself. He screamed in pain; Thistle was biting his hand with full intention. It was excruciating. Atta was furious. What a dirty trick! She got off the rock and ran at Thistle.

'Maybe you should know what being bitten feels like!' She bit her hard in the leg. Thistle shrieked and let go of Flik. She shook Atta off her leg and Atta tumbled over into the pile of bodies. Thistle ran at her. She only just missed the attack. Thistle landed in the pile.

'Atta . . .'

'Flik!' She ran over to him, 'Are you alright?'

'Don't worry 'bout me. Listen; I have a plan. Go back to that chamber you hid in; there's a root there; use it to collect food from the Food Chamber and bring it to the entrance of this chamber.'

'Huh?'

'The aim is to make the boulder blocking the chamber entrance too heavy for her to push. Hurry now!'

'But what about you?'

'I'll distract her.'

'But she'll . . .'

'If something happens to me just block up the chamber entrance and get out.'

'But Flik . . .'

'I promised you I'd get you out no matter what happened. I'm not about to break my promise to you.'

'Flik, I can't just leave you! You could get killed . . .'

'I won't. And even if I did, it'd be better one of us than both of us. If something does happen to me just block up the entrance and get out as fast as you can. Now go! Or she will get both of us.'

Atta ran for the chamber entrance. She glanced back at Flik, tears in her eyes. She was finding it hard to bear. She didn't want her friend to die and she knew he was very likely to. She left the chamber. She rushed off; the faster she went, the better chance Flik had. But she knew that Flik needed a miracle.

'Hey, you old hag!' Flik shouted, 'Betcha' can't catch me!' Thistle raced after him in a furious rage. Flik tried to dodge, but was sent hurtling across the chamber. Thistle laughed,

'How heroic!' Flik ignored her. He knew he had to. She was only trying to provoke him. But how was he going to manage? What a situation he had got himself into! He was completely bushed. And somehow he had to muster the energy to fight and he needed to be able to concentrate!

He was sent across the room again. He forced himself up and glared at his opponent. He got knocked down again. 'Face it, Flik! You can't fight me. You're just too small and weak!'

'You're not, Flik. Don't listen to her. You have more guts than she does.' Hazel told him, 'she's strong physically it's true, but not mentally. Just look at the state she's in. You have a heart. She's the weak one.'

Flik looked beside him to see Hazel's ghost beside him. Flik's eyes widened. 'Don't be afraid. I've always been with you. All this time. And I always will be. Now, are you ready to fight her?' Flik nodded nervously. Hazel gave a smile. The same smile Flik had once been so used to seeing that it brought tears to his eyes. 'Let's go, Little Rebel!'

Suddenly it seemed Flik's spirit had come back to him. The feelings he and Hazel had shared together were returning all at once. A grin spread across the boy's face. And all of a sudden they were running, running together, running as one, running at Thistle. Strength and courage was returning to him. He attacked Thistle with incredible force. She was thrown across the chamber. For a few seconds, she remained motionless in shock. But then she got mad,

'Oh, you want to play rough, do you? You were that kid that stopped me before, weren't you! I'll show you rough!' Flik dodged. And dodged again. He was amazingly quick and managed to attack her; he actually hurt her.

To Thistle, Flik's sudden return in strength was practically a miracle but there was more than one method of torture, 'She doesn't even like you, does she? Thinks you're a freak, hum?'

'Shut up!'

'Oh, so you do like her! But she never listens to you, not to the local misfit!'

'You're wrong!' he shouted. But inside he could tell she had a fair point.

'She hates you!'

'She does not!'

'Ah, isn't that sweet. I'll lay her corpse next to yours, shall I? Together forever! Only way you could ever be close to her!' Flik looked around; Hazel was gone. What should he do now? What would Hazel tell him to do? When he had attacked before, his mind had been in a blank state. Could he do it again without Hazel's help? Or had Hazel been there at all? Had it all been psychological?

Suddenly, he got a spurt of confidence and energy. He raced at her again and attacked. He got knocked back, but so did Thistle! He rubbed his head and found himself being thrown across the chamber again. Thistle had reacted before he had had a chance. He gave a groan and looked up to see the adult smiling nastily down at him. Suddenly, all his weakness returned to him all at once. He could barely move a finger.

'What's the matter, Flik?' she asked, bearing down on him, 'Feeling tired?' She picked him up. 'Torture Time I think.' She said as she carried him towards the flat rock. She placed him onto it, 'I'll say goodbye to Atta for you, shall I?'

'Please, don't harm her, please . . .' he begged in a raspy voice.

'Oh, please. You don't seriously think I'll just let her go!'

'Please, do what you want to me . . .' Thistle ignored his pleas and raised the thorn. Suddenly, the object landed at Flik's side. He looked up to see the blurry image of Atta above him. She was holding the grain which she had used to knock the queen out with. He was so exhausted that he couldn't move immediately.

'Flik?' came Atta's voice, 'Flik! No! You can't be! Flik!'

'Atta . . ?' Flik murmured.

'Oh Flik! You're alive!' Atta cried. She was so happy that, without thinking about it, she embraced him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Flik grinned and blushed.

'Well, thanks . . .' he breathed, once they had both recovered from the slight embarrassment.

'You're welcome.' She replied, slightly breathless,

'Oh, Flik. I thought I would be too late. You managed incredibly well . . .'

'Oh, well, I had a little help from an old friend.' Atta wasn't really listening,

'Let's get outta here, Flik.' Flik nodded. They blocked the chamber entrance as quickly as they were able. They reached the anthill entrance and started to unblock it. Flik collected his cap from their sleeping chamber and while he was there, he wrote a note to Thistle. He felt she should know what had happened to Hazel.

When he returned to Atta, she had almost unblocked the entrance. Suddenly, the dirt and brambles fell away. The entrance was unblocked. They hurried out into the night. Their bodies were illuminated by the moonlight.

They soon had to stop. If they went any further they would collapse. Atta flung herself around her friend and started crying tears of relief,

'Oh, Flik! I was so scared!' she sobbed,

'It's okay, Atta, it's okay. You're safe now.' He put his arms round her as she cried on his shoulder.

Some time later, Flik told her she needed to lie down and sleep,

'But won't she find us? I mean . . .'

'It could be ages 'til she wakes and besides she'll have a hard time pushing that rock!' Atta giggled through her snivels, 'And even if she did find us, I wouldn't let her lay a finger on you, I promise. I promised I'd get you out, didn't I?' Atta gave a watery smile.

'But what about other creatures?'

'There won't be any.'

'Huh?'

'Because of Thistle; fear will keep them away. She's not natural; the whole place isn't natural. That's why she had so much food; no competition. But she's being denied meat.' Atta shivered, 'Sorry Atta.'

'How do you think she managed to build an entire anthill by herself?'

'I don't think she did. I think she used other ant colonies' workers and males. Slave labor.'

'You mean many of those children were . . .' Flik nodded,

'She probably worked them to exhaustion then finished them off.' Atta shivered again, 'Sorry. Now we must get some sleep.'

'You should too.' They looked up at the moon and down to where to the moonlight struck a pool of water making it glisten, 'Um, Atta?'

'Yes?'

'I . . .'

'Yes?'

'I-I-I l-l-love, um, the pool. It's nice isn't it?'

'Oh, yes . . .' replied the princess sounding slightly downcast,

'We should sleep now.' Atta nodded. Both children lay down and soon fell asleep.

Flik opened his eyes and discovered Atta had put her arms round him while they slept. He smiled. He put his arms around her, ready to go back to sleep. There was a lake in front of them which was glistening in the sunlight. He looked at Atta. She was smiling in her sleep. How beautiful she looked. He was about to close his eyes again when he heard it. The sound of wings. He gasped. Oh, no! She had managed to get out! Flik took one of his hands and shook Atta. She woke and was surprised to find herself holding Flik. She gave a jump and they ended up falling on top of each other.

'Oh, Flik! Wings! She must've . . .' Flik grabbed her hand,

'Come on! Hurry!' They ran through the undergrowth. How could she have got out so fast? Maybe Atta hadn't got enough food. The sound of wings was getting ever closer. Atta screamed,

'Atta!' shrieked a voice. Atta stopped. Flik stopped too.

'Atta, what are you . . ?' A queen ant emerged from the foliage,

'Mom!' Atta cried. She ran towards her in complete delight. Amadala looked her to see her daughter running towards her. She gave a joyful cry,

'Atta, my darling!'

'Mother! Mother!' Amadala ran to her daughter and hugged her tight.

'Oh, my darling! I was so worried about you!' Both of them burst into tears. _Atta's in a very bad way. Maybe Thistle . . . No, if Thistle had been involved Atta would have surely been killed. It's out of the question . . . _Flik smiled seeing Atta reunited with her mother but felt a little confused. Wasn't Atta going to tell her?

The Queen picked up the two children and flew them back home, 'Atta, your wings are damaged! And you have bruises all over you!'

They landed and were greeted by Dr. Flora.

'Oh, thank goodness!'

'Flora, Atta's wings are damaged and she's badly bruised. In fact they both are. Can you do something?' She nodded. While the two adults were discussing it, Flik turned to Atta,

'Aren't you going to tell her?' he whispered. Atta shook her head,

'She wouldn't believe me anyway. She'd say it was Fairy Tale nonsense.' Flik felt betrayed.

'But after all that, you're not going to tell anyone?'

'Well . . . no.'

'After all that! After all we went through! You're just gonna keep it hidden!'

'Well, are you gonna tell anyone?' she retorted grumpily,

'I don't have anyone to tell! But you . . .'

'Well, before I do anything, I think they should at least have something to eat . . .'

'No!' Atta replied hurriedly, 'No food! I'm – I'm not hungry. I . . .'

'Atta,' her mother said, concerned, 'you surely must eat something . . .'

'No, no! I'm fine.' Suddenly, she jumped and gave a yell but then calmed, 'I'm fine,' Atta repeated, 'I'm okay . . .' Dr. Flora and Amadala stared at one another.

'Well, if you're sure . . .' Dr. Flora said uncertainly.

'May I have some food, please?' Flik asked,

'Oh, yes, of course.' responded Dr. Flora. It seemed she had forgotten he was there.

'I'll get him something, Flora.' the Queen told her, 'You look after Atta.'

'There you go, Your Highness. Good as new. Well, not quite, you won't be able to fly for a few days I'm afraid.'

'Oh, I don't use them much anyway.'

'Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?' Atta nodded. Her stomach gave a growl. She got up, 'Shouldn't you rest, Princess?'

'I'm fine. Perfectly fine.' She left the Infirmary and headed for the Nursery. Atta jumped. She had heard her voice, she had been sure of it. There was no-one there. Thistle wasn't here; she was on the far side of the riverbed. Atta's head was panging.

_I must be hallucinating _she thought to herself.

It was ages before she reached the Nursery. As soon as she did, she felt much better. She sat down on the floor of the chamber and watched the infants playing.

'Atie!' shouted a small voice. Atta looked up to see Petal being held by Dr. Flora. Petal jumped out of Dr. Flora's arms and toddled over. 'Atie! Flawie won't tell me a stawie! I wanna a stawie!' Atta thought for a moment,

'I'll tell you a story.'

'Yay!'

'Okay, um, once there were two children, a boy and a girl, who wanted to go exploring for the day. So they left their home and the boy dropped pebbles behind them to mark their trail so they could get home but the boy managed to get them lost.' Many other infants crawled up and formed a circle around them, listening intently with great interest.

'Ewe, what were their names? And was the girl a worker or a queen?'

'A queen and, uh . . . their names were, um, Hansel and, uh . . . Gretel. But then they came to an anthill they had never seen before. There was a queen ant living there who seemed friendly but actually . . .'

5


End file.
